Une fois Pas deux
by Saw-v1
Summary: TRADUCTION. Croyant toujours aux idéaux des Anges, prisonnier dans un corps de Vampire, avec des besoins très Humains. Peter était un vampire indécis en pleine crise d'identité. Bella était fatiguée et recluse. Ils étaient parfaits l'un pour l'autre.
1. Chatpire

**Auteur : **lifelesslyndsey

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Humour/Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à lifelesslyndsey. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 1 : Chatpire -**

_-PoV Peterpire-_

Seattle la Pluvieuse.

Bienvenue à la maison.

J'étais assis au plafond, entrain de changer les ampoules de ma demeure récemment achetée. C'était une maison à deux étages, de style Victorien, beaucoup plus grande que ce dont j'aurais jamais besoin, mais elle était située sur une immense colline au nord d'une spacieuse communauté sécurisée pleine de voisins inamicaux. Juste comme je les aimais.

Malheureusement, l'agent immobilier avait oublié de mentionner que l'ancienne propriétaire collectionnait, à défaut d'un meilleur mot, des chats. Pas des figurines de chats ou des jouets; pas des pulls à motifs félins ou des calendriers, mais une quantité de chats de gouttière. Certaines personnes avaient des nains de jardins ou des flamands rose en céramique. J'avais des chats. J'étais désormais la vieille dame aux chats. Une meute, une horde, un putain de troupeau de chats. Si mes frères d'arme pouvaient me voir maintenant...

Jamais au cours de toute ma vie avais-je regretté le fait que je n'avais pas d'odeur jusqu'au moment où j'avais ramené mes fesses brillantes au bout de cette allée, me créant un passage à travers les chats tout comme Moïse s'était créé un passage à travers la Mer Rouge. Avec n'importe quel autre Vampire, ils auraient tous fuis, complètement terrifiés. Cependant, je n'avais pas d'odeur, pas de petit boost pour activer leur gêne du combat-ou-la fuite. Mais, j'avais besoin d'amis. Faute de grives, on mange des merles, je suppose.

Peut-être que je devrais tout simplment les manger.

Après avoir brièvement considéré que mon entrée était désormais un jardin pour vampire végétarien, je sautai au sol et haussai les épaules en repensant à ma vie pathétique. Seattle était censée être un nouveau départ. Tout ce que j'avais, c'était une immense maison vide et un jardin rempli de décorations vivantes. Peut-être que je pourrais manger les livreurs d'IKEA demain. Putains de chats.

Ils exigeaient que je les nourrisse.

J'avais eu l'intention de les laisser mourir de faim, mais ils ne la fermaient pas. Un génocide de chat m'avait traversé l'esprit, mais je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de me dire qu'ils étaient là les premiers, ils avaient marqué leur territoire en premier. Gémissant et grognant, je me frayai un passage à travers dix-sept chats de gouttière collants, affamés et dévorés par les puces, jusqu'à ma voiture.

Et donc c'est comme ça que je me retrouvai dans une allée dédiée entièrement aux chats. Pas juste de la nourriture pour chats, mais des jouets pour chats et des litières pour chats et des vêtements pour chats et des paniers pour chats et tout un tas d'autre putain de conneries.

Putain de décisions.

Et revoilà ce truc de Libre Arbitre.

Soupir.

Qui aurait cru qu'il y aurait vingt marques différentes de croquettes pour chat? Je ne voulais même pas penser aux pâtées pour chats. On allait définitivement pas aller là. Je ressemblai déjà à un putain de con après avoir passé vingt minutes à examiner de la nourriture pour chat. J'étais un foutu mec. Un foutu vampire. J'aurais dû juste manger les chats et en finir. Mais là encore, les chats mangent cette saloperie, donc ils peuvent pas avoir bon goût. J'en resterais aux humains.

Merde, c'est quoi la foutue différence? Felix, Sheba et putain de Friskies? C'est que des os d'animaux et des céréales de toutes façons. Si c'était comme ça que ça allait se passer, alors mes putains de petits chats n'auraient qu'à se bouffer entre eux. Ça pourrait se transformer en maladie du Chat Fou. On pourrait créer une épidémie féline, réduire la population féline mondiale par leur propre peste. Le Grand Homme le fait tout le temps. Je pourrais être le Dieu des Chats.

Voilà les choses auxquelles je pensais lorsque le destin tourna la page du Grand Livre que j'étais entrain de lire. Sa voix allait tout changer. Un nouveau chemin avait été créé, une option. Un choix. Et revoilà ce truc de Libre Arbitre. Chienne de vie.

"Putain de Vampires. Même à Wal-Mart."

Les mots furent marmonnés dans un souffle, mais je les entendis. Par réflexe, ma tête se redressa et chercha la source de ces mots, une petite femme aux yeux chocolat qui tenait une boîte de gâteaux à la fraise. Elle plongea son regard dans le mien, sans même cligner des yeux. Qui est cette humaine? Comment a-t-elle entendu parler des vampires? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas peur? Devrais-je la manger?

Qu'est-ce que je fous maintenant?

Comme si elle pouvait lire mes pensées, elle haussa les épaules, laissa tomber ses gâteaux dans son caddie et s'éloigna tranquillement, comme si elle n'avait pas passer les cinq dernières minutes à fixer une dangereuse créature mythologique droit dans les yeux. Je fus momentanément abasourdi, tellement abasourdi que j'attrapai les deux premiers paquets de croquettes qui me tombèrent sous la main avant de me diriger vers les caisses.

Elle était dans la file d'attente à côté de la mienne, et ne me prêta absolument aucune putain d'attention; rien, même pas un coup d'oeil ou un clin d'oeil. A la façon dont sa bouche bougeait, je conclus qu'elle était entrain de siffloter un générique de télévision...Andy Griffith apparemment. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était la fixer avec l'expression la plus mauvaise que je pouvais avoir et essayer de forcer cette minuscule humaine à avoir peur.

Aie peur de moi. Aie peur de moi. Aie peur de moi.

Contrôle mental de Jedi.

Ce n'est pas un vampire qui se tient devant toi.

Rien.

Ça ne me menait nulle part, elle était absolument absurde. La petite humaine se tourna vers moi, me sourit, et fit une énorme bulle rose avec son chewing-gum avant de jeter ses achats sur le tapis de caisse.

C'est quoi ce délire?

* * *

_-PoV Bella-Poo- _

"Sors de la maison," dit-elle. "Ça te fera du bien," dit-elle. "Le passé est le passé," disent-ils. Ma psy est une connasse.

Si le passé est vraiment le passé, alors pourquoi ai-je passé les cinq dernières minutes avec une boîte de gâteaux à la fraise dans les mains à regarder un vampire regarder de la nourriture pour chat? Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'un vampire pourrait faire avec de la nourriture pour chat. Est-ce qu'il a un chat? Peut-être qu'il aime jouer avec sa nourriture avant de la manger. Mais là encore, il pourrait s'en prendre aux humains. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre. Qui sait? Je sais que ce vampire a l'air plutôt irrité, son regard voyageant entre les différentes marques de nourriture, et sa bouche bouge à toute vitesse, donc je sais qu'il se parle à lui-même. Peut-être que lui aussi est fou. Je me demande si il entend des voix...

N'y a-t-il donc plus rien de sacré? N'y a-t-il donc aucune partie de ma vie qui est intouchable? Je ne peux même pas aller faire des courses sans être assaillie par le passé. Wal-Mart devrait être un havre anti-vampires. Dieu seul sait qu'Alice n'achèterait jamais rien ici. Ça me donne envie d'aller acheter des culottes en coton blanc de grand-mère juste pour l'énerver. Par lots.

"Putain de Vampires. Même à Wal-Mart," marmonnai-je d'une voix si basse que je ne m'entendis presque pas moi-même. Mais le Vampire m'entendit, et je soupirai en voyant ses yeux d'un marron boueux se poser sur moi. Des lentilles de contact. Putain. Un mangeur d'hommes. Oh Seigneur, est-ce que lui aussi va vouloir me manger? Parce qu'il peut juste prendre un ticket et faire la queue pour le Buffet-Bella. Qui ne veut pas me manger? J'ai un putain de bon goût.

Chatpire est entrain de me fixer, figé, et je refuse de détourner le regard. Ça continua pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant que son choc ne s'efface, ou que sa résolution disparaisse. Je pouvais presque voir sa petite roue de hamster vampirique tourner dans sa tête, balançant une question après l'autre. Qui est cette humaine? Comment ça se fait qu'elle sait ce que je suis? Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant?

Tu m'embrasses les fesses, voilà ce que tu fais maintenant.

Oh bordel. Le regarder me lancer un regard noir tout en faisant la queue pour acheter de la nourriture pour chat me donnait envie de me pisser dessus de rire. Tout ce que je pus faire pour ne pas éclater hystériquement de rire fut de chantonner un générique télé. Il voulait grogner, je le savais. Ben, grrr à toi aussi mon grand.

Je me contentai de hausser les épaules avant de partir. J'avais rendez-vous avec une maison vide et un sachet de mini chamallows.

Oh, du chewing-gum.

* * *

_-PoV Peterpire-_

Elle était dans ma tête, me rendant complètement fou. Étant donné que je n'arrivais pas à me décider entre lui donner la chasse, la vider de son sang ou la laisser partir, elle m'échappa dans une Kia Sentry blanche. J'envisageai de la suivre, mais je n'avais pas encore pris ma décision, et franchement, j'avais des questions.

Des questions sans réponses.

Seattle n'est pas différente du Texas et mes jours étaient emplis par la même monotonie et par le même ennui. On ne peut lire qu'un nombre limité de livres avant que les histoires ne commencent toutes à se ressembler. Je ne possédais même pas une télévision, je n'en avais jamais eu. Ce n'était pas une mode à laquelle j'avais adhéré. Va chier; j'allais juste étudier mes repas du mois.

Attention, je me considère pas du genre difficile, mais au cours des années j'ai développé un goût pour un certain genre de proie afin d'apaiser mon esprit brûlant. Étant donné mon poste précédent, j'ai tendance à me sentir plus coupable pour mes actions que les autres vampires. Je ne peux pas justifier de prendre une vie qui n'est pas encore arrivée à sa fin, ce n'est pas mon boulot. C'est le boulot de l'Homme en Blanc, du Grand Homme, du Grand Patron.

Les voix qui résonnaient dans ma tête me menaient là où je voulais aller. J'appelai ça Ange F.M., la radio dans ma tête. La Faucheuse était le DJ et me disait qui devait mourir. Je m'étais toujours demandé si Mr l'Ange de la Mort lui-même, Azrael, râlait quand j'interceptai ses missions.

Bien sûr, il ne savait pas que je pouvais toujours les entendre, aucun d'entre eux ne le savait. Les plans de Dieu et les voix de ses petits mignons résonnaient toujours dans mon esprit. C'était ironique. Tout était ironique.

Mon existence elle-même était le summum de l'ironie.

Parce que mon existence n'était pas censée exister.

Ben merde.

Ça n'a aucun putain de sens, n'est-ce pas?

Laissez-moi vous l'expliquer autrement...

Nan, y'a aucune autre explication.

Cent cinquante ans plus tôt, j'étais ce qu'on pourrait vaguement qualifier d'humain, enfin pour un bref moment de toute façon. C'était une situation temporaire, strictement professionnelle. Je prenais mes ordres auprès du Grand Homme là-haut. Je descendais sur terre et faisais des trucs d'Anges. On était nombreux, éparpillés parmi les humains. On avait une mission à remplir, et on le faisait.

Je suppose que je devrais commencer par le début.

J'étais, à un moment de ma vie exceptionnellement longue, un Ange du Destin; l'un des mignons de Dieu dans un corps d'homme. Ça avait quelques avantages. Sous forme humaine, je pouvais manger...et j'avais une queue. Pas que ça me servait à quoi que ce soit. Je n'avais aucun Libre Arbitre.

C'est ce foutu truc de Libre Arbitre, cette merde agit à chaque fois.

Mais je m'égare.

J'étais un Ange. Un Ange du Destin, chargé de contrôler la destinée et de m'assurer que le chemin vaguement tracé par Dieu Lui-même se déroulait sans encombres.

La plupart des gens pensent que le destin est gravé dans la pierre. Ce n'est pas le cas; c'est plus une idée qu'autre chose. Ne vous méprenez pas, le Vieil Homme prend les décisions finales, mais il est plutôt cool. Il aime voir comment les choses se déroulent d'elles-même, vous laisser vivre vos vies et tout. Il ne peut que vous guider, par vous forcer à le suivre. Et c'est là que le Plan Divin entre en action. C'est là que j'entrai en action. On intervient pas souvent. Nos positions sont préventives, observatrices.

Dans Son monde, je m'appelai Micha, et ma fonction était de surveiller le fluctuent Plan Divin. Parfois, le Grand Homme m'envoyait changer les choses lorsque c'était nécessaire. Malheureusement, j'étais envoyé sous forme humaine, parce que sous forme Angélique, j'avais trop de pouvoir. L'Ange de la Mort gardait sa vraie forme, et toutes ses capacités. Sa mission ne changerait pas le Plan. Il était la fin du voyage.

Quand j'étais envoyé sur terre, je perdais mes ailes et tous mes pouvoirs qui n'étaient pas en relation directe avec ma mission. Je devais être humain, ou aussi humain que possible. Mes ordres étaient de restaurer la destinée lorsque quelque chose d'inhumain était intervenu. Je devais changer ce qui devait être changé avant de retourner au Paradis.

Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour atteindre le Paradis sans ailes. C'est la même chose pour vous que ça l'avait été pour moi.

Mourir.

Au cours de ma vie, je suis mort quatre cent mille soixante-treize fois.

Je suis retourné au Paradis quatre cent mille soixante-douze fois.

Il manque une mort.

Ma dernière mort. Ma véritable mort. La mort de Peter Micha Legion, l'Ange humain. Il y a environ cent cinquante-huit ans. Ce n'est pas comme si je connais la date exacte de ma damnation ni rien. Le 13 septembre 1851.

Au Paradis, il n'y a que très peu de choses qui peuvent détourner la destinée. Très peu de choses sont hors de Son contrôle. Le Diable était après nous, bien sûr, mais il n'avait que peu d'armes. Il avait accepté de suivre la stricte règle du touche-avec-les-yeux. Il ne pouvait influencer les humains directement, tout comme Dieu. C'était cette règle qui lui avait permit de faire une découverte qui avait presque failli faire pencher la balance entre le Paradis et l'Enfer en sa faveur. Enfin, si il n'y avait pas eu des Anges guerriers comme moi.

Le Diable avait créé une nouvelle race de soldats. Une âme prisonnière dans une enveloppe humaine. Les Anti-Anges.

Les Vampires.

Et ils étaient doués pour changer les plans de Dieu. C'était pour ça qu'ils avaient été créés.

J'étais un exterminateur. Un tueur à gage. Je restaurai la destinée lorsqu'un vampire l'altérait. D'après le Grand Homme, les âmes des vampires étaient noires. Oh, ils avaient une âme, mais elle était sombre et réduite en charpie. Ils étaient des meurtriers au sens le plus propre du terme, vivant de l'essence des autres.

Et le plus effrayant dans tout ça? Tout comme les humains, ils avaient leur Libre Arbitre.

Si un Ange devait jamais convoiter quoi que ce soit, ce serait ça.

Le Libre Arbitre.

Mais, comme je l'ai découvert, ce n'est pas aussi cool qu'on pourrait le croire, en fait.

Je fus envoyé en mission au Texas, à la recherche d'un clan de Vampires, à la recherche de trois femmes pour être exact. Elles transformaient des humains à tour de bras, et ça créait un putain d'effet papillon. Plus de Vampires signifiait moins d'âmes pures, plus de Vampires signifiait plus de meurtres, plus de Vampires signifiait encore plus de Vampires. C'était un cycle sans fin. Plus. Plus. Plus.

Ça aurait dû être simple. Me faire passer pour un Confédéré, me faire attraper par Maria, la tuer, et mourir. Mes mains étaient des armes mortelles, tout ce que j'avais à faire, c'était me mettre en situation et j'étais prêt. Je savais où et quand et j'attendis que cette petite garce se pointe.

Comme je l'ai dit auparavant, le futur n'est pas gravé dans la pierre, parce que de nombreuses choses peuvent altérer le Destin. Il y a très peu de faits établis, j'avais juste une idée, une connaissance basique des choses, si vous voulez. Mais je savais qu'elle m'attaquerait. Cependant, le Destin n'avait jamais parlé de lui.

Putain de Jasper Whitlock.

Le pion du Diable lui-même.

Et bizarrement, mon putain de meilleur ami. Maintenant en tout cas...

Comme prévu, elle m'attaqua sans hésistation, prête à me tuer comme un petit goûter humain, mais l'hésitation se tenait à ses côtés, avec des yeux rubis et des cheveux dorés. Il savait que quelque chose était différent chez moi, et ses yeux voyagèrent sur ma peau humaine. Il avait un don, c'était certain. Et avec ce don, il sut que même si je paraissais humain, j'étais quelque chose d'autre.

Il le dit à Maria.

Puis il me transforma.

Ce n'était pas prévu dans le plan.

J'étais mort. J'étais mort, mais je n'avais pas péri. J'étais piégé dans mon corps, sans aucun moyen de rentrer chez moi. J'étais mort. J'étais mort. J'étais mort.

J'étais un putain de vampire.

Et j'étais affamé.

Le Diable est intelligent, il a créé les Vampires avec une seule chose à l'esprit. Meurtre, chaos, destruction. Mais ce truc de Libre Arbitre est inconstant. Je passai mon année de nouveau-né à massacrer des petites villes, mais lorsqu'il fut révélé que j'avais effectivement un don, un reste de mon passé d'Ange, que je n'avais pas mentionné, Maria me garda comme animal de compagnie.

Elle me garda parce que je savais des trucs. Tout simplement. Je. Savais. Des. Trucs.

Je pouvais toujours entendre des choses. Mon Bruit Blanc **(1)** d'Ange captait encore des extraits. Des ordres, un Gospel des choses à venir. C'était comme si je n'étais pas censé entendre tout ça, mais que je le faisais quand même. Des petites informations traversaient le champ statique qui protégeait mon cerveau chaque foutu jour. Et putain, ça me rendait complètement dingue.

Ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais voir le futur. Je ne voyais rien du tout. Je savais.

Je passai des années à lutter pour m'accepter tout en faisant tout ce que Maria voulait. J'avais été une pure essence autrefois; j'avais été entièrement et foncièrement bon. Je n'avais pas à être damné. Je devais me battre pour mon âme. Libre Arbitre, m'étais-je rappellé. C'était mon choix de tuer, de massacrer sans fin. Je luttai de toutes mes forces pour me préserver, pour résister à la tentation du sang, et putain c'était dur.

Ce fut Jasper, l'homme qui m'avait transformé, qui me sauva à la fin. Ils venaient pour lui...ma propre race. Mais il était un homme bon et je le savais. Je l'avais vu dans le tremblement de sa main. Il était un homme bon qui était perdu, mais des éclats de doutes et d'espoir brillaient dans ses yeux. Ses yeux rouge sang. Je discernai rapidement son don. Il pouvait ressentir les émotions. J'imagine que mes émotions appartenaient à un autre plan, et que c'était ce qui avait déclenché son...radar ou quoi que ce soit à mon sujet. Je voulais le sauver. Mais d'abord, je devais me sauver moi-même.

Jasper était si complètement submergé par son propre esprit qu'il commençait à se perdre. Ça faisait très longtemps qu'il était avec Maria et qu'il combattait dans cette guerre vampirique. Je le regardai gâcher vampire après vampire, tuant, transformant et tuant à nouveau. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour moi que si j'avais toujours été Micha, l'Ange du Destin, j'aurais été envoyé pour débarasser le monde de lui. Je me demandais quand son Ange viendrait pour lui. Je savais que ça ne serait pas pour tout de suite.

Et c'est là que le Libre Arbitre entra en scène.

Je n'étais plus Micha.

Et je ne voulais pas tuer Jasper. Je voulais le sauver. C'était un concept nouveau pour moi, vu que je n'avais jamais eu le choix auparavant. Ce n'était pas à moi de le sauver. Mais...j'avais le choix, et je choisis de le sauver. Je devais juste me barrer d'ici d'abord.

Donc, ma vie étant la définition même du mot ironie, ça n'aurait pas dû me surprendre que Jasper me sauve en premier. Je souris lorsqu'il me laissa partir, parce que je savais qu'il avait changé son destin en faisant ça. Son âme semblait plus propre, moins sombre. Ce sentiment d'espoir devait grandir en lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à rompre tout contact avec Maria. Je reviendrais pour lui, je saurais quand.

Le jour où il me laissa fuir fut le premier jour où je déployai mes ailes en tant que vampire. Je savais qu'elles étaient là, prisonnières sous ma peau. J'étais mort et elles m'étaient revenues. Elles étaient à moi. La Mort ne pouvait pas me ramener au Paradis comme un mortel, mais elle m'avait rendu mes ailes.

Mes ailes noires et entâchées, une vision de mon âme. Des ailes qui ne pouvaient pas voler, qui ne pouvaient pas me ramener à la maison. Mais elles étaient à moi, et je les étirai en grand, déchirant le métal qu'était devenu ma peau. Ça me fit mal, et je grognais sauvagement. Mais j'avais récuppéré mes ailes, et je ne pus pas m'empêcher de sourire un peu.

Cinquante ans plus tard, Jasper trouva son âme soeur, une petite chose brillante. J'étais revenu et je l'avais aidé à s'enfuir, et il avait passé quelques années avec moi, mais ce n'était pas son chemin. Non, il trouva son chemin avec l'aide d'une femme, qui l'attendait dans un restaurant.

Je fus à nouveau seul.

Et où est-ce que ça me laissait? J'étais un Ange dans le corps d'un démon, avec tous les défauts et aucune des qualités. J'avais des ailes qui ne pouvaient pas voler. Je pouvais marcher sur l'eau ou au plafond, mais je ne pouvais pas rentrer chez moi et je devais boire du sang. La seule qualité que j'avais c'était mon Libre Arbitre, et ma queue. Et franchement, les deux me surprenaient parfois. J'avais toujours été un petit con indécis.

Au moins, je savais toujours des trucs.

Je savais quelles âmes avaient fait leurs temps et attendaient d'être fauchées.

Et je savais que je trouverais mon prochain repas à l'Institut contre le Cancer de Seattle, situé au 1100 de la 9e Avenue de Seattle, dans l'état du Washington. Sous la forme de Sophia Ebbings, à qui il restait trois mois à vivre et à souffrir.

* * *

**(1) Un Bruit Blanc est une réalisation d'un processus aléatoire dans lequel la densité spectrale de puissance est la même pour toutes les fréquences. Okay, maintenant que j'ai sortis ma science (enfin, la science wikipédia, parce que je suis toujours et avant tout une littéraire dans l'âme), j'vous la fait en français... Vous savez ce grésillement horrible qu'on entend lorsqu'une télé est mal réglée, ce bruit qui accompagne la neige à l'écran? Bah, c'est ça un Bruit Blanc.**

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Pneupire_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	2. Pneupire

**Auteur : **lifelesslyndsey

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Humour/Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à lifelesslyndsey. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**J'envisage d'ouvrir un compte facebook pour mes traductions. Histoire d'informer ceux qui n'ont pas de compte ici de mes updates, répondre aux questions que vous pourriez avoir, etc, et peut-être même vous saouler en parlant un peu de moi parfois...Mais je suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée... Ça servirait à rien de créer un compte si personne ne s'y intéresse donc j'aimerais avoir votre avis... Je vais poster un sondage sur mon profil et j'aimerais bien que vous me donniez votre avis... Pour celles qui n'ont pas de compte, dîtes-le moi par review... Je vais poster ce message sur chacune de mes histoire, histoire de m'assurer que tout le monde le verra, et d'ici un mois donc, je verrai le résultat et créerai le compte...ou pas :D**

* * *

**- Chapitre 2: Pneupire -**

_-PoV PeterPire-_

A un moment ou à un autre, j'avais fini par devenir rancunier envers Dieu. Je ne pouvais pas nier que j'étais amer, et que je trouvais une certaine satisfaction à jouer l'Ange de la Mort Rebelle. Je savais clairement que je défiais Sa volonté, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien me faire? Bien faire _pour _moi? Je ne pouvais pas rentrer, et je n'irais certainement pas en enfer, bordel. J'avais pris le risque d'être rancunièrement difficile en matière de repas et de ne jamais mourir. Dieu n'allait pas rappeler mon âme à Lui et je ne la donnerais pas au Diable. Fin de la putain d'histoire.

Sophia Ebbings avait 42 ans et pas d'enfants, un frère à qui elle ne parlait plus et un cancer du poumon au stade terminal. Elle sortit de sa voiture, traînant derrière elle une petite bouteille d'oxygène, et je remarquai les tubes qui pendaient de son visage alors qu'elle respirait avec difficulté.

Elle sursauta lorsque je lui fis connaître ma présence en m'appuyant contre le capot de sa Chevrolet Equinox garée dans un sombre parking souterrain. "Qu'est-ce...qu'est-ce que vous voulez?" me demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

"Bonsoir Sophia," soufflai-je en laissant mon souffle inodore caresser son visage. "Je suis venu t'offrir un répit."

Elle baissa le masque respiratoire qui recouvrait sa bouche, "Un répit de quoi?"

Glissant doucement mon index sous son menton, je lui relevai le visage et la laissai croiser mon regard. Elle haleta lorsqu'elle vit son reflet dans mes yeux rouges. "De ça, ma chère Sophia, de la souffrance."

"Qu'est-ce que vous êtes?" chuchota-t-elle, incapable de fuir mon contact. Elle était captivée, par ma beauté, ma voix, par ma simple présence.

"Je suis la mort, Sophia," lui dis-je. J'avais découvert très tôt que ça m'aidait de me montrer dramatique dans ce petit jeu. "Et je peux t'assurer que tes jours sont comptés, mais que ta douleur continuera jusqu'à ton dernier souffle. Je peux faciliter les choses pour toi, ma précieuse. Je peux faire disparaître ta douleur, et t'envoyer à Dieu. Tu crois en Dieu, n'est-ce pas Sophia?"

"Ou...oui," balbutia-t-elle.

"Laisse-moi t'envoyer à Dieu, Sophia." Je relâchai son visage et lui embrassai la joue. "Je vais te laisser y réfléchir, ma chère. Il te reste trois mois avant que la mort ne te prenne, et ce ne sera pas plaisant. Ce que je t'offre est rapide et sans douleur, et tu mérites au moins ça, ma chérie. Je vais te donner un peu de temps pour prendre ta décision et mettre tes affaires en ordre."

Je laissai tomber une carte marquée de rien d'autre qu'un numéro de téléphone dans sa main. Ses doigts fragiles s'enroulèrent autour de mon poignet. Elle haleta en sentant ma peau froide et en ne sentant pas mon pouls.

"Vous n'êtes pas humain, n'est-ce pas?" chuchota-t-elle dans les ténèbres.

"Non, darlin'," répondis-je, mon accent sudiste se glissant dans ma voix.

"Comment vous appelez-vous?"

Je me figeai. Ce n'était pas une question qu'on me posait souvent. "Peter. Je m'appelle Peter."

Et sur ces mots, je partis, disparaissant presque devant ses yeux, m'évanouissant au loin, la laissant immobile et silencieuse. Elle dirait oui. Aucune voix ne me l'indiqua, mais je le savais. Elle en avait marre de souffrir et il ne lui restait plus rien

Je lui donnai une semaine.

Je me dirigeai vers ma voiture, à l'autre bout du luxueux parking souterrain lorsqu'une Kia Sentry blanche attira mon regard. Une odeur légèrement florale flottait dans l'air et quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose d'étrangement chimique. C'était elle.

L'étrange humaine.

Cette putain de voiture me provoquait. Son odeur flottait lourdement autour de moi, mais je l'avais perdu de vue. Pourquoi était-elle à l'hôpital? Elle semblait être en assez bonne santé pour aller faire les commissions. Peut-être qu'elle travaillait là. Je m'arrêtai. J'allais l'attendre.

Deux heures plus tard, elle réapparut, vêtue d'un jean et d'un caban. Ses cheveux emmêlés semblaient être retenus par deux crayons de papier. Je la suivis prudemment lorsqu'elle sortit du parking et qu'elle s'engageait sur une autoroute presque déserte.

Vingt trois minutes après que j'ai commencé à lui donner la chasse, un gros bruit éclata dans l'air, résonnant contre mes tympans vampiriques, suivi par le son familier du caoutchouc tapant contre le sol. La Kia se gara sur le bas-côté, et j'en fis de même, tout en gardant mes distances, avant de couper rapidement mes phares et le contact.

A quel jeu jouait donc le Grand Homme? Ce n'était pas dans le Livre. Le Destin changeait sous mes yeux et je n'avais aucun moyen de rectifier ça.

Et je réalisai, bien que ça me mette mal à l'aise, que je n'étais plus Micha et que je pouvais faire tout ce que je voulais. Comme le Peter des Griffin.

Abandonnant ma voiture, je me glissai silencieusement dans les ombres. Profitant de ma vue vampirique, je grimaçai lorsque je vis l'humaine enclencher ses feux de détresse rouge vif. Elle descendit de sa voiture et ouvrit le coffre pour révéler un pneu de secours. Je la regardai le tirer hors du coffre. Il rebondit légèrement, lui échappa des mains et roula le long de la pente, vers moi avant de partir sur la gauche et de disparaître dans les bois qui bordaient la route.

"Fils de pute! Putain de pneu! Saleté!" cracha-t-elle en enjambant la barrière de sécurité pour atterrir dans l'herbe qui précédait les bois. Je me précipitai dans les arbres avant qu'elle ne puisse me voir et récupérai le pneu avec un sourire victorieux. "Putain, où est-ce qu'il est?" siffla-t-elle en marchant de long en large.

Elle resta au milieu de l'herbe montante, sur le bas-côté de la route avec son téléphone dans la main. Je la regardai avec prudence pendant un moment, incertain de ce que je devrais faire maintenant. Devrais-je l'aider? Devrais-je partir? Devrais-je en finir et la manger? C'était comme un fast food pour humains, et je n'étais pas sûr de ce que je voulais.

"Triple A? Ouais, un de mes pneus a crevé et ensuite j'ai perdu ma roue de secours dans les bois. Non, je ne l'ai pas emmené dans les bois, connasse. Elle a rebondit. Et elle a roulé aussi...ne me mets pas en attente! Ah putain!" grogna-t-elle en tapant du pieds sur le gravier.

Je déglutis difficilement et émergeai des ténèbres pour me diriger vers la lumière rouge vif qui provenait de ses feux de détresse. "C'est ça que tu cherches?" lui demandai-je en soulevant le pneu.

Elle sursauta et fit volte-face, "Toi! Tu me suis?" me demanda-t-elle sur un ton tellement accusateur que je grimaçai. Elle claqua des doigts, "Ben reste pas là, Pneupire, file-moi un coup de main."

"Je pourrais te manger, tu sais," l'informai-je tout en la suivant jusqu'à sa voiture. Seigneur, elle était vraiment méchante. Je ne comprenais pas comment une si petite personne pouvait contenir autant de furie.

"Je préférerais vraiment que tu changes ma roue, mais tu as la main," me dit-elle en haussant un sourcil. "C'est ta décision."

Je soulevai facilement sa voiture, détachant le pneu crevé d'une main et le remplaçant avec la roue de secours. L'étrange humaine tapait du pied en me regardant faire. Qu'est-ce que je branlais? _Putaiiiiin, je devrais juste la manger._

"Hey, regarde ça. T'as réussi à changer ma roue et je suis toujours en attente avec la société de dépannage." Elle ferma son téléphone. "Merci," dit-elle alors que je mettais son pneu crevé dans son coffre avant de le refermer.

"De rien," répondis-je avec gêne en me frottant la nuque.

"Ben okay alors," ajouta-t-elle. "Je vais y aller maintenant. Avant que les choses deviennent bizarres ou que tu changes d'avis et que tu décides de me manger. Et si tu le fais, est-ce que ça peut être une attaque éclair? Je préférerais ne pas savoir quand tu vas plonger tes dents dans ma tendre peau si ça ne te dérange pas. Tu sembles être un type bien."

Je restai là, silencieux, le risque qu'elle représentait pesant lourdement sur mes épaules alors qu'elle remontait dans sa voiture et repartait. J'avais deux choix maintenant, la laisser partir et sortir de ma vie, ou la suivre. Je n'avais jamais été doué lorsque j'avais plusieurs choix.

Je pris ma décision en deux putain de secondes. Mon clignotant fut allumé avant même qu'elle ne prenne la sortie seize.

* * *

Je l'espionnai. Comme le bâtard obsédé que j'étais, je l'espionnai.

Cette fille était une curieuse créature avec des habitudes bien ancrées qu'elle suivait religieusement.

Chaque jour, elle se réveillait entre 7h45 et 8h15, sans l'aide d'un réveil. De là, elle allait dans la cuisine, mangeait deux toasts beurrés et une demi grappe de raisin. Elle faisait descendre tout ça avec deux tasses de café et demi, du café au lait, sans sucre. Une fois qu'elle avait fini, elle sautait sur son tapis de course et courait pendant exactement trente minutes avant d'attraper son ordinateur portable, et de se diriger vers la petite pièce la plus à gauche de son appartement, où elle tapait furieusement sur son clavier pendant exactement deux heures.

A midi, elle traversait sa maison en touchant chaque fenêtre. Je me demandai si elle faisait ça pour s'assurer qu'elles étaient bien toutes fermées.

Je me demandai aussi si elle me cherchait.

Avait-elle su que je la suivrais?

Elle ne sortit jamais, sauf une fois. Mardi, elle disparut pendant trois heures et revint avec des commissions achetées au marché local. Il ne lui avait certainement pas fallut trois heures pour pour acheter le contenu des trois sacs qu'elle avait ramené. Je n'avais pas pu me convaincre de la suivre. J'étais déjà un bâtard qui surveillait sa maison, je n'allais pas suivre chacun de ses pas en plus.

Elle balayait et lavait ses sols chaque soir, à 19 heures précises, après son dîner. Je ne savais absolument pas pourquoi elle les considérait comme sales, mais cette fille était une sorte d'obsédée de la propreté. Elle achetait de la javel par packs. Elle séparait chaque couleur de vêtements aussi, et rinçait sa vaisselle après chaque repas.

Elle était juste une humaine normale et banale.

Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas.

Un matin, alors que le soleil brillait de tous ses feux, m'emprisonnant dans les branches de mon chêne, je la vis recouvrir le bord extérieur de ses fenêtres d'une fine couche de farine. Bizarre. Elle fit les cent pas dans toute la maison, vérifiant six des sept caméras de sécurité que je n'avais même pas remarqué, et ça voulait dire quelque chose parce que j'étais un putain de vampire. Elle les avait bien caché, chacune dirigée vers un angle différent, couvrant d'après ce que je pouvais en dire, chaque millimètre carré de sa maison et de son jardin. Elle avait même une caméra cachée dans la putain de mangeoire à oiseaux. Pourquoi avait-elle besoin d'une sécurité aussi lourde? Qui était-elle pour considérer une telle surveillance nécessaire?

Si elle avait été normale, j'aurais pu m'introduire dans la maison sans être vu. J'étais assez rapide pour n'être rien d'autre qu'un éclair blanc, ou une ombre, sur les enregistrement de surveillance. Et pourtant , je pensais qu'elle saurait exactement quel phénomène avait brouillé son image. Ce qui ne me dérangeait pas, ça m'allait parfaitement bien de la surveiller depuis mon perchoir. Il se trouve qu'elle avait une tonne de fenêtre. Je n'étais même pas le seul à me servir de ses fenêtres pour des raisons moins qu'honorables, elle avait des voisins vraiment pervers. J'étais juste..._ Je_ voulais en apprendre plus sur cette étrange fille qui m'avait provoqué et ensuite ignoré ma présence.

Elle ne recevait jamais aucune visite, mais passait un coup de fil par jour, à 15h30 pile. Elle s'asseyait à l'extérieur, sous le porche arrière et fumait pendant son coup de fil, jetant ses cendres dans le jardin. Elle ne parlait jamais beaucoup au téléphone, elle ne donnait que des réponses courtes, d'un ou deux mots. Elle semblait toujours exaspérée, irritée, et souvent même folle de rage.

Mais j'étais accro.

Elle était étrange. Non, elle était _intéressante_. Je n'avais jamais rien trouvé d'intéressant dans mes cent ans et quelques d'existence sur cette planète et j'étais intéressé par une putain de fille humaine. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la regarder, même si sa routine aurait dû être exaspérante et irritante après le premier jour. Sérieusement, j'avais réglé la montre de ma voiture sur la sienne. J'attendais plutôt impatiemment qu'il soit 16 heures chaque jour, parce qu'elle allait ramasser son courrier. J'aimais beaucoup trop la façon dont son corps bougeait quand elle courait à petite foulée jusqu'à sa boîte aux lettres. C'était lubrique et je m'en moquai. Je n'arrivai pas à m'en vouloir d'avoir des pensées aussi ridiculement impropres. Qu'est-ce un péché de plus quand t'es maudit? J'étais un foutu vampire et j'aimais les nichons. J'aurais dû l'accepter il y a _bien _longtemps.

Ça faisait presque une semaine que je surveillai cette fille sans nom. J'avais envisagé d'aller ramasser son courrier pour découvrir son nom, mais je savais que c'était mal. Putain, tout ce que je faisais était mal. Je me limitai à la poursuite à distance et à l'espionnage par la fenêtre. Vous savez, rien de _trop _excessif.

Je me demandai si elle se sentait aussi seule que moi. Elle ne recevait jamais aucune visite et elle ne passait qu'un coup de fil par jour, à heure fixe. Elle ne semblait même pas apprécier cet appel. A part pour faire ses commissions, elle n'allait jamais nulle part.

On était Lundi. Je ne connaissais pas sa routine du Lundi. Je la regardai fouiller dans sa chambre. Elle disparut dans la salle de bain, et en émergea complètement habillée avec ses cheveux tirés en queue de cheval. Elle s'immobilisa soudainement et regarda par la fenêtre.

Droit. Vers. Moi.

Putain.

* * *

**-PoV BuffetBella-**

Ça faisait six jours qu'il avait changé ma roue. De vieilles blessures menaçaient de se rouvrir, mais je me rassurai en me disant que les Cullen ne pouvaient plus me faire de mal et ma thérapeute avait augmenté mon dosage de saloperies. Je ne pouvais pas être sûre qu'il ne les connaissait pas, mais il ne me connaissait certainement pas moi. Les Cullen avaient disparus depuis pratiquement six ans. C'était mieux comme ça, je n'avais pas besoin d'eux dans ma vie. C'était déjà assez horrible qu'ils soient encore dans ma tête.

Cependant, _ce _vampire était perché dans un putain d'arbre. Il avait choisi de me suivre, comme tous les vampires semblaient le faire. Ça commençait à devenir plutôt irritant, et une fois de plus, je souhaitai ne pas être aussi observatrice en ce qui concernait ces putains de créatures mythiques. Je devais lui le reconnaître, cependant; il n'était pas passé devant les caméras, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne venait pas me regarder dormir. Comparé aux vampires de mon passé, il était presque poli.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, c'était le sixième jour post Pneupire, et il était toujours entrain de me regarder. Il semblerait que sa curiosité n'était pas encore satisfaite. C'était le jour de la fête aux pilules et je savais que je devais aller à la pharmacie, où je sentais qu'il allait me suivre, se dissimulant dans les ombres comme le putain de Comte Dracula.

Je devrais lui faciliter les choses. Je suis après tout, une personne incroyablement gentille comme ça.

Ouvrant ma fenêtre, ou ce qui pourrait être considéré à ce point-là, comme un Portail Vampirique, ou au moins, quelque chose qui ressemble à un drive-in pour vampire, je parlai...à rien de bien particulier, mais je savais qu'il pourrait m'entendre. J'avais aperçu un éclat de diamant au loin. Il semblerait qu'il se soit mis à l'aise dans un chêne.

"Je sais que t'es là. Si tu veux me manger, fais-le. Je viens même avec guide où planter tes dents. Mords en suivant les pointillés. Je vais descendre et ouvrir la porte, si tu veux me parler, sois là," lui dis-je simplement, en parlant au brouillard. Il était là, j'en étais sûre.

Prenant tout mon temps pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée, j'ouvris la porte du salon avec appréhension. Il était un mangeur d'homme, mais s'il voulait me manger, il pouvait, et je ne pouvais pas l'en empêcher. Les derniers mots de mon père avaient été, _Je t'aime bébé, mais tu ne peux pas combattre la mort. _D'une manière ou d'une autre, je ne pensais pas que c'était ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

Et il était un autre putain de vampire magnifique. Je devais bien l'admettre, même avec les traits bien dessinés caractéristiques aux Vampires, il était toujours plutôt sévère. Il était plus grand, plus vieux, il semblait presque avoir l'âge de Carlisle. Ça ne réduisait en rien sa beauté; en fait, ça semblait même l'accentuer. Mais contrairement au doc blond, ce vampire avait de courts cheveux bruns, presque coupé à la mode militaire. Mais ça lui allait bien. Il les avait soigneusement coiffés et je ressentais presque le besoin physique de tout ruiner, d'y faire courir mes doigts et de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Il avait les yeux rouges, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'il avait eu les yeux bleus autrefois. Avant qu'il ne soit mort et tout.

Quelque chose était différent chez lui cependant.

Il titillait mon sixième sens d'araignée.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Bella," lui dis-je en tendant la main vers cet étrange Vampire qui achetait de la nourriture pour chat et changeait des roues. Il la regarda comme si c'était quelque chose d'étrange, comme s'il n'avait pas deux mains lui-même. "C'est habituel dans la culture occidentale de serrer la main qui nous est tendue au cours d'une présentation. Devrais-je parler plus lentement? Salut. Je. M'appelle. Bella." Je m'interrompis et attendis de voir sa réaction. Rien. Peut-être qu'il est stupide. Les plus mignons le sont souvent, non?

"Okay, j'aime pas le faire à la Tarzan mais bon. Moi Bella. Toi?"

"Peter?" m'offrit-il, sa voix prenant un ton interrogateur.

"T'en es sûr?" lui demandai-je en haussant un sourcil.

* * *

**-PoV PeterPire-**

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Bella," me dit-elle lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte. Elle me tendit la main mais j'étais trop surpris pour réagir. Par définition, je ne touchai jamais les humains. A moins, bien sûr, que je sois entrain de les manger. Et...je n'étais pas encore prêt à la manger.

"C'est habituel dans la culture occidentale de serrer la main qui nous est tendue au cours d'une présentation. Devrais-je parler plus lentement? Salut. Je. M'appelle. Bella."

J'ouvris la bouche pour parler avant de la refermer brusquement. Je n'avais absolument aucune idée de ce que je devrais lui dire et putain, elle était méchante. Son putain de comportement abrupte me secouait vraiment. Je devrais juste la manger et en finir avec toute cette merde. J'en avais marre de penser tout le temps à ça.

Je ne lui avais toujours pas répondu.

"Okay, j'aime pas le faire à la Tarzan mais bon. Moi Bella. Toi?" Elle se pointa du doigt avant de me pointer moi. Je m'attendais presque à ce qu'elle grogne. Mais là encore, elle m'avait posé la question que je me posai moi-même. Qui suis-je?

"Peter?"

"T'en es sûr?" me demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil fin. Je me sentis obligé de lui répondre honnêtement. Ses yeux marrons me brûlaient avec une intensité à m'en briser le coeur, je ne savais pas si je voulais m'enfuir ou la serrer dans mes bras. Quelque chose d'horrible était arrivé à cette fille.

"Pas vraiment. Mais qui sait vraiment qui il est?" répliquai-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle pouvait pas faire plus d'un mètre cinquante. Ces orbes chocolat brillèrent si d'une émotion qui disparut avant que je n'ai le temps de la reconnaître. Elle en effaça toute trace, reprenant une façade légèrement sardonique. Je devais lui tirer mon chapeau, c'était une expression que j'avais perfectionné au cours des cent cinquante dernières années, et elle la maîtrisait parfaitement.

"Amen. Je suppose que tu n'es pas là pour me manger, donc tu peux entrer si tu veux."

Elle m'emmena dans son salon, avant de se laisser tomber dans un vieux fauteuil en cuir. Ça ne s'accordait à aucune autre fourniture, mais une odeur lourde d'importance flottait dans l'air, une odeur de passé.

"Alors, Peter, qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans la Ville du Vent? Je suppose que ce n'est pas le café qu'on y sert?" me demanda-t-elle en plaçant ses mains sur ses genoux. Sa nonchalance m'irritait. Mais sous l'irritation et le choc, c'était plutôt agréable. Je n'avais pas tenu une conversation depuis des années, à moins d'inclure Sophia et mes autres repas. Et mon frère, mon créateur, mais même lui je ne l'avais pas vu depuis Maria.

"Oh je suis venu pour le climat," répondis-je d'une voix légère en injectant une pointe de taquinerie dans ma voix habituellement indifférente. Ça sembla lui plaire, et ses yeux pétillèrent lorsqu'elle me répondit en hochant légèrement la tête.

"Ouais, c'est compréhensible. De passage ou définitif?"

"Définitif," répondis-je. Il valait probablement mieux qu'elle sache que je n'étais pas un nomade. "J'ai récemment acheté une maison à Wood Burrow."

"Tu vis dans une communauté sécurisée?" me demanda-t-elle en éclatant de rire. Je comprenais pourquoi ça pourrait lui sembler bizarre, mais j'avais choisi ma maison avec beaucoup d'attention.

"Les terrains sont espacés, et mes voisins sont tous des trous du cul prétentieux, donc c'est facile d'y vivre," lui expliquai-je en reniflant son canapé. Ça sentait le...ben ça sentait le chien mouillé.

"Jacob," me dit-elle. "Tu sens mon ami Jacob. C'est un loup-garou."

"Tu sais que les loups existent?" lui demandai-je clairement surpris. Mais là encore, elle connaissait l'existence des vampires, peut-être que j'aurais dû m'y attendre. Peut-être que c'était les loups qui lui avaient parlé des vampires. Mais qui lui avait parlé des loups?

"Hey! Hey!" Elle claqua des doigts. "Tu sais que tu marmonnes doucement quand tu réfléchis comme ça? Tu n'as parlé à personne d'autre que toi-même depuis un long moment, n'est-ce pas? Et oui, je sais pour les loups. Certains de mes meilleurs amis sont des loups."

Je n'aimais pas que ce soit aussi évident que je n'étais pas...sociable. Je me sentais vulnérable, comme si c'était une faiblesse.

"Je ne voulais pas t'offenser," m'excusai-je en m'approchant du canapé. Ça puait comme s'il s'était frotté dessus. "Je pense qu'il a marqué ta maison, parce que ton canapé pue la mort. Maintenant que j'y pense, il a dû se frotter contre ta porte d'entrée aussi, parce que l'odeur est plutôt forte là-aussi."

"Ça ressemble à Jacob; il me fait la même chose à moi. Je m'attends à ce qu'il me pisse sur les pieds un jour, pour garder les bâtards de ton espèce loin de moi." Elle haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je vais expliquer ton odeur à Jacob lorsqu'il viendra me rendre visite."

"Je n'ai pas d'odeur," lui expliquai-je en la regardant se rouler en boule sur son fauteuil. "Pourquoi ce loup ressent-il le besoin de te marquer?"

"Putain! Pas d'odeur? Ben, c'est pratique. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait besoin de savoir que tu es là. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'ils viennent me babysitter juste parce que tu as décidé de squatter en ville. Il me marque parce qu'il est le futur Alpha de sa meute et que je suis comme sa soeur. Jacob est incroyablement protecteur. Il se prend pour mon grand frère."

"Te babysitter?" lui demandai-je, et j'avais l'impression que mes sourcils étaient perpétuellement froncés à cause de cette étrange humaine.

Elle haussa les épaules, "Eh, qu'est-ce que je peux dire? J'suis une humaine appétissante. Les vampires ont tendance à me suivre. J'ai eu une légère euh... altercation avec une féroce petite garce. Ça fait un bail que je l'ai pas vu, mais je suis sûre qu'elle reviendra. Elle veut se venger, une âme-soeur pour une âme-soeur. Ça s'est passé il y a six ans, on pourrait croire qu'elle en a marre. Elle ne sait pas où je suis maintenant. Ses plans ne sont donc pas clairs pour le moment."

"Tu étais l'âme-soeur d'un vampire?"

"Je pourrais difficilement nous qualifier d'âmes-soeurs, vu qu'il m'a quitté. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux dire? Mes besoins ne peuvent pas être satisfaits par de simples mortels. Ou par des loups-garous si tu veux tout savoir. Et vous, les Vampires, ne faites aucun effort," babilla-t-elle. "Enfin bref, est-ce qu'il n'y a que toi ou tu as un clan?"

"Il n'y a que moi," marmonnai-je en me sentant légèrement gêné. Je n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise à discuter de sa vie sexuelle. Surtout avec le chien. C'était porter la bestialité à un tout autre niveau. Et maintenant je me méfiais du canapé.

Elle sourit, "Kay, kay. Bon, Peter, j'ai rendez-vous avec une pharmacienne. Tu peux venir avec moi si tu veux. On dirait que t'as besoin d'un ami."

Je reniflai en entendant cette remarque. Elle était mal placée pour parler. "Oh, désolé, mais on ne peut pas tous être des papillons sociables comme toi. Tu n'as quitté ta maison qu'une seule fois cette semaine."

"Seigneur, t'es vraiment un obsédé," souffla-t-elle. "Je n'aime pas les gens," répondit-elle simplement.

"Moi non plus. Ils parlent trop."

"Oui, parce que la nourriture ne devrait jamais parler," me dit-elle en souriant.

Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. "Comment peux-tu me parler de ça aussi tranquillement? Je veux dire, c'est un meurtre, ce que je fais."

"Chasser pour ta nourriture n'est pas un meurtre. Mais eh...tu m'aurais déjà mangé si tu l'avais voulu. Je veux dire, je ne pense pas que mon odeur soit très appétissante maintenant, mais à l'époque, j'étais un morceau délicieux." Elle attrapa ses clés et se dirigea vers la porte. J'ouvris le passage sur l'allée de ciment menant à son allée de garage, mon imperméable flottant dans le vent. Bella sifflotait le générique de Carmen Sandiego. Bah, valait mieux ça que des blagues sur le Massacre de Columbine au moins.

"A l'époque?"

"Avant mon traitement. Apparemment, je suis schizophrène. Entre autre," dit-elle en haussant ses petites épaules. "Ça te dérange si on prend ma voiture? Je n'ai jamais aimé chevaucher les vampires. J'aime les trajets tranquilles."

Chevaucher...les vampires.

_Oh bordel. Des pensées convenables._

* * *

**Oh, et j'ai posté une nouvelle histoire, un James/Bella qui s'appelle 'L'Amour dans la Salle aux Miroirs'. Jetez-y un coup d'oeil! :D**

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Arbrepire_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	3. Arbrepire

**Auteur : **lifelesslyndsey

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Humour/Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à lifelesslyndsey. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**Okay, j'ai décidé de tenter le coup avec la page FaceBook! Vous m'y trouverez sous le nom Saw Trombone et il y a un lien direct vers la page sur mon profil! On va voir ce que ça va donner!**

* * *

**- Chapitre 3: Arbrepire -**

_-PoV Bella -_

"Ça te dérange si on prend ma voiture? Je n'ai jamais aimé chevaucher les vampires. J'aime les trajets tranquilles."

L'expression qui apparut sur son visage lorsque ce petit joyau échappa à mon filtre verbal fut sans prix. Peter s'immobilisa brusquement et je lui fonçai dans le dos. Je le contournai et vis que son visage était figé par le choc. Génial, c'était un Edward. Je me demandai s'il était aussi constipé que le dernier vampire frustré que j'avais fréquenté. Putain, j'espérai que non.

"Seigneur, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. Je voulais dire...être portée par un vampire qui court dans les bois. Ça me rend toujours malade."

"Pourquoi un vampire aurait-il besoin de te porter où que ce soit?" me demanda Peter en se tenant à côté de la portière passager de ma voiture avec hésitation.

"Je suis une humaine lente; ils en avaient marre d'attendre que j'avance à mon rythme lent. Peter, monte dans la putain de voiture," lui dis-je sèchement alors que sa main hésitait toujours à agripper la poignée, le dilemme qu'il traversait bien évident sur son visage. "Si t'as envie de me manger, j'roulerais avec les fenêtres ouvertes."

Il ouvrit sa portière, et j'avançais à vitesse humaine vers la mienne avant de monter dans la voiture sans aucune grâce. "Ce n'est pas ton odeur. J'ai juste...ben, normalement je parle pas aux humains, et je monte encore moins dans leurs voitures pour échanger nos histoires."

"On a pas vraiment échangé nos histoire, Peter. Si tu ne veux pas venir, d'accord. Mais je veux que tu saches que t'as pas besoin de te planquer dans les arbres, tu pourras toquer à ma porte à chaque fois que tu auras envie de me regarder manger mon petit-déjeuner ou vérifier mes mails."

"Tu me laisseras pas oublier, hein? Ecoute, j'en suis pas vraiment fier, mais en tant que vampire, je suis obligé de protéger le secret," souffla Peter, en se recoiffant nerveusement. "Bien sûr que je m'intéresserais à une humaine connaissant la vérité."

Je rigolai, "T'envisageais de me manger, hein? Avant que je te force à bouger ton cul scintillant?"

Il me lança un regard noir, "Oui," dit-il avec indignation. "Je n'avais pas encore pris ma décision."

"Et tu l'as prise maintenant?" lui demandai-je avec un large sourire. Il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils avant de répondre à mon sourire.

"Non, j'ai toujours pas pris ma décision." Il rigola, "Tu seras la première à le savoir."

"Merci pour l'avertissement," lui dis-je en lui lançant un sourire désabusé, auquel il répondit lentement. C'était vraiment un étrange Hommepire.

"Alors, parle-moi de toi," lui dis-je alors que je quittai mon allée et m'engageai sur la route privée menant à la banlieue de la ville.

Il soupira. "Que veux-tu savoir?"

Je réfléchis à la question. Je ne voulais rien savoir de trop précis. Je ne voulais pas vraiment savoir en fait. Contre toute attente, j'avais invité un vampire chez moi, dans ma voiture, et dans ma vie. Apparemment, je voulais voir un nouveau visage. Un mangeur d'homme en plus. Je me demandai brièvement si mon manque de jugeote était un effet secondaire de l'un de mes nombreux médicaments. Est-ce que ça me dérangerait si je ne prenais pas de médicaments? Ne mourrais-je pas de peur?

Non. Non, parce que je n'avais pas peur de mourir. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus peur de mourir. J'aurais accueilli la mort à bras ouverts maintenant; je me serais envoyé en l'air avec un faucheur si j'en avais croisé un. Peter n'était pas différent d'une falaise, d'une lame de rasoir, ou d'une poignée de somnifères. Il n'était qu'une autre tentative lâche de suicide. Une partie malsaine de moi espérait qu'il me tuerait. Je ne le lui dis pas, cependant. Ce fut à ce moment que je réalisai que je voulais passer du temps avec lui. Je voulais qu'il ait la moindre putain de petite opportunité de me mordre. Je n'avais aucune intention de me trancher la carotide ni rien, non, je ne tentais plus de me suicider. Je ne voulais pas fournir un tel effort. Comme je le voyais, c'était bénéfique pour nous deux. Je mourrais, il mangeait, et je sauvais sa prochaine victime. C'était bon, ça marchait. Je veux dire, je n'étais pas sûre qu'il me mangerait, donc...vraiment, j'étais parfaitement innocente.

"N'importe quoi. Pourquoi tu t'es installé à Seattle? Pourquoi t'es seul?" lui demandai-je au hasard alors que je m'engageai sur l'autoroute. Ma maison n'était qu'à quinze minutes de la ville, le plus loin possible sans pour autant m'isoler. J'aimais avoir des voisins. Avoir des voisins signifiait qu'aucun vampire ou loup-garou n'entreraient chez moi par effraction pour me regarder dormir. Ma maison était complètement verrouillée.

Il se figea pendant un moment, d'une rigidité artificielle que je n'obtiendrais jamais. "J'avais un clan autrefois, mais ce n'était pas fait pour moi. Je suis partis et peu de temps après, mon frère m'a suivi. On est resté ensemble pendant un moment mais il avait besoin de plus. Il s'est trouvé une compagne, et elle l'a entraîné ailleurs. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis le jour où il est partit, mais il me manque tous les jours. J'ai été seul depuis."

"Pas d'âme-soeur?" lui demandai-je doucement, et il haussa les épaules.

"Pas d'âme-soeur."

"Ben on dirait qu'on a quelque chose en commun. Moi aussi j'avais un clan autrefois, pas que je sois un vampire, mais je vivais pratiquement avec eux. C'était un clan inhabituellement grand, j'aurais été le huitième membre. Mais après un incident le soir de mon anniversaire, dû à une coupure, ils m'ont abandonné. Je n'en valais pas la peine. Donc, Peter, moi non plus, je n'ai ni clan, ni âme-soeur."

Je le surpris entrain de regarder l'intérieur de mon poignet avec curiosité. Il voulait savoir si c'était comme ça que j'avais eu cette cicatrice, mais il ne demanderait pas. Ou en tout cas, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir demander.

"T'es vraiment du genre indécis," remarquai-je en regardant son conflit interne se refléter sur son visage.

"Ça se voit tant que ça?" me demanda-t-il en poussant un soupir.

Je ris, "Je l'ai remarqué la première fois où je t'ai vu, entrain de marmonner en tenant deux boîtes de nourriture pour chat," lui dis-je avec un sourire. Il grimaça, me faisant éclater de rire. "Pourquoi t'achetais de la nourriture pour chat au fait?"

"L'ancienne propriétaire de ma maison les nourrissait, et ils ne veulent pas partir. Je ne voulais pas...Je ne pouvais pas les laisser mourir de faim...ils étaient là les premiers. Donc je les ai nourris. Et maintenant ils partiront plus jamais."

"T'aurais pu les manger," soulignai-je avec un sourire. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer les Cullen manger un chat. Enfin peut-être Emmett, ce garçon aurait mangé n'importe quoi.

"Je ne mange pas les animaux," me dit sérieusement Peter d'une voix basse et menaçante.

"J'en suis bien consciente. Hey...tu portais pas des lentilles de contact?"

Il baissa le pare-soleil et se regarda dans le miroir. "Merde. Elles se sont dissoutes." Il baissa les yeux sur ses genoux.

"Peter, je me moque de tes yeux."

Il me regarda et haussa un sourcil. "Tu devrais pas."

"T'as raison, je devrais pas. Mais c'est le cas. Peut-être que je suis folle. Peut-être que c'est mes médicaments. Ils me rendent...passive." Passive, mon cul, je pourrais regarder un chaton se faire écraser par un camion et tout ce que je ferais ce serait de me dire, 'c'est triste'. Sans parler de la gifle que ma libido avait pris, mais ce n'était pas important ça.

J'arrivai à la Pharmacie et m'engageai dans le drive-in. L'assistante me fis un sourire rose bonbon révélant des dents jaunes. Est-ce que je ressemblai à ça y'a six ans? Putain, j'espérai que non.

"Isabella M. Swan," dis-je avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de nous saluer ou de nous demander si on voulait prendre une carte de fidélité ou une autre connerie de ce genre.

"Isabella?" répéta Peter en haussant un sourcil parfait. Sérieusement, aucune cire, pince à épiler, crème dépilatoire ne pourraient offrir une telle perfection à un sourcil humain. J'étais jalouse de ses sourcils.

Je soupirai, comme à chaque fois que je devais donner mon nom complet, "Isabella Marie."

* * *

_-PoV Peter-_

Bien qu'il me soit étonnamment facile de lui parler, Bella était peut-être un peu trop directe. Elle m'accusait sans préambule, allant même jusqu'à mentionner ma nature indécise et mon incapacité à choisir de la putain de nourriture pour chat. Comme si je n'étais pas déjà assez humilié par ça. Je n'avais pas besoin qu'elle remarque ma singularité. C'était pas marrant d'être un vampire avec des TOCs.

Et mes yeux. Pour une fille qui avait servi de buffet à non pas un mais plusieurs vampires, putain elle avait des couilles. Elle était un peu trop sûre d'elle à mon goût, elle aurait dû avoir peur. J'avais mangé des personnes plus fortes qu'elle.

La fille au drive-in fit un demi-sourire à Bella qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'autre chose. Elle s'appellait Erica, elle avait un bronzage artificiel, des racines sombres, et une coupe de cheveux asymétrique. Et ce qui ressemblait fortement à de l'herpès autour de la bouche, dissimulé par une tonne de maquillage et de gloss rose bonbon. J'avais envie de me laver les mains rien qu'en la regardant. Sérieusement, si j'avais été humain, la simple idée que ce soit elle qui me tende mes médicaments m'empêcheraient de les prendre. Cette salope était dégoûtante.

"Isabella M. Swan," dit Bella avant même que la fausse-blonde puisse parler. Elle hocha la tête et alla chercher le traitement de Bella.

"Isabella?" lui demandai-je avec un sourire. La fille à côté de moi n'avait rien d'une Isabella. Vingt minutes avec elle me _criait _Bella.

Elle grogna, clairement irritée par son prénom, "Isabella Marie."

"Eh bien, Isabella Marie, je m'appelle Peter Micha," répondis-je en lui tendant une main qu'elle serra avec un sourire désabusé. J'avais réalisé que j'avais été complètement stupide plus tôt dans la journée, et si lui serrer la main me permettait de me faire pardonner et de me présenter complètement, je le ferais.

Ses mains étaient chaudes. Genre incroyablement chaudes. Je pouvais sentir son pouls sous mes doigts, et c'était agréable. Ça me semblait aussi être une invitation à dîner, mais je repoussai ces pensées. Je ne mangerais pas ma nouvelle amie. Ce serait plutôt malpoli.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté alors qu'Erica vérifier les informations de sécurité sociale de Bella. "Micha... C'est un prénom d'Ange," dit-elle presque comme si elle n'était pas sûre d'elle-même. Je me raidis à côté d'elle, incapable de répondre. Est-ce que cette putain d'humaine remarquait tout, sérieusement?

"Euh, ouais. Ça l'était," fut ce que je dis sans réfléchir. Le remarquerait-elle? Elle secoua la tête, comme pour me dire qu'elle était d'accord avec moi alors que c'était sa propre remarque.

"Ma mère a eu une période religieuse. Elle adorait lire des histoires sur les Anges. Je ne me rappelle pas de la mission de Micha, mais je me rappelle que je trouvais ce nom joli." Elle rigola, "C'est plutôt stupide maintenant que j'y repense."

Elle trouve que mon nom est joli.

Joli?

J'étais un peu offensé. J'étais un putain d'Assassin de Vampires bordel. J'étais pas joli.

J'étais féroce et tout.

Salut, je suis un Vampire. Prend-moi au sérieux!

"Merci," dit Bella en parlant dans ce dégoûtant interphone en plastique. Je pouvais presque voir la salive des autres clients, des clients malades, recouvrant ce truc. Elle attrapa ses deux sacs en papier blanc et les laissa tomber sur mes jambes. "Savon?" m'offrit-elle en sortant une petite bouteille emplie d'un liquide transparent. L'odeur était chimique et me faisait penser à un patient atteint d'un cancer en phase terminale. Purement chimique.

"Non merci."

Elle grimaça, "Je suis désolée, j'imagine que l'odeur doit être horrible. J'ai des problèmes...avec les germes.

"C'est bon. Je préfère ne pas interférer avec ta vie. J'apprécie que tu ais pris le temps de me parler, bien que ça me fasse douter de ta santé mentale et de ton instinct de survie."

Bella eut un rire rauque que je n'aurais pas dû apprécier. C'était rare pour moi d'entendre des rires, que ce soit le mien ou celui des autres. C'était agréable, voir même apaisant. Elle ne devrait pas être entrain de rire, et pourtant elle l'était, et ses yeux chocolat brillaient.

"L'instinct de survie? A quoi ça sert? Ecoute, Peter, relax. T'es un putain de rigide, j'ai presque envie de te faire avaler un valium. Ou peut-être que je pourrais glisser un Percocet dans un cocktail d'O positif quand on retourneras chez moi. T'es un vampire. Relax."

"Je n'ai pas l'habitude de fréquenter des humains. Je fréquente à peine les Vampires. Je suis...un reclus." Je fronçai les sourcils. Putain, pourquoi je lui racontais ça?

Elle sourit. "J'avais cru comprendre. Comme tu l'as peut-être remarqué, j'aime pas beaucoup sortir de chez moi non plus."

Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de rire en entendant cela parce que c'était vrai. "T'as des rituels bien définis toi aussi, Bella. Tout ce que tu fais est minutieusement chronométré. Jusqu'au temps que tu passes aux toilettes."

"Putain, t'es sérieusement bizarre," grogna-t-elle. Elle m'avait grogné dessus. C'était mignon et humain et je me demandai si elle savait qu'elle avait fait ça. Ça me fit me demander combien de temps elle avait passé en compagnie de vampires pour prendre une telle habitude. "Et alors, je mène ma vie d'une main de fer. Ça m'empêche de m'ennuyer. L'ennui me fait faire des trucs dangereux. Je dois rester occupée."

"Tu laves tes sols chaque jour," remarquai-je en lui lançant un regard dubitatif.

Elle haussa les épaules, "Je lave mes comptoirs à la javel aussi. Je cire mes poignées de porte. Je shampouine ma moquette une fois par semaine. Parfois je le fais torse nu, tu devrais rester dans le coin. La deuxième fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée devrait te donner une bonne vue."

Je la regardai avec la bouche grande ouverte, "Bella, je n'ai jamais...je n'ai pas essayé de te voir...euh...sans vêtements," finis-je difficilement en jouant avec un bout de papier déchiré.

"Nue, Peter," dit-elle d'une voix morne, "Je pense que le mot que tu cherchais était nue. En tenue d'Eve. Dénudée. A poil."

"Oui, ça. Je ne t'ai jamais vu...nue." C'était la vérité.

"Oui, ben, comme je te l'ai dit avant, je préférerais que tu sois dans ma maison plutôt que tu m'espionnes. T'as gardé tes distances, et bien que j'admire ça, t'as passé les dernières semaines dans un arbre. Ça doit pas être très marrant."

"Pourquoi t'as un tel système de sécurité?" lui demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment avoir besoin de ce genre de chose.

Elle rigola, "J'aime décourager les visites impromptues. Quand j'étais ado, des créatures mythiques aimaient entrer dans ma chambre pour me regarder dormir."

"Y'a vraiment des tordus," dis-je sans prendre la peine de dissimuler mon dégoût. "Je veux dire, je comprend que ce que j'ai fait était une violation de ton intimité, mais pour ma défense, c'est dangereux pour les vampires que tu connaisses notre existence. Cependant, je n'entrerais jamais chez toi sans une invitation. Putain, c'est ridicule."

Bella rigola à côté de moi, "C'est plutôt flippant. A l'époque, je trouvais ça, je sais pas, _romantique_."

"C'est pour ça la farine?" lui demandai-je. "Pour savoir si qui que ce soit à réussis à éviter tes caméras?"

"Ouaip. Personne n'entre chez moi sans mon accord."

"Pourquoi?" insistai-je. Après tout, si elle connaissait des Vampires et des Loups-Garous, et que ça ne la dérangeait pas de m'inviter chez elle, alors pourquoi utilisait-elle de telles mesures de sécurité?

"Pour le contrôle," répondit-elle d'une voix aussi dure que ses yeux. "Personne, humain ou surnaturel, ne devrait pouvoir s'incruster dans ma vie sans mon accord. C'est extrêmement difficile d'entre en contact avec moi. J'ai une assistante qui prend mes messages; elle m'appelle une fois par jour pour me les transmettre. A part ça, j'ai une adresse mail qu'une seule personne au monde connaît. Et tant qu'il sera le seul, aucun lutin curieux ne pourra la découvrir," finit-elle avec un sourire étonnamment sadique. Je n'avais aucune idée de qui elle parlait, mais elle me faisait légèrement flipper.

"Un lutin curieux?" lui demandai-je stupidement en lissant les plis de ma veste Ils me rendaient dingues. Je me demandai vaguement si Bella savait ou je pourrais trouver un teinturier décent dans le coin.

"Ouaip," acquiesça-t-elle, "Une petite Lutinpire, qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fourrer son nez là où elle n'aurait pas dû," fulmina-t-elle alors que ses doigts fins se resserraient sur le volant au point d'en devenir blanc.

"L'une des vampires qui a essayé de te manger, je suppose?"

Elle rigola et son rictus menaçant se transforma en un large sourire, "Oh non, elle n'a jamais essayé de me manger. Elle peut voir le futur, ou les différents futurs possibles. D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est fluctuent. Mais elle ne peut pas voir les loups-garous, donc Jacob est le seul à avoir mon adresse mail. Il reçoit tous mes mails professionnels et me les envoie ensuite, pour qu'il y ait pas moyen qu'elle les voit."

"C'est plutôt futé," remarquai-je en mourant d'envie d'enlever les cheveux qu'elle avait perdu sur son volant, "Si c'est pas trop personnel, pourrais-je te demander pourquoi tu la détestes autant?"

Le visage de Bella s'adoucit, "Je ne la déteste pas. Je veux juste pas qu'elle me trouve. Bien que je ne blâme pas le Clan, j'ai réalisé que bien qu'ils me mettaient en danger, je les mettais encore plus en danger moi-même."

"Pourrais-je te demander des explications complémentaire?" demandai-je en lissant désespérément le papier froissé contenant ses médicaments. Il y avait une trace rose dessus qui me fit grimacer. Tout ce qui avait approché la bouche d'Erica ne devait pas me toucher. Bien que je sois pratiquement sûr que les Vampires ne pouvaient pas développer d'herpes, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque d'attraper une telle maladie. Cette simple pensée me dégoûtait.

Elle hocha sèchement la tête. "Le trajet de retour dure quinze minutes. Tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux au cours de ces quinze minutes, mais après ça, tu ne pourras plus jamais me poser la moindre question sur mes précédentes relations avec des vampires. Es-tu...d'accord?" me demanda-t-elle sans quitter la route des yeux.

Je lui jetai un coup d'oeil nerveux, "Si tu préfères que je ne te poses pas de questions..."

Haussant les épaules d'une manière qui dissipa toute la tension ambiante, elle répondit, "Non. Si nous voulons que cette association...amitié...quoi que ce soit qui se développera entre nous continue, on se posera des questions. Donc, quinze minutes. Demande tout ce que tu veux."

"Pourquoi sont-ils partis?" lui demandai-je, la prenant par surprise alors qu'une partie de mon cerveau vampirique se demandait pourquoi elle était prête à développer une amitié ou une association avec moi alors que ça ne faisait qu'une demi-heure qu'on se connaissait. C'était du même niveau que 'pourquoi donc suis-je monté dans cette voiture?'

"Y'a eu un incident. Un membre du Clan, l'âme-soeur du Lutinpire, n'avait pas autant de contrôle que les autres. Je me suis entaillé le doigt sur du papier d'emballage et il a essayé de me manger. Une réaction parfaitement normale, vraiment. Je ne lui en veux pas. Mon petit-ami m'a dit qu'il partait parce qu'il ne s'intéressait plus à moi. Parce que j'étais un fardeau. Il m'a fallut quelques années, mais je pense qu'il est partit parce qu'il avait peur. Peur du fait que ça aurait pu être lui qui voulait me mordre. J'étais sa Chanteuse, après tout."

Je haletai bruyamment, à ma plus grande honte. "Et tu as survécu pour en parler."

Elle me fit un sourire serein. "J'ai survécu pour parler de beaucoup de choses, Peter. Edward, c'était son nom, m'a abandonné dans les bois. Je suis tombée et je ne me suis pas relevée. C'est un loup-garou qui m'a ramené chez moi. Edward...était tordu. Je le sais maintenant. Une créature égoïste incapable de sacrifier quoi que ce soit pour ce qu'il estimait être son tout. J'aurais renoncé à la vie pour lui, à mon existence. Mais il s'est accroché à une humanité qu'il ne possédait pas. Il a préféré passer l'éternité, seul avec une bonne conscience plutôt que passer l'éternité avec moi et notre amour."

"Parle-moi des loups," lui demandai-je d'une voix légère en sentant la tension qui était réapparue dans l'air. "Tu as découvert leur existence grâce aux vampires?"

"Jacob Black m'a aidé à traverser ma dépression post-vampirique. Il voulait une relation que je ne pouvais pas lui donner, mais il était mon ami. Il s'est transformé. Quand il a commencé à m'ignorer, à mettre de la distance entre nous, je suis devenue...mentalement instable."

Bien que son ton était léger, ses mots m'incitèrent à demander. "C'est à dire?"

"J'ai sauté du haut d'une falaise au beau milieu d'un orage," dit-elle d'une voix neutre en enclenchant son clignotant.

Je déglutis. Le suicide était une tragédie. "Est-ce que tu voulais mourir?"

"Oui," répondit-elle sans hésitation. "Mais un putain de chien géant m'a sorti de l'eau. J'étais...incohérente. Un instant, y'avait un chien qui me léchait le visage, l'instant d'après, c'était devenu un immense Indien. J'ai pardonné à Jacob, et il m'a pardonné et tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Un an plus tard, il s'est impregné."

"Âme-soeur," dis-je sans m'en rendre compte, mon esprit venait de s'emplir d'informations qui n'étaient pas là avant. Ce n'était pas surprenant et je les étudiai rapidement, apprenant tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le sujet, "Quand un loup trouve son âme-soeur."

"Oui. C'est une adorable jeune fille. Elle m'a conseillé un excellent thérapeute," remarqua Bella, d'une voix absente.

"Est-ce que tu voulais être transformée?" lui demandai-je en sentant que la conversation sur les loups était close. "Est-ce que tu voulais devenir un vampire?"

Elle sourit légèrement comme si elle se rappelait de quelque chose. "Oui. Le Lutinpire a dit que je deviendrais un vampire, mais j'ai appris à ne pas trop me fier à ses visions qui ne concernaient pas la météo."

J'étais abasourdi. "Je n'ai jamais rencontré personne qui voulait devenir un vampire. Te damner aussi complètement."

"Tu n'as jamais été amoureux."

Je ris en entendant ça, d'un rire sombre et citai, _"L'amour est un oiseau, un coeur avec des ailes. Une chanson au petit matin, l'oiseau chante. L'amour est une épreuve, que l'on subit. L'amour est une guerre qui n'est jamais juste."_ C'était quelque chose que Dieu m'avait dit une fois, quand je Lui avais demandé ce qu'était l'amour. L'amour, m'avait-Il dit, n'était pas une de ses créations, mais une culmination du Libre Arbitre.

"J'ai l'impression que ces jolis mots servent à dissimuler quelque chose de triste," remarqua Bella. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

Je haussai les épaules, "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire pour toi?" Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils signifiaient pour moi, et je n'avais aucune envie d'essayer de le découvrir.

Elle rigola, "T'es un petit vicieux, hein? Un jour, tu répondras à mes questions, Peter, et tu le feras de bon coeur."

"Peut-être," admis-je. Je n'avais absolument aucune intention de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Elle savait déjà beaucoup trop.

Elle resta silencieuse pendant de nombreuses minutes, et j'aurais aimé avoir d'autres questions à lui poser. Mais sur le coup, j'en avais plus. Le passé n'était que ça, le passé. Si c'était là qu'elle voulait arrêter, alors ce n'était pas à moi de me plaindre.

"Pour moi," commença-t-elle, rompant ainsi le silence, "Ça veut dire que l'amour est inconsistant. Que l'amour est souvent douloureux. Que l'amour est souvent une erreur. Et qu'il n'y a aucune justice, personne à blâmer, parce que nous choisissons nous même qui nous aimons."

Garant la voiture, elle attrapa le sachet de la pharmacie. "Je suis une petite chose aigrie, n'est-ce pas? J'ai probablement un goût de merde."

Je hochai la tête sans m'en rendre compte. "Tu sens...les produits ménagers... Une odeur fleurie mais chimique. Ça doit être ton traitement alors?"

"Ouais. Tu pourrais probablement te défoncer en me suçant le sang. Tu viens? Je dois laver mes sols et parler à mon agent."

"Je..." ne sais pas si je devrais. J'avais ma réponse, et il aurait mieux valu que je m'en aille. Je n'étais pas sûr de ce qui me retenait là.

"N'y pense pas. Tu es seul. Viens," me dit-elle fermement en ne me laissant même pas l'opportunité de répondre. Je la suivis en me demandant ce qui m'attendait.

* * *

**J'pars en vacance le 30 juillet! Trois semaines en Italie... Plage, restau, boîte de nuit :D Et pas de connexion internet! Je serais de retour le 21 août!**

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Prudepire_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	4. Prudepire

**Auteur : **lifelesslyndsey

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Humour/Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à lifelesslyndsey. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 4: Prudepire -**

_-PoV PeterPire-_

Avant Bella, je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point je passai mon temps à ne pas prendre de décisions. Elle semblait sentir mon hésitation indéterminée, et me donnait des ordres comme un sergent-chef. Ce qui aurait dû m'irriter était étrangement réconfortant. Cependant, l'étrangeté de cette situation ne m'échappait pas. Le lion était apprivoisé par l'agneau. Bien que je ne sois pas vraiment sûr de qui était l'agneau et qui était le lion pour le moment.

On était dans l'entée de Bella, ou plutôt, elle était dans l'entrée et j'étais forcé de rester sur le pas de la porte.

"Je m'en fous que tu veuilles enlever tes chaussures, Peter, tu dois les mettre, que t'ais des chaussures ou non aux pieds," me dit-elle, une main posée sur sa hanche, et l'autre me tendant des chaussons d'hôpital bleus.

"Tu vas laver tes sols de toutes façons!" répliquai-je en refusant de prendre les chaussons humiliants.

Elle me fit un sourire provocateur et sautilla vers moi pour mettre ces trucs dans la poche de ma chemise. Son sourire se fit victorieux. "Alors tu peux juste rester assis dehors, Arbre-Pire."

* * *

Je m'assis sur l'un des tabourets chromés de la cuisine de Bella, les chevilles nouées pour suspendre mes chaussures couvertes par les chaussons pour ne pas toucher son sol immaculé. Elle dansa autour de moi, ignorant mes épaules avachies par la défaite. Sa cuisine...était la copie conforme de celles qu'on pouvait trouver dans les catalogues d'Ikea. Rouge vif avec des finitions chromées, avec une plaque chauffante que je n'avais pas prit la peine de commander. En fait, sa cuisine était quasiment identique à celle que j'avais fait installer la semaine dernière.

"J'ai acheté la même cuisine la semaine dernière," lui dis-je alors qu'elle sortait ce que je ne pouvais que qualifier d'un arsenal de ménage. Des produits chimiques corrosifs glougloutaient dans leurs bouteilles en plastique alors qu'elle fouillait dans le tas pour en sortir celles qu'elle voulait. La dernière bouteille libéra des effluves de lilas chimique alors qu'elle enfilait des glands en latex avec un large sourire!

"J'adore Ikea! Pas besoin de réfléchir. Je n'ai même pas eu à briser mon voeux de ne pratiquement jamais sortir de chez moi. J'ai acheté toute cette merde online et on me l'a livré le lendemain. Ils me l'ont même installé," me dit-elle par dessus le murmure constant de sa vaporetto. Je devais bien admettre qu'Ikea était pratique. C'était pour ça que j'aimais aussi. C'était aussi simple que de cliquer sur un truc et de dire 'emballez-le, je le prends.' En plus, comme ça on était sûr que toutes les merdes s'accordaient entre elles. Et pour être honnête, j'aimais que mes merdes s'accordent.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie?" lui demandai-je soudainement, en sentant que ce serait une question convenable. Je connaissais le prix d'une cuisine de ce genre, mais je n'étais pas assez direct pour lui demander comment elle pouvait se payer de tels meubles.

Elle releva la tête de son ménage pour me regarder droit dans les yeux avant de verser un liquide violet sur le sol. "J'écris des Romans pour Ados, des histoires d'amour entre humains et vampires," me dit-elle d'une voix calme avant de reprendre son ménage.

"Quoi?"

Elle rigola, et fit facilement glisser sa serpillière sous les meubles, "Sérieusement. Ne pète pas un plomb cependant. Je m'en tiens aux créatures nocturnes qui brûle au soleil et qui supporte pas l'ail et l'eau bénite. Les gens croient à toutes ces conneries. Je me roule dans l'argent d'adolescentes et de femmes au foyer qui s'ennuient."

"Tu...écris...des histoires...de vampires." Apparemment, l'incohérence était un effet secondaire de Bella. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre mes propres mots. Elle...écrivait des histoires de vampires. Quelque chose sonnait faux là-dedans. Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de rire.

Elle renifla avant de me faire un sourire. "Je travaille sur une nouvelle série de livres. Des jeunes loup-garous enragés qui essayent de vivre normalement tout en se battant contre des vampires. J'utilise un pseudonyme."

Je grognai et attrapai ma tête à deux mains. Ouais, j'avais déjà entendu parler de Bella avant, mais pas sous ce nom là. "T'es Maria Cygnet. Tes merdes sont dans tous les magasins. _Couché de soleil_, c'est ça?"

Elle gloussa, "Et _Levé de soleil_. Très créatif, je sais. Mon prochain livre s'appellera _Lune de sang_ pour tout te dire," renifla-t-elle. "Oh, et c'est vraiment de la merde en plus, non? Tu les a lu? Des pures conneries. Je ne supporte pas de les lire. Mais la demande est astronomique. Tu sais qu'ils vendent des poupées avec? Je pourrais vivre rien qu'avec les ventes de t-shirts."

Et sur ces mots, elle souleva son pull pour dévoiler un garçon pâle au look androgyne qui portait ce qui semblait être du rouge à lèvres entrain d'étreindre une adolescente au regard rêveur. Elle avait de grands yeux et des cheveux longs, et semblait légèrement confuse.

"Est-ce que c'est censé être toi?" lui demandai-je en pointant la fille du doigt. Bella baissa les yeux vers sa poitrine et sourit en enlevant une filoche du visage de 'Bella'.

"Les éditeurs aimaient mon look. Et, vraiment, c'était moi. Presque. J'ai raconté mon histoire pathétique dans mes livres, tout en dissimulant prudemment toute la vérité sur les vampires. Donc si t'as soudainement un coup de speed, et que tu les lis, n'y prête pas trop attention," me dit-elle en haussant les épaules et en agitant son balais. Elle sortit un vaporisateur du seau et commença à asperger les poignées des meubles et les clenches de portes.

"Ne le prend pas mal, s'il te plaît, mais je doute vraiment que je vais lire tes romans pour adolescentes un jour," lui dis-je gentiment en espérant ne pas l'offenser. Elle rigola à nouveau; il semblerait que le rire soit sa réponse à tout. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait de si drôle, mais je ne pouvais pas me décider à la questionner.

"Je préférerais que tu ne les lises pas. Etant donné que nous sommes au stade ou nous formons notre opinion de l'autre dans ce début d'amitié inter-espèce, je préférerais ne pas prendre le risque que tu me juges accidentellement en te basant sur une merde littéraire."

On passa le reste de notre temps dans un silence confortable, et je fus ravi de découvrir que Bella n'éprouvait pas le besoin de combler le silence. Elle fit le ménage violemment, essuyant tout avec de grands cercles féroces, frottant chaque parcelle impeccable jusqu'à ce ses comptoirs chromés brillent comme du verre.

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais? Les nomades doivent bien gagner leur vie aussi," me demanda-t-elle en rangeant les serpillières et les produits de ménage dans leur placard. Elle jeta ses gants en latex dans la poubelle assortie sous l'évier avant de se tourner pour s'appuyer contre son évier fraîchement astiqué.

"Je suis un ingénieur en mécanique automobile indépendant," lui expliquai-je et je souris en voyant ses yeux se perdre dans le vague, "Je fais de jolis dessins de voitures qui n'existent pas encore pour les vendre aux grandes compagnies contre beaucoup d'argent."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et renifla une fois de plus, "Quelle surprise, un autre vampire blindé. Alors est-ce que tu as dessiné des voitures assez connues pour que j'en ai entendu parler?"

"J'ai vendu quelques dessins originaux pour leurs Volvo aux allemands, il y a une cinquantaine d'années. J'ai dessiné les mini-van Wolkswagen aussi. Mes enfants hypothétiques reçoivent encore de l'argent pour ça. La plupart de mes dessins sont achetés, mais mis de côté pendant quelques années avant d'être produits. C'est beaucoup plus facile de dessiner une voiture que d'en construire une. Je change mes héritiers tous les vingt ans et vends mes dessins sous plusieurs noms différents. Bella?"

"Désolée, quoi?" me demanda-t-elle avec les yeux écarquillés. "J'étais perdue après Volvo. C'est une voiture de lopette ça. T'en as fait d'autres comme ça?"

Je boudai, "Je ne suis pas celui qui a transformé les Volvo en voitures familiale. Laisse-moi te dire que j'avais dessiné une voiture beaucoup plus masculine. Et ce n'est pas la seule voiture que j'ai créé. J'ai créé le tableau de bord pour Aston Ma-"

Ses yeux devinrent froids, et ses doigts se crispèrent, "Je veux plus parler de voitures."

Sentant que j'avais malencontreusement mis les pieds dans le plat, je soupirai, une pathétique habitude humaine dont je n'avais jamais réussis à me débarrasser, "Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas?"

"Non," répondit-elle automatiquement, avant que ses épaules ne s'affaissent. "Oui. Mais c'est stupide, et tu ne l'as certainement pas fait exprès. Peux-tu accepter que j'en veuille déraisonnablement et vicieusement à de pauvres voitures qui n'ont jamais fait de mal à personne? Viens. Dans le salon. Je suis nerveuse quand je prends pas mes médicaments à l'heure." Elle attrapa son sachet de la pharmacie, et sortit de la cuisine sans dire un autre mot.

Je lui obéis et la suivis dans le salon avant de m'installer prudemment sur le canapé qui sentait le chien mouillé. Je me forçai à me dire que bien que ça sentait le chien mouillé, ça ne sentait pas le sexe et donc que ça limitait les risques qu'elle se soit envoyé en l'air avec les loups sur ce meuble. Je m'étais déjà permis de penser trop longtemps à sa vie sexuelle, étant donné que même une seconde était de trop, et j'étais juste mal à l'aise.

"Putain, arrête de bouger, Gigote-Pire," s'énerva Bella. "Seigneur. T'es vraiment bizarre. Le canapé n'a rien. Environ une fois par mois les garçons viennent ici, donc ouais, ça sent probablement le chien, mais ça fait des années que je me suis pas envoyé en l'air avec n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Ou qui que ce soit, d'ailleurs."

"Euh," répondis-je, avec une putain d'éloquence. Que répondre à ça? J'étais plutôt intelligent, bien qu'un peu aigri, avec une connaissance intime de tout l'univers, mais le sexe...n'était pas quelque chose que je comprenais, ou que je souhaitais comprendre pour être honnête. Ça me semblait très sale tout ça, et c'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de la mort sans mourir pour les gens, même si ça ne durait qu'un instant.

Je relevai la tête pour voir Bella m'étudier avec curiosité et dissimulai rapidement mon visage, qu'elle semblait être capable de lire comme une putain de bd du journal. "Bien, alors," dit-elle d'une voix légère en fouillant dans son sachet, "Le sexe ne sera pas un de nos sujets de conversations alors. C'est bon, je ne te jugerais pas. J'ai rencontré des vampires prudes avant toi, donc c'est pas nouveau."

Grimaçant, j'enlevai mon manteau et le jetai à l'autre bout du canapé avant de m'installer plus confortablement, "Je ne suis pas prude."

"Est-ce que tu veux voir mes nichons?" me demanda-t-elle brusquement alors que ses doigts tiraient sur le bas de son t-shirt pour révéler plusieurs centimètres de son...abdomen. Son nombril était...plus que ce que j'avais jamais vu chez quelqu'un de vivant, et le brusque assaut de besoin primaire qui me submergea me terrifia. Je ne faisais pas _ça_. Pas que j'y ai jamais pensé. J'y avais énormément pensé. Je ne le faisais juste pas. Je n'étais pas une personne 'active'. J'étais plutôt du genre cérébral. Mais putain, j'étais pratiquement sûr qu'on avait déjà établit ce fait avant!

Je sursautai et bondis presque du canapé. "Non!"

Elle rigola et relâcha son t-shirt avant de reporter son attention sur ses médicaments. "Ouais, t'es pas un putain de prude, après tout, c'est pas comme si tu venais de refuser un petit show gratuit. C'est pas comme si je t'avais proposé une pipe."

Oh génial. J'avais une putain..._d'érection_.

Parce que j'étais non seulement un vampire, mais aussi un ange, mes connaissances combinée à mon cerveau immense capable de cataloguer chaque information signifiaient que je pouvais créer des images incroyablement détaillées à chaque mot que j'entendais. Et essayer d'ignorer les images qui me vinrent à l'esprit lorsque le mot Pipe lui échappa, fut comme essayer de pisser sur une maison en feu. Ça ne marcha pas. Je maudis les dieux, le Mien et les autres, d'avoir choisis d'enlever ma veste. Je n'avais pas souvent ce problème, et je ne savais jamais vraiment comment réagir dans ce cas-là.

Chaque alarme de mon esprit et de mon corps s'enclencha et m'ordonna de fuir. Pas juste mon côté angélique, mais mon côté vampirique aussi. J'avais passé un millénaire dans le corps d'un Ange, sans un iota de sexualité, si ce n'est le fait que j'avais l'image d'un homme. Mais ce n'avait été que ça, juste une image. Je n'étais ni homme ni femme.

Maintenant que j'étais un vampire, j'avais un air viril. Il n'y avait rien d'androgyne chez moi, contrairement à quand j'avais été un Ange. Et ce n'était plus un péché pour moi d'admettre que j'aimais avoir une queue. Même si je ne m'en étais jamais servi. J'aimais être un homme.

Même si je n'en étais pas vraiment un. En ce qui concernait les érections, je n'avais pas l'habitude d'en avoir. C'était juste quelque chose que je ne faisais pas. Bien sûr, je pensais à ce genre de truc. Beaucoup, pour être honnête, mais toujours d'un point de vue externe, et jamais avec une intention claire. J'étais un cérébral, pas un décideur. J'étais sûr qu'on avait déjà établit ce fait.

Et me voilà, avec une érection. Une érection cognitive, provoquée par mes pensées, par mes idées, quelque chose qui ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Bien sûr, ça m'était déjà arrivé d'avoir une érection inappropriée parce que mon jean me frottait de la mauvaise façon. Elles ne provenaient pas de pensées ou de curiosité. C'était le cas de celle-çi, cependant.

C'était elle. Sa bouche, ses mots. Ses jambes pâles. Elle faisait naître des idées, des images en moi que je ne m'étais jamais permis d'envisager, et maintenant, je ne pouvais plus m'en débarrasser. Et à ma plus grande inquiétude, je découvrais que je ne voulais pas m'en débarrasser. Ma curiosité voulait savoir ce que de telles idées pourraient faire. Elle n'avait fait rien de plus que de prononcer le mot pipe, et je me retrouvais perdu dans une spirale d'indécision et de confusion, avec une putain d'érection dont je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Enfin, je savais quoi en faire, c'était juste...que je ne faisais pas ça.

"Peter?" La voix légèrement paniquée de Bella me ramena sur terre, "Peter? Seigneur, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas...est-ce que ça va? Je ne voulais pas t'offenser, ni te surprendre ni rien, mais tu pourrais descendre, parce que tu me fais flipper. Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolée, c'est juste que je...tu veux bien descendre du plafond maintenant?"

J'ouvris les yeux et vis Bella à l'envers, et à ma plus consternation, je vis son décolleté aussi. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne pouvais pas ignorer la présence d'un décolleté plongeant; un parfait décolleté plongeant. Ou en tout cas, il était aussi parfait que j'avais imaginé un décolleté plongeant l'être, aussi parfait que j'avais pris la peine de l'imaginer. Putain, comment j'avais fini sur son plafond? Putain, y'avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez moi.

"Je _suis _désolé," marmonnai-je en me laissant retomber au sol. "Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé?"

"Tu t'es bloqué!" souffla-t-elle. "T'es passé en mode vampire complet. T'as arrêté de faire semblant de respirer, t'as arrêté de bouger, t'as arrêté de cligner des yeux. Tu t'es figé... Et ensuite, tu t'es soudainement retrouvé assis au plafond. C'est cool comme truc, au fait. Est-ce que c'est ton don?"

Mon don? Oh oui, "Euh, ouais, en quelque sorte."

"Je suis désolée. Il est clair que tu viens d'une époque où les idéaux étaient différents et je peux vraiment respecter ça. Je ne voulais pas t'offenser." Elle se pencha vers moi et posa sa main sur mon genou, et il me fallut toutes mes forces pour ne pas sursauter en sentant sa chaleur. "Tu es resté seul pendant très longtemps, n'est-ce pas?"

"Je n'étais pas offensé, j'étais surpris, c'est tout. Vraiment je n'ai pas d'idée sur la sexualité, c'est plutôt personnel, non? Ce n'était pas ça. C'est juste...je...je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler aussi librement de ce genre de choses. Donc parfois, je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir. Quand la seule compagnie que t'as c'est toi même, t'es pas vraiment doué avec les autres. Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'avais bloqué." Je me sentais obligé de lui répondre honnêtement. "Je n'ai pas tenu une conversation décente depuis plus d'une centaine d'années. Je pense que je n'ai plus l'habitude. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression d'être à ma place avec les autres vampires. Et tu es la première humaine dont je connais plus que le nom et la date de décès."

Elle serra mon genou une fois avant d'enlever sa main, "Je comprend. Je ne suis ni une vampire ni une loup-garou, mais je n'ai pas ma place parmi les humains. Aucun de nous ne semble être à l'aise en société. Je suppose que je devrais te prévenir que je dis parfois des choses qui ne sont pas entièrement appropriées. Certains des médicaments que je prend me rendent un peu...apathique. C'est juste que...je ne réalise pas toujours ce que je dis. Mais même avant ma première rencontre avec les Morts-Vivants, je n'étais pas vraiment de bonne compagnie. J'ai toujours été une solitaire."

"Et donc nous voilà, deux solitaires qui essayent de devenir amis," remarquai-je d'une voix sardonique en me forçant à me calmer. Je me demandais à quelle fréquence je me perdais dans mes pensées chez moi, et réalisai rapidement que je me retrouvais très souvent au plafond. Juste pour...réfléchir. Quelle putain de triste vie je menais.

"Qui se ressemble..." me dit-elle en agitant la main. Elle ouvrit un tiroir, révélant un tas de petites boîtes orange. "Même si je crois pas qu'on puisse soigner un vampire de ses névroses."

"Putain, c'est quoi tous ces trucs?" lui demandai-je avec incrédulité en la regardant aligner son arsenal de médicament sur la table. "Seigneur, tu prends ça chaque jour?"

"La plupart, ouais. Y'a le stabilisateur d'humeur de base, des inhibiteurs de sérotonine, des inhibiteurs de dopamine, anti-anxiolytiques, des anti-psychotiques, et des calmants. La totale. Je suis comme cette putain d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles." Elle leva deux boîtes, les secoua et chantonna, "Un te fera grandir...l'autre te fera rapetisser..."

"Et tu prends tout ça parce que t'es mentalement instable? A cause des vampires? Je pense que je devrais peut-être y aller. Je ne pense pas que ma présence te fasse du bien," lui dis-je en fixant sa pile de médicaments. Quelque chose d'horrible lui était arrivé, et je n'avais pas l'intention d'ajouter des pilules à son total.

"Tu n'en as pas envie, cependant," me dit-elle en plissant les yeux. "Tu me dis que t'y vas, mais en fait, tu vas te percher dans un arbre à l'extérieur de ma chambre, et on le sait tous les deux."

J'ouvris la bouche pour nier, mais la refermai ensuite immédiatement. Je n'étais pas sûr que je ne le ferais pas, et ça m'alarmait. "De toutes façons, je devrais y aller."

"Si c'est ce que tu veux," soupira-t-elle. "Tu peux rester si tu veux. Honnêtement, me regarder par la fenêtre ne doit pas être très intéressant. Si tu reste, tu peux me poser toutes ces folles questions qui te tournent dans la tête. Celles qui n'ont aucun rapport avec mon passé avec les Vampires."

Je me rassis et posai mes mains sur mes genoux, "Tu es très étrange."

"Je sais, hein? Tu devrais carrément voir comment je suis quand je ne prend pas mes médicaments," rigola-t-elle. "En parlant de ça..." Elle se pencha vers la table et fouilla dans les boîtes blanches et oranges.

"Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi?" lui demandai-je avant de pouvoir m'en empêcher. C'était une question plutôt personnelle, et je n'avais pas le droit de la poser, "Tu n'as pas à répondre si tu ne veux pas."

Elle haussa ses pâles épaules. "C'est bon. C'est un traitement psychotrope. Tu vois, je suis pas ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de mentalement instable. Mais là encore, j'ai passé du temps avec des vampires et des loup-garous, donc à quoi s'attendre?"

Je me sentais coupable pour cette fille. Les humains n'étaient pas fait pour fricoter avec le surnaturel. Elle ne me semblait pas mentalement instable, mais là encore, je n'étais pas médecin. Et je n'étais pas exactement stable non plus. "Quelque chose d'horrible a dû t'arriver, je pense."

Son regard se perdit au loin, comme pour se rappeler d'un souvenir qu'elle avait enfouit il y a longtemps, "Non. J'étais une adolescente qui se croyait amoureuse. Mais le garçon n'était pas un garçon, c'était un vampire. Et je l'ai laissé me blesser, et je me suis blessée en retour. Et quand tu fais des trucs destructeurs et que tu commences à entendre des voix, les gens te mettent sous traitement. Ils éprouvent le besoin de faire disparaître ces sombres désirs. Et avant que je m'en rende compte, je prenais des anti-tout. Je suis l'Anti-Bella."

Elle s'interrompit et fouilla dans ses tiroirs. "Oh, et je prends des somnifères aussi. Si je les prends pas, j'ai tendance à me réveiller en hurlant," ajouta-t-elle en attrapant un truc en plastique coloré et en en faisant sortir plusieurs pilules.

Lorsque je réalisai ce que c'était, je ne pus pas m'empêcher de sourire à l'ironie, "Tu prends tes cachets d'un distributeur Pez Dracula?"

"Je suis cool comme ça," me dit-elle en avalant les sept pilules à la fois avant de les faire descendre avec de l'eau. "On m'a diagnostiqué schizophrène, sévèrement dépressive et Bi-polaire. Je pense qu'ils se sont fait plaisir sur mon diagnostique. Je ne pense pas que tout aille bien, mais je ne pense pas que je sois aussi atteinte non plus. Je pense que j'avais le droit d'être déprimée."

"Oh," fut tout ce que je réussis à dire. Je veux dire, que répondre à ça? Si j'avais été humain, j'aurais eu peur d'elle. Et même maintenant, elle m'effrayait un petit peu. "Pourquoi tu dois prendre tout ça?"

Elle soupira et secoua la tête, "Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais sauté du haut d'une falaise. Ben, apparemment, une tentative de suicide c'est mal vu dans le coin. Je ne réfléchissais pas vraiment, et j'ai fait des trucs stupides pour pouvoir entendre Sa voix."

"La voix de qui?" lui demandai-je, bien que ça ne soit pas la première question à m'être venue à l'esprit. Sa voix? La voix de Dieu? Dieu parlait rarement aux humains, mais ça Lui était déjà arrivé. Mais là encore, si ça l'avait mené à des falaises, alors le Grand Homme n'avait probablement rien à voir là-dedans. Est-ce qu'elle entendait toujours des voix? Est-ce que ces voix étaient réelles? Parce que, franchement, j'entendais des voix aussi, les voix de centaines d'Anges flottaient dans mon esprit. J'étais mal placé pour la juger.

"La voix de mon ex-petit-ami Vampirique. Ah! Pas de questions." Elle m'interrompit à l'instant même où j'ouvris la bouche. "Je réalise maintenant que je n'étais _pas _folle, je renonçai à tout ça. Je recherchais activement La Voix. Ça ne veut pas dire que je croyais qu'il était là. Je savais que c'était juste dans ma tête. Mais j'avais une foutue crise de nerf. Un abandon total a cet effet-là sur les gens. Donc j'ai sauté du haut d'une falaise, et un loup-garou m'a sorti de l'eau à moitié morte. Mais pas avant qu'un autre vampire n'ait essayé de s'en prendre à moi."

"Un autre vampire?" lui demandai-je avec curiosité. Sérieusement, combien de vampires connaissait-elle? Etant donné que nos lois exigeaient l'anonymat absolu, elle connaissait de nombreux vampires.

"C'est une question, mais je te l'accorde. L'âme-soeur du traqueur. Une salope rousse. Elle s'est enflammée et a décidé que sa vengeance ne serait assouvie qu'en suivant le concept oeil pour oeil. Mon âme-soeur avait tué la sienne, donc elle était bien décidée à me tuer. Sauf que je n'étais plus son âme-soeur. Apparemment, elle s'en moquait. Elle est morte maintenant. Comme son ami."

"Son ami?" Je croyais qu'elle avait dit son âme-soeur. Sérieusement, j'étais complètement paumé, ses médicaments avaient dû commencer à faire effet.

"Oh, la femelle avait envoyé un de ses amis en éclaireur. Tu sais, pour étudier le terrain et tout. Il a décidé que je sentais trop bon pour laisser passer une telle opportunité et il a essayé de me manger dans une clairière. Mais la Meute s'est occupé de lui."

"Donc combien de vampires ont essayé de te tuer?" lui demandais-je d'une voix aussi nonchalante que possible. Ce n'était pas vraiment une question banale.

"Ben, si tu comptes mon petit-ami, cinq."

"Le traqueur, son âme-soeur, leur ami, le petit-ami et...?"

"Le dernier ne compte pas. Il l'a pas fait exprès. En fait, je dirais qu'il est le plus innocent des cinq. Sérieusement testé et ignoré. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment bien connu, mais je respecte son combat," dit-elle, en tirant sur une de ses mèches de cheveux pour examiner ses fourches. Elle n'était absolument pas perturbée par tout ça. Si j'avais été un humain qui avait été attaquée par cinq vampires différents, je serais dans un sale état."

Mais en jetant un autre coup d'oeil à son distributeur de bonbon Dracula, je supposai qu'elle ne s'en était pas si bien sortie que ça. Je me demandais si ses médicaments la droguaient au point de la rendre indifférente.

"Comment a-t-il pu ne pas le faire exprès?"

Elle soupira. "C'est comme ça. Arrête de me poser des questions. Je ne veux pas parler de lui."

"Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas me montrer curieux."

"C'est bon. C'est un sujet susceptible, c'est tout."

Elle rechargea son distributeur de bonbons Pez avant de le ranger dans le tiroir. Elle releva ensuite brusquement la tête.

"C'est tout un tas de conneries. Alors j'étais un peu triste et j'ai entendu quelques voix. Peut-être que j'ai passé quelques semaines catatonique. Maintenant je suis une coquille vide. Je veux dire, même si tu voulais boire mon sang, Peter, je doute vraiment d'avoir bon goût avec tous les médicaments que je prends. Soit ça, ou soit ça te ferait planer. Si t'es déprimé ou quelque chose de ce genre, dis-le moi, mon O négatif te remettra de bonne humeur."

Je ne pensais vraiment pas que ça _me ferait planer_, comme elle disait. "Je ne veux pas boire ton sang."

Elle haussa à nouveau les épaules. "J'avais bien compris. Si tu l'avais voulu, je serais déjà morte." Elle me dit ça d'une voix si nonchalante que j'en fus abasourdi.

"N'as-tu pas peur de mourir?" lui demandai-je en haussant un sourcil. C'était un concept intéressant. Que ce soit sous ma forme d'ange ou de vampire, j'avais appris que les humains normaux avaient généralement plus peur de la mort que de n'importe quoi d'autre. Cependant, cette humaine ne pouvait vraiment pas être considérée comme normale.

Elle me sourit et regarda le plafond avec tendresse. Je me demandai soudainement si elle pensait à Dieu. "A ce stade de ma vie, Peter, j'attends. J'attends de rejoindre le Créateur, d'en finir avec toute cette merde. J'accueillerais ce répit. Peut-être que ce sera le Paradis, ou peut-être le Purgatoire, ou encore l'Enfer. Je ne sais pas ce que je mérite, mais c'est toujours mieux que ça. A moitié morte."

Je restai silencieusement assis et fixai cette étrange humaine. Que répondre à ça? En toute honnêteté, sans même tous les médicaments, j'étais sûr qu'elle était un peu folle. Après tout, elle avait invité un vampire pour discuter. Ça me semblait plutôt dingue. Et y'avait le distributeur de bonbons Pez. Ça, ça me semblait juste condescendant. Je ne savais pas si j'en étais amusé ou offensé.

"Je vais me faire un peu de pop-corn, n'hésite pas à te mettre à l'aise. Tu pourras me parler de toi!" me dit-elle joyeusement en sautant sur ses pieds et en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Le murmure du micro-onde fut le seul son audible à part son coeur et sa respiration, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle y prêtait attention.

Devrais-je rester ou devrais-je partir? Là était la question. Mais la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin c'était de me rappeler de cette chanson de Clash. Reprend-toi, Peter, tu as une décision à prendre. Reste ou pars. C'est facile. Tu pourrais partir maintenant, et ce serait fini, tu laisserais l'humaine en paix... Choisis. Putain...

"Reste," fut tout ce qu'elle me dit, et ce fut suffisant pour moi. Est-ce qu'elle savait que je ne pouvais pas me décider? Est-ce que _je _savais que je ne pouvais pas me décider? Est-ce que je voulais rester?

Oui. Je pense que je voulais rester.

Bizarre.

Elle se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil en cuir et enroula un plaid usé autour de ses épaules. "Alors, parle-moi de toi. J'ai du pop-corn et environ oh...je sais pas, quatre-vingt dix minutes avant de m'endormir."

Je rigolai, "Tu veux que je raconte cent cinquante ans en quatre-vingt dix minutes?" lui demandai-je alors qu'elle mâchouillait.

"Un résumé, Petey, un résumé. Et ce qu'on aborde pas aujourd'hui, on l'abordera une autre fois," me dit-elle joyeusement en me regardant avec insistance. "Ben, vas-y."

Je pris un moment pour me demander si je voulais lui parler de Maria ou non. Ça ne me serait absolument pas bénéfique, et ça lui ferait probablement peur. Je _décidai_ de ne pas en parler. Et à ma plus grande surprise, ce fut un choix facile. Je n'avais pas hésité pendant des heures, j'avais juste décidé. Très étrange en effet.

"Je pense que tu seras déçue. Mon histoire n'est absolument pas divertissante. J'ai été transformé dans le Mississippi en 1863. J'ai vécu dans un grand clan et notre Matriarche n'avait pas de morale. Mon créateur a trouvé son âme-soeur, et on s'est séparé. J'ai vécu au Texas jusqu'à maintenant."

"Wouah. C'était incroyablement ennuyeux," me dit-elle en faisant semblant de bailler. Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de rire.

"Je t'avais prévenu." Je m'interrompis et penchai la tête sur le côté. "J'en suis venu à la conclusion qu'il était temps pour moi de vivre ma vie. Je ne me rappelle pas d'une seule fois où j'ai fait quoi que ce soit pour moi-même."

Elle sourit. "Je comprend ça. Crois-le ou non, je ne prenais pas souvent de décisions non plus. Ne te méprend pas, je suis une garce têtue, mais ça ne me dérangeait absolument pas qu'on prenne mes décisions à ma place. Ce n'est pas une vie."

"Je n'ai jamais vécu autrement. Je n'ai jamais eu à prendre des décisions moi-même. Certains jours, j'ai du mal à choisir mes propres vêtements," admis-je d'une voix absente. "Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi je t'ai dit ça," dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Sérieusement, pourquoi j'ai dit ça à voix haute?

Elle se pencha vers moi et me tapota le genou. "Ne te censure pas pour moi. Alors, tu es l'un des Elus? Un vampire qui a un don? Parle m'en, oh, l'homme-qui-défit-la-gravité."

"Euh. Oui. Le truc du plafond, je sais pas vraiment si c'est un don ou un dysfonctionnement de ma transformation, comme le fait que je n'ai pas d'odeur. Vraiment, je pense que mon don ressemble plus à...une connaissance du futur."

Elle grogna. "Tu peux voir le futur? Putain c'est génial. Le monde n'a pas besoin de deux comme vous," grommela-t-elle en me lançant une poignée de pop-corn.

Je lui en renvoyai un. "Non. Je ne suis pas un Voyant. J'ai juste, parfois, une grande connaissance d'un sujet précis. Par exemple, je sais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur les loups Quileute. Je ne les ai jamais rencontré, et avant toi, je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui les connaissait. Mais tu as dit le mot 'loup-garou' et j'ai su. Je sais aussi que le fauteuil sur lequel tu es assise appartenait à ton père, qui est mort d'un cancer de l'estomac il y a trois ans."

"En effet. Il aimait ce fauteuil au point de l'inclure dans son testament ce vieux bâtard," me dit-elle en hochant la tête et en faisant courir son doigt sur les coutures usée du siège avec un sourire tendre. "Sympa comme don. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit sur moi?"

"Rien," répondis-je en laissant les voix résonner dans mon esprit, cherchant quelque chose ayant rapport à Isabella Swan. "C'est presque comme si tu n'existais pas, bien que ce soit le cas. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai été aussi...intrigué par toi."

"Je dirais plutôt obsédé. Tu n'es pas le premier à avoir du mal à me lire, cependant. Mon Ex Vampire ne pouvait pas non plus. C'était un télépathe, et c'est la raison pour laquelle il est devenu aussi obsédé par moi lui aussi."

"Je suis content de ne pas être le seul, alors," lui répondis-je d'une voix légère. "Je pensais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez moi."

A ces mots, Bella rigola. "Il y a plein de choses qui ne vont pas chez toi, Peter, et j'en sais quelque chose. Qui se ressemble s'assemble, non? J'ai l'impression qu'on s'est tous les deux fait baiser en beauté par la vie, et que maintenant, on essaye de profiter du fameux repos post-coïtal tout en essayant de ne pas se faire baiser à nouveau."

Je ravalai tout le venin qui m'était monté à la bouche, alarmé par le fait que je trouvais ces obscénités provenant de sa bouche érotiques. "Ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas fait baisé. Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit essaye de me baiser." Seigneur, putain. Apparemment, ma bouche et mon cerveau avaient décidé de se liguer contre moi. J'aurais rougis si ça m'avait été biologiquement possible. Pas été baisé...bordel, mais de quoi je parlais?

Bella éclata de rire et ses joues rougirent assez pour nous deux. "Oh Peter, c'est génial. Non, mais sérieusement, les gens essayeront toujours de te baiser. Ce n'est pas quelque chose à quoi tu t'attends mais tiens-toi juste prêt quand on t'abaisse soudainement le pantalon."

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Pédopire_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	5. Pédopire

**Auteur : **lifelesslyndsey

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Humour/Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à lifelesslyndsey. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 5: Pédopire-**

_-PoV Peter-_

Comme prévu, Bella s'endormit, roulée en boule sur le fauteuil en cuir de son père. Elle avait l'air différente quand elle dormait, son extérieur dur, bâti par des couches de médicaments et de deuil, fondait pour révéler un épuisement profond. Malgré toutes les années qui pesaient sur ses épaules, elle avait l'air fichtrement jeune quand elle dormait. Je n'étais pas vraiment sûr de l'âge qu'elle avait, et même aussi asocial que j'étais, je savais que ce n'était pas quelque chose qui se demandait. Elle devait avoir dans les vingt-cinq ans, je pensais, mais ses yeux étaient bien plus âgés que ces quelques années.

Posant le reste de son pop corn sur la table, j'attrapai la couverture jaune jetée sur le canapé et couvris son corps étrangement tordu. Ça ne devait pas être confortable, de dormir dans un fauteuil, et j'envisageai, ne serait-ce que pendant un moment, de la porter jusque dans sa chambre. Puis je me rappelai que je n'était pas sensé savoir où se trouvait sa putain de chambre et oubliai complètement cette idée. Hésitant sur le pas de la porte, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Nous n'avions jamais parlé de demain, et je ne connaissais donc pas les intentions de Bella. Elle avait mentionné qu'elle voulait que nous devenions amis ou quelque chose de ce genre mais je redoutai que mes oreilles ne m'aient joué un tour. Et après qu'on ait échangé une partie de nos histoires aujourd'hui, il était clair que la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin dans sa vie c'était un autre putain de vampire. Je pourrais partir sans un mot, et ne jamais revenir, laissant Bella se perdre dans sa paix médicamenteuse. Ou je pourrais revenir, et profiter de cette camaraderie qui me faisait tourner la tête. J'avais découvert au bout d'un seul jour ce que j'avais perdu pendant cent ans.

La dernière fois où j'avais ressentis de la camaraderie s'était éteinte après le départ de mon frère, Jasper. Il ne m'avait pas donné de numéro de téléphone et je ne lui en avais pas donné un non plus, parce qu'on avait tous les deux décidé de laisser nos futurs au destin. Quelle putain d'erreur. Ce connard me manquait terriblement, et je lui souhaitai le meilleur chaque jour, où qu'il soit. Avec un gros soupir et en sachant que ça pourrait très mal se finir, je gribouillai mon numéro de téléphone sur le bloc note posé près de son téléphone. Je ne laisserais pas notre prochaine rencontre au destin. Je la laissais à Bella.

Ma maison était silencieuse, sombre, une crypte de banlieue appropriée pour un vampire branché. Des paires d'yeux verts brillants illuminaient les poiriers de mon jardin. Apparemment, si vous les nourrissez, les chats deviennent...fidèles. Aussi fidèle qu'un chat puisse l'être. Je versai de la nourriture et de l'eau dans plusieurs bols en plastique que je posais sous mon porche, avant de reculer lentement alors qu'ils se précipitaient tous vers la nourriture, alertés par les bruits des sachets de nourriture.

Le buzz collectif des appareils électriques semblait plus fort dans le silence, et le manque soudain de conversation me surprit. Un jour passé sous l'attention dingue de la femme la plus lunatique que j'avais jamais rencontré, et j'étais accro. J'allumai la lumière de mon bureau plus par habitude que par besoin, prêt à dessiner quelques idées pour une Mustang hybride que Ford m'avait commandé récemment. La lumière rouge clignotante de mon répondeur détourna rapidement mon attention, me faisant pensant à un minuteur de cuisine morbide, chaque clignotement me criant _'le dîner est prêt!'_

Sophia.

J'avais eu raison de lui donner une semaine. Sa voix était timide mais sûre lorsqu'elle me donnait l'adresse de son appartement à l'ouest de la ville, son souffle s'échappant de sa poitrine en petite bouffées. Bien sûr, je savais déjà où elle habitait, ayant déjà été faire des repérages dans le coin. Attrapant mon imperméable, je trottai jusqu'à ma voiture en pensant à mon prochain repas. Si je devais tenir compagnie à des humains, il valait probablement mieux que je sois bien nourri.

La lumière de son porche était allumée lorsque je traversai son allée, ma camionnette abandonnée quatre rues plus loin. Je pouvais la voir à travers sa fenêtre, faisant les cent pas dans une robe de chambre bleue pâle et une paire de chaussons assortis. Une autre pensée morbide s'infiltra dans mon cerveau: elle s'était habillée confortablement. Elle m'attendait après tout. Habillée confortablement pour mourir, en voilà une bonne idée.

Sa demeure était modeste, bien décorée avec des meubles dépareillés qui n'avaient pu être rassemblés qu'au cours de toute une vie. Il y avait deux photos sur le manteau de la cheminée, une de ses parents, Bob et Mandy, et une de son frère, William, qui résidait actuellement à la Maison Correctionnelle de l'Etat de Washington, et qui y resterait longtemps. Je me glissai par la porte de derrière, apparaissant silencieusement dans la cuisine.

"Oh mon Dieu!" s'exclama-t-elle, sa tasse de thé s'écrasant au sol. "Pih...pih...Peter! Je...comment êtes-vous entré?"

Je lui fis un sourire calme et agrippai son coude pour l'entraîner dans le salon. "Ce n'est pas important, darlin'. Je suis venu comme tu me l'as demandé."

"Puis-je vous offrir quoi que ce soit?" m'offrit-elle et je déclinai silencieusement. Sophia déglutit difficilement. "Co...comment allez-vous faire? Que devrais-je faire?"

"Rassure-toi, mon sucre d'orge, ta partie est la plus facile." Je me tournai vers elle et souris gentiment. "Il vaut mieux que je ne te dise rien, mais je te l'assure, ce sera rapide et sans douleur. As-tu mis toutes tes affaires en ordres?"

"J'ai tout donné à des associations caritatives," me répondit-elle avec confiance, en agrippant les bords de son rocking-chair en bois. "Les profits qui découleront de la vente de ma maison, de ma voiture, de tout."

Quelque chose effleura ma jambe alors qu'elle parlait et je baissai les yeux pour trouver une petite chose nue et ridée paresseusement perché sur ma botte. Il me fallut une bonne minute au moins pour décider que ce devait être une sorte de chat. "Ton chat?" demandai-je, souhaitant obtenir une confirmation à cette conclusion absurde.

Elle soupira, "Il est jeune, il trouvera une nouvelle raison," me répondit-elle d'une voix faible, comprenant mal ma question. "Je...je ne veux plus attendre. Je suis fatiguée...C'est juste...Je veux me reposer."

Je hochai solennellement la tête et repoussai le chat de ma botte avant de laisser le vampire en moi remonter à la surface de ma peau. "Viens ici," ronronnai-je. "Viens ici, Sophia," répétai-je en tendant la main.

La réaction fut automatique, l'attirance, l'éblouissement, la fit se diriger lentement vers moi, traînant sa bouteille d'oxygène dans son sillage. Sa main tremblante se tendit pour rencontrer la mienne. Sa peau avait une consistance de vieux papier sec.

"Tu es en sécurité," lui rappelai-je en lui soulevant la tête pour exposer la peau sombre de son cou. Doucement, je retirai les tubes de son visage et les laissai tomber sur la moquette avec un _thunk_ étouffé. Ses cheveux châtains clair étaient parsemés de gris, et ses yeux fatigués étaient couleur chocolat. La familiarité de ses yeux me surprit, et mon attitude froide fut momentanément brisée par ma propre brusque inspiration. Ce n'était pas Bella, bien sûr, mais c'était une humaine quand même, et ça fit renaître une culpabilité anciennement éteinte en moi. C'était ce que j'étais, me rappelai-je, et le mieux que je puisse faire, étant donné mes circonstances. C'était ce que Sophia voulait, elle m'avait appelé, elle avait accepté mon offre.

Que j'ai donné une option aussi familière à Bella ne m'échappa pas. Il y avait une ironie dans ce fait que je ne voulais pas analyser.

Je me jetai rapidement sur elle, mes dents transperçant la peau parcheminée de sa gorge, comme un couteau glissant dans du beurre. Le sang de Sophia était aigre, mais pas déplaisant, comme le vin dont je me souvenais l'avait été. Elle se fondit dans mes bras, ses genoux perdant la bataille de la garder debout. Elle était légère, le cancer ayant débarrassé son corps de toutes ses réserves. Alors que son sang coulait librement dans ma bouche, que sa vie s'échappait d'elle, je fus assaillis par la connaissance, les souvenirs et les moments fugaces de sa vie se déroulant comme un vieux film, effacé par le temps, faisant des bonds et des retour à travers les années, avec des détails perdus et des souvenirs manquants.

Ça m'arrivait à chacun d'entre eux. Ça m'était toujours arrivé, même avec Maria. Chaque parcelle de peau dans laquelle je mordais m'emplissait non seulement de sang mais aussi de v_ie_. Les vies nourrissaient la mienne. Souvent, j'avais l'impression de ne pas me nourrir seulement de sang, mais aussi de souvenirs, de vrais souvenirs d'une vie que je n'avais jamais eu la chance d'avoir. Son coeur battait la fin de sa vie, son corps tomba dans mes bras, et je la portai facilement dans la cuisine pour l'allonger sur le carrelage froid. Sortant un petit pistolet au numéro de série effacé, je le pressai contre sa peau déjà déchirée et appuyai sur la gâchette sans hésitation. L'impact de la balle transforma les traces de dents claires en une blessure non identifiable, et le coup de feu alerterait les voisins. Je détestai l'idée de laisser n'importe laquelle de mes victimes pourrir. Personne ne méritait ça. Du sang rouge sombre traversait ses vêtements, gouttant au sol, se mélangeant avec son thé renversé. Les tourbillons de blanc et de marron se glissant dans les joints entre les carrés de carrelage, glissaient loin de son corps, s'étalant comme une toile d'araignée. Les médecins légistes s'interrogeraient sur le manque de sang, mais les enquêteurs verraient ça comme une tentative de nettoyage avorté.

Avec quelques minutes restantes, je me précipitai dans la salle de bain pour trouver rapidement ce que je cherchais. Des bouteilles emplissaient la pharmacie fixée au dessus de l'évier, comme pour chaque patient qui se respecte, chaque étagère était recouverte de réconfort chimique qui avait gardé Sophia en vie pendant si longtemps. J'attrapai quelques boîtes, en fis tomber quelques autres dans l'évier. Ce serait assez facile de croire qu'un junkie s'était introduit chez elle à la recherche de sa prochaine dose.

Alors que je me tenais dans le salon, étudiant les lieux à la recherche de la moindre chose qui pourrait m'incriminer, l'hideuse difformité qui était censé être un chat, fit sa seconde apparition, du sang coulant de sa moustache qui frémissait d'irritation. Dieu aimait faire des blagues. Ce chat était l'une d'entre elles. Sans hésitation ni pause, il se percha à nouveau sur mon pied, sa tête poussant ma jambe. Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de le fixer, tout comme il me fixa de ses grands yeux emplis d'accusation.

J'eus soudainement la certitude dégoûtante que cette créature m'avait vu tuer sa maîtresse. Et maintenant il me regardait de ses yeux tristes, léchant le sang de ses babines et se demandant probablement pourquoi le corps de sa maîtresse gisait sans vie sur le sol de la cuisine. Et qu'était un chat sans son maître? Était-ce comme un Ange sans son Dieu? J'avais tué la Haute Autorité du chat, son Sergent Général. Je l'avais laissé seul. Et c'était un monstre, même parmi les siens, et j'avais tué sa propriétaire, quelqu'un qui ne l'avait probablement jamais jugé pour sa vaste différence. Je ne voulais pas me comparer à cette hideuse petite bête, mais je le faisais, et je lui en voulais pour ça, d'une sombre passion complètement gâchée sur un chat. Le stupide chat. Putain de stupide chat.

"Tu es jeune. Tu te trouveras une nouvelle maison," lui dis-je, diplomatiquement, et il me répondit par un clignement d'yeux et un léchage de museau. "Je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie. Je suis un tueur de masse, je _tue _des gens, régulièrement et avec très peu de remords. Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi."

"_Miaou._"

"Ça ne te plairait pas chez moi. Je vis dans le ghetto des Chats. C'est des vicieux. Ils te dévoreraient. Ne préférerais-tu pas vivre dans une villa de campagne ou une merde de ce genre? Peut-être chez quelqu'un qui a des enfants? Non, sérieusement. _Non_," dis-je plus sévèrement, en le poussant au bas de mon pied. Ses petites griffes se plantèrent dans le cuir italien de mes bottes, "J'ai dit non!"

"_Miaou._"

"Ne t'avises pas de chier dans ma camionnette," grognai-je en glissant cette pile de peau dans la poche de mon imper' avant de me glisser dehors par la porte de la cuisine.

"_Miaou._"

Comme par provocation, Chat chia dans ma camionnette avant même que je n'ai quitté le voisinage, me forçant à traverser toute la ville avec l'odeur dégoûtante des matières fécales d'un animal à côté de moi. J'imaginai qu'il vengeait le meurtre de sa maîtresse à sa façon, et je n'appréciai vraiment pas. "Ecoute, elle m'a demandé de le faire, okay? Ça allait arriver tôt ou tard. Je n'arrive pas à croire que t'ais chier sur un siège en cuir cousu main. Putain, t'as pas honte?"

Je parlai au chat.

J'avais complètement perdu mon putain d'esprit.

* * *

Bella me laissa un message absurde sur mon répondeur trois jours plus tard, m'ordonnant d'arrêter de faire les cent pas, et de ramener mes fesses scintillantes chez elle parce qu'elle se préparait à regarder l'intégrale de la saison trois de Buffy en DVD, et qu'elle voulait l'opinion pure et personnelle d'un vrai Vampire. Bella m'assura que j'étais le bienvenu chez elle à chaque fois que j'en avais envie. Elle finit ce message d'une voix faussement moqueuse m'indiquant que si jamais ma présence devait soudainement insulter sa sensibilité délicate, elle ne manquerait pas de m'en informer.

Je me trouvai donc sur le pas de sa porte à quatorze heures, n'ayant pas oublié son emploi du temps matinal rigide. Lorsqu'elle m'accueillit à la porte, elle portait un t-shirt des Goonies blanc et un pantalon en flanelle gris coupé au-dessus du genou. "Salut toi!" me dit-elle d'une voix aiguë, ses yeux chocolat vitreux sous l'effet des médicaments. Elle était complètement défoncée. Ses petits doigts graciles agrippèrent mon avant-bras pour m'attirer à l'intérieur. "Viens! Je suis à la moitié de la saison trois. Buffy vient juste de découvrir qu'Angel est revenu de l'Enfer."

Angel. Angel était un vampire apparemment. Je n'avais pas encore admis à Bella que je n'avais jamais regardé cette série, ni aucune autre série d'ailleurs. Elle trouvait déjà ma liste de bizarreries très drôle, et lui dire que je n'avais même pas de télé n'aurait fait qu'ajouter de l'huile sur le feu. Même si j'avais une grande collection de films, que je regardais sur mon ordinateur portable, la télévision n'avait jamais capturé ma large attention ancienne. Quand tu détiens les secrets illicites de l'univers, Beverly Hills n'a absolument aucun intérêt.

Angel était bel et bien un vampire cependant, j'avais rapidement discerné ses difformités faciales et ses crocs jaunes sur la jaquette de la boîte que Bella tenait. Cette simple idée me fit éclater de rire alors que je suivais Bella dans le salon. Elle avait abandonné son fauteuil au profit d'une pile de couvertures empilées sur le sol du salon, sur lesquelles elle s'allongea sur le ventre pour regarder la télé comme une enfant le ferait, avec un saladier de pop corn coincé entre ses bras.

"Tombe l'imper', et viens ici," exigea-t-elle en tapotant la place à côté d'elle, et ces mots, innocents dans sa bouche, créèrent toute sorte de connotations dans mon esprit. Quand étais-je devenu si désespérément dépravé? Oh, oui, il y a trois jours. J'accrochai mon imper au porte-manteau cloué à la porte avant de m'asseoir au sol à côté d'elle.

"Angel est mon préféré," m'informa-t-elle à voix basse après avoir mâchouillé son pop corn, au bout d'une heure dans notre marathon impromptu. Ses mains étaient plongées dans son saladier, et elle en sortait inconsciemment les grains les plus beurrés. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être plus divertit par elle que par la série. La voir se nourrir était une nouveauté.

"Et pourquoi ça?" demandai-je, sur le même ton. La situation me semblait irréelle, assis là, dans un nid de couvertures dans l'appartement d'une humaine que j'avais rencontré officiellement la veille, et à faire semblant de regarder une série sur une tueuse de vampires, sérieusement. C'était le plus grand divertissement que j'ai connu depuis de nombreuses années.

Elle haussa ses épaules fines, sans jamais détourner les yeux de son écran plasma 32'', et me dit, "C'est un _gentil_ mauvais garçon. Tu sais, c'est un vampire et tout, mais il a un grand coeur. Mes vampires étaient comme ça. C'était des gens bien. Enfin, c'était," finit-elle en insistant lourdement sur la conjugaison passé. Je ne lui posai aucune question, tenant la promesse que je lui avais fait de ne pas insister sur son passé, mais déçu d'en savoir aussi peu sur elle.

"On est tous mauvais, Bella," répondis-je doucement, la réalité de ces mots se noyant en moi comme un cadavre dans la Hudson River. Bien sûr ça remonterait à la surface pour me surprendre plus tard, mais pour le moment ça coulait et coulait, et coulait, m'entraînant dans son sillage.

Elle se tordit le cou pour me regarder, les mèches pendantes de ses cheveux tombant dans son saladier, capturant des pop corn comme les tentacules d'une pieuvre. "Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais, Peter."

"Tu ne me connais pas," lui rappelai-je gentiment, en me demandant quelle était cette chose dans ses yeux qui me donnait envie de gigoter. Je ne gigotais pas, je ne gigoterais pas, mais ce désir humain de le faire se réveilla brusquement en moi, au plus profond de mes tripes, me suppliant de me soulager.

Bella me fit un sourire condescendant, "Je sais ce que je vois, et je ne vois pas quelqu'un de mauvais."

Incapable de supporter son regard, je tournai les yeux vers la télé. "Parce que je suis beau? Parce que je ne suis pas horriblement défiguré, que je n'ai pas d'ailes ni de crocs?"

"Angel n'a pas d'ailes, Peter," renifla Bella. Ignorant complètement ma question, Bella reporta toute son attention sur son pop corn et en porta un grain à ses lèvres avant de reprendre la parole, "Étais-tu beau avant ta transformation?" me demanda-t-elle en regardant Buffy plonger un pieu en bois dans le coeur du Vampire Numéro Trois.

Étais-je beau avant? Je n'en étais pas sûr. Les visages des Anges étaient taillés à l'image de Dieu, comme ceux des hommes, mais nous étions incapable de provoquer le même désir qu'eux, que ce soit chez d'autres Anges, ou chez les humains. "J'en suis pas sûr. J'étais pas aussi pâle, et j'avais les yeux bleus. Je pense pas que mon visage était aussi défini."

"Fort. Tu as une mâchoire forte. Elle est virile. Tu me fais penser à un bûcheron gay," intervint Bella, le visage complètement sérieux. "Ou à un pédophile."

"Un pédophile!" m'étranglai-je en lui lançant un regard indigné. "Pourquoi un bûcheron g_ay_?"

"Parce que tes cheveux sont toujours incroyablement immaculé," me dit-elle en s'asseyant. "Sérieusement, j'ai juste envie de..." Sa main se tendit lentement, approchant de ma tête, et je me raidis lorsque ses doigts se glissèrent dans mes cheveux et que ses ongles me griffèrent le cuir chevelu. Cette sensation n'était comparable à rien d'autre au monde. Je m'étais refusé même les plus simples des plaisirs, et c'était si formidable que c'en devenait dégoûtait, et que ma queue tendait mon jean. Dépravé. Putain. Lunatique.

"Tu ronronnes," gloussa-t-elle en continuant ses attentions dans mes cheveux. Elle en agrippa une poignée et tira dessus avec force, et je ne pus pas m'empêcher de l'imaginer en faire autant dans des circonstances différentes et nues. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait bordel? J'avais la trique, et je ronronnai aux mains d'une humaine shootée. "Là," dit-elle en m'ébouriffant joyeusement les cheveux, "C'est mieux."

"Moins gay?" lui demandai-je en résistant à l'envie d'aplatir mes cheveux. Je pouvais sentir chacun de mes putains de cheveux se dresser à l'attention comme de braves petits soldats, partant dans tous les sens. Cependant, je n'avais absolument pas envie de ressembler à la version métro-sexuelle d'un bûcheron. Et je ne voulais vraiment ressemblait à un violeur d'enfant, non plus.

"Moins gay," confirma-t-elle en se rallongeant sur le ventre. "N'y touche pas," ajouta-t-elle en voyant ma main se lever lentement. "Sérieusement, n'y touche pas. Tu ne peux pas avoir cette coupe de cheveux _et _ton imper'. Je m'attendais presque à ce que tu m'offres des bonbons pour essayer de me convaincre de monter dans ta voiture. Et j'aime ton imper', c'est plutôt sexy, donc ta coupe de cheveux doit changer."

Je grommelai, "Je ne suis pas un pédophile." Putain, ça faisait cinquante ans que j'avais la même coupe de cheveux. Avais-je vraiment ressemblé à un obsédé sexuel pendant tout ce foutu temps. Au moins elle trouvait mon imper' sexy. "Bordel." Ma main aplatit furieusement mes cheveux, et Bella se leva et fut à mes côtés en un instant pour repousser ma main.

"J'ai dit n'y touche pas!" hurla-t-elle en plongeant ses dix doigts dans mes cheveux, et _oh Seigneur_, c'était agréable. Ses seins ronds étaient pressés contre mon épaule et son souffle brûlant était dans mon cou. Elle serra les poings dans mes cheveux et les tira dans toutes les directions. Un petit _hmph_ satisfait lui échappa lorsqu'elle décida qu'elle avait fini, et elle se laissa ensuite retomber sur le ventre sur son nid de couvertures.

Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle mâchouillait son pop corn en attendant que mes mains ne se portent à nouveau dans mes cheveux. Je résistai, essayant à contre-coeur de me plonger dans l'horreur ridicule qu'était Buffy, et ce fut suffisant pour calmer ma queue résistante. Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais supporter qu'elle me touche encore sans finir par m'humilier complètement.

Soudainement, Bella s'étrangla et recracha un grain de pop corn partiellement mâché sur le parquet. "_Han, dégoûtant,_" siffla-t-elle alors que l'odeur rouge me frappait comme un coup de poing, et je me rendis compte que Bella et moi étions tous les deux entrain de regarder son saladier, où son pop corn était désormais éclaboussé de rouge.

"Putain, pas encore," marmonna-t-elle. "Sors d'ici, Peter," siffla-t-elle, une main recouvrant son nez. Son sang sentait délicieusement bon, mais bizarre, comme de la nourriture périmée. "Sérieusement, vas-y."

"Ça va," lui dis-je. "Je me suis nourris la nuit derrière. Est-ce que tu vas bien? Laisse-moi aller te chercher une serviette," offris-je en me précipitant dans la cuisine. Trempant le coin d'un torchon dans l'eau, je retournai rapidement à ses côtés pour lui la tendre. Même si ma gorge me brûlait, exigeant que je la vide de son sang, ce besoin fut relativement facile à ignorer. J'étais plus inquiet qu'autre chose.

Elle était assise par terre lorsque je revins, ses petites mains recouvrant son visage, alors que son sang coulait sur son poignet et gouttai de son coude avec un _plic plic plic_ étonnamment fort, avant d'être ensuite absorbé par le tissu de son pantalon. Elle attrapa le torchon et le pressa légèrement sur son nez en se servant de l'autre bout pour essuyer le sang qui recouvrait sa peau.

"Ne devrais-tu pas pencher la tête en arrière?" lui demandai-je en m'agenouillant devant elle. Ses épaules étaient tendues, les bras serrés près du corps, et l'odeur de sa peur saignait dans l'air. Elle avait peur de moi.

"Je risque de vomir," m'expliqua-t-elle. "Ça te coule dans la gorge, et pour un humain, c'est plutôt dégeulasse," me taquina-t-elle bien que sa gorge faisait des heures supp' pour ravaler son anxiété.

Je soupirai, "Je ne te ferais absolument aucun mal. Tu vois mes yeux?" lui demandai-je en supposant qu'elle connaissait les habitudes alimentaires des vampires. "Toujours aussi rouge, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui," répondit-elle doucement. "Tu t'es nourri depuis la dernière fois où on s'est vu?"

Je hochai calmement la tête, tout en jaugeant sa réaction. Ce serait une sorte de test, songeai-je. "Après que je sois partit de chez toi. Je ne me nourris pas souvent. Une fois par mois peut-être. Jamais plus de deux fois."

Ses doigts jouèrent avec la couture de la couverture sur laquelle elle était assise alors que le torchon gorgé de sang étouffai sa voix, "Comment...comment tu les choisis?"

Je soupirai et m'appuyai contre le canapé. C'était l'instant de vérité, songeai-je, bien que je mentais rarement. "Je t'ai dit que j'avais...une connaissance du futur comme j'aime à dire. Je choisis mes victimes en me basant sur le temps qu'il leur reste à vivre. Ce sont principalement des malades du cancer. Lorsque ma tête m'indique que l'heure est venue pour eux, je les approche, et leur propose de mettre fin à leurs souffrances. La plupart d'entre eux acceptent, mais certains ont refusé. Je n'aime pas tuer, et bien que ça ne justifie rien, j'éprouve une certaine paix morbide à agir comme ça."

Elle hocha la tête et éloigna le torchon de son visage. Ses lèvres et son menton étaient couverts de sang à moitié séché, "Tu leur offre un choix," me dit-elle avec sensibilité, "Le choix de mourir avec dignité. Enfin peut-être pas avec dignité mais de leur propre décision et non pas parce qu'une maladie l'a décidé."

"Je n'avais jamais vu ça comme ça, mais oui, je suppose que c'est ce que je fais," acquiesçai-je. "Ils ont tous un goût de merde, mais je pense que c'est un petit prix à payer pour prendre leur vie."

Elle rigola et se leva. Glissant sa main dans mes cheveux une fois de plus, elle se contenta de me sourire. "Je vais aller me nettoyer. Reste là, d'accord?"

Bella se glissa dans le couloir et entra dans ce que je supposai être sa salle de bain. La sonnerie stridente de son téléphone portable rompit le silence, et l'eau qui coulait étouffa la conversation que je n'essayai pas vraiment d'entendre.

"Ouais, j'ai vérifié ça ce matin...Non. C'est presque fini. Je peux l'avoir sur ton bureau pour lundi. Kelly..." Bella soupira, "Ouais, j'ai pris rendez-vous. Tu es mon éditrice, pas ma putain de baby-sitter. Euh...j'en ai eu une autre aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas aussi horrible, arrête d'être aussi dramatique. Tu _es _dramatique. C'est aussi irritant que quand j'ai eu mon amende. Oui, Kelly, je prends ça beaucoup plus au sérieux que mon permis...mercredi. Pourquoi tu demandes? C'est toujours le mercredi. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà laissé venir avant? Putain!" grogna Bella. "Est-ce que tu la fermeras si j'appelle Jacob? Très bien, je l'appellerais. Seigneur, femme, je vais bien. Non...je vais bien, vraiment. Attends je suis allée acheter des provisions. Et j'ai été chez Walgreen. Est-ce que ça compte? Alors non, j'ai été nulle part et je n'ai rien fait. Lundi, Kelly. Promis. Enfin, on est vendredi aujourd'hui, c'est Elaina qui l'a. Parce que c'est ma correctrice, Kelly, pour quelle autre putain de raisons pourrait-elle bien l'avoir? Ecoute, j'ai un invité, faut que j'y aille. Non, je _ne _mens _pas_! Il faut que j'y aille! Je te parlerais demain. Ouais, je te le promets. Non, je t'appellerais. Kelly, je t'en prie, je m'en occupe. Okay. Okay. Oui. Demain. Ouais, j'ai vraiment de la visite. Un homme. Non, il est plutôt canon. Je pourrais pas te dire, je l'ai pas encore vu. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasses, femme? Je vais pas sortir une putain de règle pour mesurer sa queue. Peter, es-tu entrain d'écouter ma conversation?"

Ma tête se releva brusquement et je sentis la culpabilité apparaître sur mon visage. Bella se tenait devant moi, avec un sourire amusé le visage et son téléphone absent. Je n'avais absolument aucun moyen de savoir quand cette conversation avec cette Kelly avait touché à sa fin et quand elle avait commencé à se foutre de moi.

"Pas intentionnellement, non," répondis-je prudemment. "C'était dur de ne rien entendre, cependant. Si ça peut aider, je n'ai pas pu entendre l'autre côté de la conversation."

Bella me fit un large sourire, "Kelly est mon éditrice. Une dame très curieuse que j'aime à mort. Je viens juste de finir Lune de Sang. Elle m'appelle chaque jour pour que je lui fasse part de mes progrès et elle me harcèle pour des conneries."

"Je ne voulais vraiment pas écouter," répétai-je. "Cependant, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre que tu allais appeler le loup-garou."

Elle secoua la tête avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé. "Nan. J'vais pas vraiment le faire. Il n'y a aucun intérêt à faire venir Jacob ici juste parce que j'ai un rendez-vous chez le docteur. J'en ai un chaque semaine."

"Une thérapie?" lui demandai-je d'une voix douce. "Tu n'as pas à répondre si tu ne veux pas."

Elle haussa les épaules, "Tu sais déjà que je suis complètement dingue, pas besoin de te le cacher. Je vais en thérapie une fois par semaine, ouais."

Sa réponse me semblait évasive, mais je ne voulais pas me montrer indiscret. "Alors. On a regardé Buffy tuer des vampires, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?"

Ses yeux pétillèrent et un large sourire étira ses lèvres. "Tu vises bien?"

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Menteurpire_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	6. Menteurpire

**Auteur : **lifelesslyndsey

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Humour/Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à lifelesslyndsey. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de** Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 6: Menteurpire-**

_-PoV Peter-_

"Ce sera marrant," me dit Bella en me faisant des yeux de chiens battus. "Ça fait un bail que j'y ai pas été."

Un stand de tir. Un putain de stand de tir. Plein de gens se baladant avec des armes à feu chargées. Elle était complètement dingue. Enfin...ouais, elle était dingue, mais c'était au moins dix fois pire que d'habitude. Je savais qu'elle aimait avoir des poussées d'adrénaline, mais pourquoi amener un vampire à un festin-sanguin? Mes nerfs étaient tendus, et j'étais sûr que je bougeai beaucoup plus que n'importe quel vampire qui se respecte devrait le faire, mais j'étais Complètement. Entrain. De. Flipper.

"Es-tu bien sûre que c'est prudent?" lui demandai-je. "Tu emmènes un vampire quelque part où il y a plein de pistolets et de gens. Ça ne me semble pas prudent. Bella, est-ce prudent? Je ne pense pas que ce soit prudent. Les humains sont généralement stupides et ils font des choses stupides d'humains. Tu le sais, tu es humaine. Quelqu'un va se blesser et ensuite? Un saignement de nez ça passe, une blessure par ba-"

"Désolée, je peux pas t'entendre," me dit-elle joyeusement, en montrant les cache-oreilles industriels qui étaient fermement plaqué sur sa tête du doigt, avant d'enlever la sécurité de son pistolet avec un large sourire.

Ignorant ma putain de panique parfaitement rationnelle, je me concentrai sur Bella à la place. Elle avait remplacé son pantalon par un jean large, mais son t-shirt des Goonies lui collait toujours au corps. Les mots _Bouffi-bouffon_ s'étiraient sur sa poitrine, craquelés par le temps et l'usure.

Elle s'était attaché les cheveux pour les éloigner de son visage et de ses stupides lunettes de sécurité. Ses pieds étaient bien plantés au sol, alignés avec ses épaules, les bras tendus et le corps légèrement penché en avant. Pour une humaine, elle visait parfaitement bien, et elle atteignit la cible placée à deux cent mètres presque à chaque fois. Elle absorbait le retour de feu sans jamais perdre l'équilibre. C'était impressionnant pour une si petite chose qui ne devait pas peser plus de cinquante kilos tout mouillé. Son pistolet était vieux, c'était une arme de flic avec un _C._ gravé sur la crosse. C'était le pistolet de son père, je le savais.

Plusieurs hommes, qui semblaient la connaître, à en juger par le surnom d'Hells Bells' dont ils l'avaient affublé, se rassemblèrent derrière elle, pour regarder ses fesses pendant qu'elle tirait. Elle les ignora facilement, et finit son tir. Je me retins de leur parler, bien que j'en entendis plus d'un se demander quel genre de mitraillette je cachai sous mon imper' digne de Columbine.

"Minute d'humanité," me murmura Bella en glissant son pistolet dans son holster. Je m'appuyai contre le mur et regardai les gens qui se baladait autour de moi avec des pistolets. Cet endroit me rendait nerveux, même malgré toutes les consignes de sécurité. J'aimais les consignes. Les consignes était bonnes. J'avais vécu toute ma vie en suivant des consignes et ça marchait pour moi. Au moins personne n'était ivre.

J'attendis, repoussant mon besoin surnaturel de fuite. Ça n'avait aucun putain de sens. Je n'aurais pas dû être aussi...pas exactement intimidé, mais nerveux en présence d'autant d'humains à la fois. Je n'avais certainement aucune raison d'avoir peur d'eux. Je l'avais déjà fait, je le faisais tout le temps. J'allais faire des courses, parfois; je faisais des apparitions publiques occasionnelles. Ça n'était pas différent.

Bien sûr que si ça l'était. J'étais là avec Bella. Je n'avais jamais vraiment été où que ce soit _avec _quelqu'un.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, et ben...aussi tordu et obsédé que ce soit, je savais que Bella ne mettait pas autant de temps à pisser. J'écoutai à travers la foule pour retrouver sa voix de soprano rauque.

"Allez Bells..." J'entendis la voix bourrue juste au-dessus du bavardage incessant de la foule. Je me glissai à travers la foule sans soucis et cherchai l'odeur chimique de Bella.

"Jimmy, sérieusement, mon ami m'attend," grogna Bella, alors que son rythme cardiaque s'emballait. "Je t'ai dit non." Un grognement enfla dans ma propre gorge alors que je me concentrai sur son odeur: produit de ménage, peur, et pur dégoût.

"Tu ne m'as jamais laissé ma chance," insista ce Jimmy. "Allez, bébé, ne sois pas com...merde, merde, merde, je suis désolé. J'y vais, j'y vais. Non veut dire non, j'ai compris. Sérieusement ne me ta-"

"Y'a un problème, Bella?" demandai-je en arrivant. Un petit homme corpulent avec une barbe recouvrant son cou avait coincé Bella, mais ses mains étaient en l'air, comme un cambrioleur pris en flagrant délit. Le sourire de Bella était sauvage, ses mains serrées sur ce qui semblait être un taser...

Pressé droit contre son entre-jambe.

"Rien que je ne puisse pas régler," me dit Bella en repoussant Cou Barbu, et en glissant son taser dans son soutien-gorge. Ça ne me semblait guère prudent.

Cou Barbu gigota, mal à l'aise, et me regarda avec hésitation. Il se frotta la nuque avec méfiance et je lui souris un tout petit peu trop largement. Il grimaça et je souris encore plus.

"Je vois que tu as amené un ami," dit-il en s'étranglant sur ses mots alors que je m'approchai de lui en plissant les yeux avec une expression très _tu-chasses-les-cerfs-je-te-chasse-toi_ sur le visage.

"C'est ce que je t'avais dit, connard," répliqua Bella. "Voici Peter. Il peut toucher la zone rouge de la cible arrière," dit-elle sans préambule. Cou Barbu renifla, oubliant apparemment sa peur. Il leva les yeux au ciel et fit claquer sa langue contre ses dents jaunes.

"Même moi je peux pas faire ça, ma fille. Personne n'a jamais réussis à toucher à une telle distance. Il doit y avoir au moins cinq cent mètres. C'est impossible sans un fusil d'assaut," dit Cou Barbu dans un grognement, avant de plisser les yeux pour me regarder de haut en bas. "Et certainement pas pour une lopette en cravate."

Les mots sortirent de ma bouche avant même que je réalise que j'étais entrain de parler, et je me rappelai qu'il y avait une bonne raison pour laquelle j'évitais les gens. Bella n'était pas exactement un modèle d'interaction sociale, et apparemment, elle déteignait sur moi. "Vaut mieux une cravate qu'un cou barbu, je pourrais atteindre cette cible avec les yeux fermés."

Bella renifla et murmura d'une voix si basse que j'étais sûr d'être le seul à avoir entendu, _'Un cou barbu! Bonne blague!'_

Cou Barbu me lança un regard noir et claqua à nouveau la langue. "Hin-hin. Tu veux parier?"

Les yeux de Bella s'illuminèrent, et elle se glissa entre lui et moi, "Qu'est-ce que t'es prêt à parier, Jimmy?" demanda-t-elle avec excitation en sautillant sur place. Cette petite merde ressemblait à une gamine le jour de Noël.

Nous lançant un regard noir à Bella et moi, Cou Barbu se gratta les quelques poils parsemés sur son visage, "100$ s'il gagne. Il a trois chances. Si je gagne...tu sors un soir avec moi."

Le sourire de Bella devint diabolique et ses doigts fins serrèrent mon bras avec excitation, "300$, et si tu gagnes, je t'embrasserais devant ta môman."

Cou Barbu s'étrangla un moment avant de devenir complètement rouge. Il souleva sa vieille casquette couverte de tâches pour glisser sa main dans ses cheveux roux qui commençaient à se faire rare. Le visage de Bella était victorieux, et même moi je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être un peu amusé.

"L'heure tourne, Jimbo, t'es d'accord ou non," renifla Bella en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Sortant de sa stupeur, Cou Barbu se redressa, "Un dîner chez ma mama, et tu te comporteras comme une dame," répéta-t-il rapidement en voyant le visage satisfait de Bella. "Il ne touchera rien. Ma mama va t'adorer, Bella."

"Le pari est lancé. Viens Peter, tu joues pour mon honneur," me dit Bella en me tendant le cache-oreille, et en me tapant sur les fesses. Je me raidis et lui lançai un regard noir à travers mes lentilles de contact, mais, avec elle, de tels gestes étaient toujours vains.

On me banda les yeux, ce qui m'amusa beaucoup, puisque je pouvais voir à travers le fin tissu noir aussi bien que sans et il ne faisait aucun doute que Bella le savait aussi. Mais par esprit sportif, je fermai les yeux et tendis le bras de mémoire.

La cible était à cent cinquante mètres environ, la moitié d'un terrain de sport, et faisait environ du deux mètres sur deux. Maintenant, j'étais sûr que certains humains pourraient probablement réussir ce tir avant les talents nécessaires, mais ça n'avait pas vraiment l'air facile. La Zone Rouge, comme l'avait appelé Bella, était de la taille d'un grain de raisin. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un point dans la distance pour un humain, mais c'était clair comme du cristal pour moi. C'était très facile, et si le type n'avait pas été un pervers, je me serais sentis mal. Peut-être.

Bella n'était vraiment pas un modèle.

Il mangerait tout seul avec sa môman, ce soir.

Je tirai trois salves, et m'assurai que la troisième salve soit un peu trop à gauche. Ça le ferait pas si les trois balles touchaient le même putain de point. Bella chantonna derrière moi, "Gagné trois cent dollars, gagné trois cent dollars, gagné trois cent dollars!" et je n'avais même pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'elle était entrain de danser comme une folle.

Lorsque je me tournai, après avoir posé le pistolet et le cache-oreille, je me retrouvai pressé contre la barre de sécurité, ses doigts agrippant mon imper', et sa bouche contre la mienne, chaude et sèche et oh putain de merde, Bella était entrain de m'embrasser.

Moi.

Ce fut fini avant même de commencer, et Bella recommença à bondir partout en se vantant. Lorsque j'enlevai mon bandeau, Cou Barbu était entrain de la payer en lui donnant des billets de vingt dollars, des billets de cinq dollars, et des billets de un dollars qui étaient clairement destinés à des strip-teaseuses. Je restai silencieux durant cet échange, et réfléchis à mon propre échange précédent.

Ma peau picotait et je repoussai cette putain d'envie de fillette de toucher ma bouche. Elle était toujours chaude et bizarre, et je déglutis sans trop savoir quoi en penser. J'étais un cérébral, pas un manuel. Pas que j'ai fais quoi que ce soit...vraiment. On m'avait fait ça, pas que je...pas que je...que je...je ne savais pas.

"Peter?" La voix de Bella s'infiltra dans le brouillard qui avait envahi mon cerveau, et je découvris qu'on était déjà dans la voiture, et sur le point de nous engager sur l'autoroute. "Je...je suis désolée de t'avoir embrassé."

"Vraiment?" lui demandai-je, sincèrement curieux. Je ne pouvais pas me sentir insulté, je n'avais pas encore décidé si j'étais bouleversé ou non. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû être bouleversé, je veux dire, elle n'avait fait que m'embrasser. Je n'étais probablement pas bouleversé, ça me semblerait stupide de l'être, mais là encore...putain. Je ne savais pas ce que j'étais.

Elle se mordit les lèvres et battit des cils. "Si ça t'a bouleversé, oui. Je ne voulais pas...je veux dire, je n'ai pas réfléchis. Je ne pensais pas que...je sais pas. Je suis désolé si je t'ai mis mal à l'aise, je suppose."

Je regardai par la fenêtre, essayant de m'accrocher à n'importe quelle distraction. "Je ne suis pas mal à l'aise."

"Tu es très silencieux," me fit remarquer Bella. "Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, donc je suppose que je t'ai mis mal à l'aise."

"Je ne le suis pas, enfin je ne pense pas. Ce serait vraiment stupide d'être mal à l'aise à cause de ça," grimaçai-je. "Les premiers baisers sont toujours bizarres, en tout cas, c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire."

Bella me lança un regard torve et écrasa le frein au feu rouge, frappant le volant avec un 'oomph' avant même que sa ceinture ne puisse la retenir. "_Premier baiser?_"

Je soupirai, et continuai à regarder par la fenêtre. Bordel, pourquoi lui avais-je dit ça? Je n'avais jamais autant voulu être un menteur que dans ces quelques instants, "Je te l'ai déjà dit avant, il y de nombreuses situations dans lesquelles je ne suis pas...compétent. Je suis un génie, mon Q.I ne peut pas être calculé. Je connais pratiquement tous les secrets de l'Univers, je veux dire, j'ai la connaissance théorique. Mais je n'ai que la théorie, pas l'expérience. Je ne fais pas les choses. Je les pense. Donc...il y a quelques expériences que je ne peux pas comprendre à cause de ma nature de vampire, et de ma nature d'avant. C'est une de ces expériences. Désolé."

"Désolé?" Bella coupa le moteur dans l'allée de son garage. "Désolé? Bordel, pourquoi t'es désolé? J'ai...j'ai endommagé ta vertu! J'ai violé ta bouche! Je l'ai ruiné!" cria-t-elle presque en levant les mains au ciel et en grimaçant lorsqu'elles cognèrent et contre le volant et contre le toit du véhicule.

"Tu n'as pas violé ma bouche," rigolai-je. Que faire d'autre? Ma vertu, en effet, si seulement elle savait. "Vraiment Bella, que ma vertu soit endommagée, comme tu le dis, ce n'est pas si terrible. C'est juste que c'est embarrassant que ce soit mon premier baiser. Je suis un humain de vingt-huit ans, un vampire de cent cinquante ans et un-" Oh merde.

"Un quoi?" me demanda-t-elle en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

Un Ange âgé de plus de mille ans, allez Peter, tu peux le dire. Si elle peut. "Un millionnaire," _mentis_-je.

Oh putain de merde, j'ai menti. J'ai menti, je suis un menteur, un menteur qui ment. Enfin, _techniquement_, ce n'était pas un mensonge, j'étais un millionnaire...

Bella grogna, "J'ai ruiné ton premier baiser."

"Ça ne compte pas," répliquai-je, et je compris mon erreur avant même que Bella ne me hurle sa réponse accusatrice en agitant le doigt sous mon nez.

"Alors tu admets que je l'ai ruiné!"

Je soupirai et fis le tour de sa voiture avant même qu'elle puisse n'ouvrir la portière. Ce n'était pas la chose la plus sage à faire en plein jour, même si le temps était couvert, mais je n'avais sentis aucun humain dans le coin.

Attrapant son coude pour l'aider à sortir de la voiture, je l'entraînai ensuite vers l'allée menant à sa porte d'entrée. C'était l'heure de son déjeuner, et je savais qu'elle avait faim. "Oublie ça, okay? Je ne suis pas bouleversé, mais plutôt surpris. Je suis content que ce soit fait, et que ce ne soit plus une chose de plus flottant au-dessus de moi pour me murmurer à l'oreille, 'tu es une anomalie parmi les anomalies."

Elle me lança un regard emplis de reproches avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, "Tu n'es pas une anomalie, Peter."

Je ne répondis pas verbalement mais haussai un sourcil à la place. Bella leva les yeux au ciel. "Très bien, tu n'es pas une plus grosse anomalie que n'importe lequel d'entre nous."

"Pour ce que t'en sais," répliquai-je en m'appuyant contre son plan de travail alors qu'elle éminçait une laitue dans un saladier, "Mais pour le moment, je suis un vampire asocial, obsédé et vierge qui a plein de chats et pas d'amis. Si j'étais humain, je suis prêt à parier que je vivrais dans la cave de mes parents."

Bella sourit et tendit la main par-dessus le comptoir en granit noir pour me serrer la main. Ses caresses étaient nonchalantes, mais elles me rendaient nerveux. Je n'avais jamais vraiment été touché. "Je suis ton amie," me rappela-t-elle doucement, "et je suis une écrivain de Romances Vampiriques pour Ados qui est sur-médicalisée, occasionnellement suicidaire et asociale aussi. Et tous mes amis sont des créatures mythiques. Donc...voilà."

* * *

Plus tard ce soir-là, on s'assit sous son porche pour regarder les étoiles combattre les lumières de la ville. Bella s'alluma une autre cigarette et posa ses pieds sur la rampe.

"Si tu pouvais remonter dans le temps et empêcher ta transformation en vampire, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait de ta vie?" demanda-t-elle en faisant des cercles avec sa fumée. Ils flottèrent dans l'air et se dispersèrent, un, deux, trois, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien.

"Je serais rentré chez moi," répondis-je honnêtement, enfin aussi honnêtement que je le pouvais. "Je n'aurais pas eu le choix."

"Tu n'aurais pas voulu?" me demanda-t-elle en se tordant le cou pour me regarder. J'étais perché sur la rampe parallèle derrière elle.

Je levai les yeux au ciel parce que je ne voulais pas croiser son regard. "Histoire de famille, tu sais? J'ai toujours été destiné à marcher dans les traces de mon père. Enfin, autant que mes frères et moi le pouvions."

"Pas de soeur?" me demanda Bella, bien consciente que le sujet me mettait mal à l'aise et essayant d'en changer. Elle tapa sa cendre par-dessus la rampe avant de se renfoncer dans sa chaise.

Je souris. Il n'y avait pas de femme au Paradis. Techniquement, il n'y avait pas d'hommes non plus, mais tous les Anges étaient créés à l'image d'un homme. "Pas de soeurs."

"Grande famille?" insista-t-elle avant d'inhaler lentement sa fumée. Elle dansa sur ses lèvres, presque solide, presque corporelle, avant de descendre dans sa gorge, dans son corps. Putain, elle rendait tout sexuel.

Je me secouai, forçant mes yeux à se lever à nouveau au ciel. Mes lèvres picotaient, encore, et c'était juste stupide d'être obsédé par ça, mais c'était ce que je faisais. Je m'obsédai, et j'étais obsédé, comme une putain de lopette, par ce demi baiser. "Immense famille. Je doute même qu'ils se soient aperçus de mon absence quand j'ai été transformé."

Son regard se reposa sur moi et un demi-sourire apparut sur la bouche qui m'avait donné un demi-baiser, "J'en doute."

Je haussai les épaules, mal à l'aise sous son regard brûlant, "Peut-être."

Elle se détourna et aspira une autre bouffée de sa cigarette. La cendre brûlante s'enflamma et tomba sur son haut. Elle la repoussa avec facilité, balayant la cendre froide d'un geste de la main. Ses doigts agrippèrent un fil qui dépassait de son t-shirt et elle se mordilla pensivement les lèvres.

"Je suis contente de t'avoir rencontré," me dit-elle après un long silence gêné. "Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point les conversations vides de sens me manquait."

"Et dire que je pensais que nos conversations étaient toujours si profondes," la taquinai-je en marchant sur la rampe avant de m'asseoir à côté de ses pieds. "Ça fait du bien de parler. Parfois, je ne sais pas quoi dire, cependant."

Elle me mit un petit coup de pied, enfonçant ses orteils dans ma cuisse jusqu'à ce que je gigote comme un gamin. "C'est dans ces moments-là qu'on ne dit rien du tout.

"On est souvent silencieux," notai-je, en succombant à l'étrange désire de pincer son petit orteil. Elle couina et glissa ses orteils sous ma cuisse.

"Parfois le silence dit beaucoup", dit-elle au ciel, "même plus que les mots."

"Parfois il ne dit rien du tout," répondis-je tout aussi facilement, et comme pour prouver notre propos, aucun de nous n'ajouta quoi que ce soit pour ce qui sembla être une très courte éternité.

Elle fixait le ciel, de la fumée s'échappant de sa bouche en tourbillons opaques. Elle se lécha les lèvres et je détournai les yeux. Je me sentais...bizarre. _Désir._ C'était ce que je ressentais. Je voulais. Il y avait très peu de choses que j'avais jamais voulu, à part rentrer à la maison. Mais je voulais sa bouche de la pire des façons, et je me sentais coupable de ça. Ingrat, peut-être. Elle m'avait embrassé parce qu'elle le voulait, et ce n'était pas assez. En vouloir plus voulait dire que ça avait été vide de sens, même si ça l'était. Ça ne voulait rien dire, mais je voulais que ça veuille dire quelque chose. Je voulais, Seigneur, c'était mal, mais je _voulais_.

C'était mal.

Mes yeux parcoururent la longueur de ses jambes, en partant de son pied qui était glissé sous moi, couvert par des chaussettes montantes multicolores. Elle avait rapidement abandonné son jean en faveur d'un short qui dévoilait ses genoux. Elle était si pâle, presque éthérée, mais purement humaine. Une large cicatrice barrait son genou gauche, et était entourée de plusieurs autres petites cicatrices, résultat de points de suture ou d'agrafes.

"Je me suis broyé le genou quand j'étais en sixième," dit Bella, rompant ainsi le silence. Mes yeux se relevèrent immédiatement vers les siens pour voir qu'elle me regardait, "C'est ce que tu regardais, non? La cicatrice?"

"Tu en as beaucoup," répondis-je en me disputant mentalement d'avoir été surpris en flagrant délit. Observer quelqu'un était une chose si humaine, comme d'être surpris en flagrant délit. Je n'avais pas besoin d'observer quoi que ce soit, un coup d'oeil et je mémorisai tout, chaque cicatrice, chaque grain de beauté, chaque défaut et chaque imperfection. Je réalisai soudainement que j'aimais tout simplement la regarder. J'étais une vraie lopette.

Elle me fit un large sourire. "Plus que je ne peux compter. Je n'ai jamais été très gracieuse. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était quelque chose qui disparaîtrait en grandissant, mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Je suis si maladroite que ça en devient presque un handicap." Elle souleva son t-shirt et se tournant, me révélant son flanc et son dos, et je remarquai que ses côtes étaient bien visibles sous sa peau parce qu'elle était beaucoup trop maigre. Une fine cicatrice rose partait de son omoplates pour venir disparaître sous son sein.

"Pêche sur glace avec mon père y'a quelques années. Juste avant qu'il tombe malade. J'ai trébuché en sortant de la cabane et je me suis coupée sur un morceau de métal rouillé. Vingt-trois points de suture et une piqûre anti-tétanique," m'expliqua-t-elle en levant la main droite pour caresser sa cicatrice. Ce mouvement souleva son t-shirt, révélant un soutien-gorge rose layette, qui ne ressemblait tellement pas à Bella que j'en éclatais presque de rire. Elle gratta sa cicatrice brièvement avant de rabaisser son t-shirt et de repousser ses cheveux de son front pour exposer encore une autre cicatrice.

"Celle-là, je me la suis faite en apprenant à faire de la moto avec Jacob. Ça a pissé le sang, en plus. Il ne voulait plus me laisser faire de la moto après ça," ajouta-t-elle, en bougonnant.

"C'était plutôt irresponsable de mettre une maladroite suicidaire derrière le guidon d'une moto à la base," répondis-je avec un sourire en coin.

Elle haussa les épaules, et jeta sa troisième cigarette si mes comptes étaient bons, "Eh, il avait seize ans et il croyait qu'il était amoureux de moi. Soit ça, soit il était juste stupide."

* * *

Bella, toujours aussi chevaleresque, m'accompagna jusqu'à ma voiture, ignorant mes nombreuses protestations, "Je suis sûr que j'arriverais à la retrouver tout seul, Bella."

"La ferme," grommela-t-elle en me poussant vers la porte. Elle était déjà prête à aller au lit et elle avait déjà pris ses médicaments, "Laisse-moi le faire."

Je soupirai, une étrange habitude humaine que j'avais pris au cours des derniers jours et que je faisais bien trop souvent. C'était seulement la deuxième journée que je passais avec Bella, après tout. "Si ça a quoi que ce soit à voir avec toi, moi et une relation de bouche à bouche, je ne veux rien entendre."

Elle se força à garder un visage sérieux et ravala son éclat de rire, "Ça a tout à voir avec une relation de bouche à bouche. La notre. J'ai ruiné quelque chose qui aurait dût être spécial. J'ai l'impression de...t'avoir volé quelque chose. Je ne sais pas. Je me sens mal. Et il en faut beaucoup pour que je me sentes mal vu que je prends des médicaments pour éviter ça. Donc...ça va me rendre dingue jusqu'à ce que je fixe ça."

"Il n'y a rien à fixer, Bella. Je ne suis pas bouleversé, ni rien. Ça va. J'étais juste...surpris. Je te l'ai dit. Tu m'as pris par surprise.

"Tu n'en as même pas profité!" souffla-t-elle avec exaspération. "Tu aurais au moins dû en profiter."

"Ce n'était pas horrible," lui assurai-je rapidement. Ça n'avait pas été génial non plus, ça avait été ni l'un ni l'autre. Mais là encore, ça aurait pu être complètement nul et je n'en aurais rien su.

Son sourire était plus petit lorsqu'elle releva la tête vers moi, plus personnel; un sourire privé qui me fit frissonner intérieurement, "Je veux la jouer Monopoly sur ce coup-là," me dit-elle, parfaitement sérieuse. "Je veux rejouer."

"Tu quoi?" Je savais ce qu'était le Monopoly. Bien sûr que je le savais. Cependant, je n'y avais jamais joué, ce n'était pas exactement un passe-temps des Anges, ou des vampires-guerriers. Et il fallait être plus d'un pour jouer.

"Rejouer," répéta-t-elle en sortant de notre zone de confort et en envahissant mon espace personnel, "relancer les dés."

"Quels dés?" lui demandai-je, toujours aussi confus, et gêné, et vraiment, vraiment excité parce qu'en dessous de son odeur chimique, Bella sentait vraiment, vraiment bon. Et elle était presque pressée contre moi, presque entrain de me toucher, presque sur moi, et Seigneur, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait?

"Je veux t'embrasser encore une fois," me dit-elle clairement, ses mains glissant le long de mon imper' pour venir s'enrouler autour de mon cou.

"Tu ne devrais pas vouloir ça," marmonnai-je en levant la tête pour éviter de la regarder, "tu ne me connais pas."

"Reviendras-tu?" me demanda-t-elle en glissant ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Je ravalai un ronronnement parce que ce n'était certainement pas approprié.

"Si tu veux que je revienne, alors oui," répondis-je finalement. "Ça va rendre les choses bizarres."

Elle se balança des talons à la pointe des pieds, réussissant à se rendre étonnamment plus grande. "Ça n'a pas à l'être. Je fixe juste ce que j'ai ruiné. C'est tout."

"Tu n'as pas à faire ça."

"Si."

Ce n'était pas approprié, rien de tout ça n'était approprié. Je l'avais rencontré au supermarché, j'avais changé son pneu, je l'avais espionné. On avait regardé Buffy, et tiré sur des trucs. J'étais un vampire. Elle était une humaine. On était au deuxième jour de cette relation humano-vampirique, comme elle l'appelait. Oh Seigneur, ce n'était pas appropr..._mphm._

Sa bouche était à nouveau posée sur la mienne, et ses mains étaient dans mes cheveux, ses ongles griffant légèrement mon crâne et je ne pus pas m'empêcher de ronronner contre sa bouche. Ce baiser était aussi chaud et sec que le précédent, et j'en étais reconnaissant, parce que s'il était quoi que ce soit de plus, et je pensai que je mourrais pour une quatre mille soixante quatorzième fois.

Mes mains, qui ne savaient pas quoi faire, se posèrent sur ses hanches, trop effrayées pour serrer, et ne souhaitant pas la repousser. Elle pressa sa bouche contre la mienne plus fort, et malgré chaque alarme criant dans mon corps que c'était mal, je répondis à son baiser, toujours aussi incertain, mais étrangement avide. Ses mains se serrèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit pour attraper ma lèvre. Déposant un dernier baiser sur ma bouche, Bella recula, mais garda ses mains sur mes épaules; elle semblait légèrement abasourdie.

"C'est ça, euh...j'espère que c'était euh...meilleur," dit-elle à mon imper avant de relever la tête. "Meilleur?"

Je m'éclaircis la gorge, gêné, "Meilleur."

Son sourire était éblouissant, comme toujours, même si sa canine gauche était un peu trop avancée par rapport à ses autres dents, et qu'elle avait un plombage dans la prémolaire droite. "Appelle-moi demain, okay. Ne laisse pas ce baiser rendre les choses bizarres. C'est un ordre."

* * *

Chat m'attendait sur le pas de la porte avec une expression impatiente. "Hey, je t'avais bien dit que je serais un propriétaire merdique, à quoi tu t'attendais?"

"Miaou."

"Bon, tant que tu comprends," marmonnai-je en traversant le couloir. Il me suivit joyeusement et bondit sur mes genoux dès que je m'assis à mon bureau. "J'ai du travail à faire."

"Miaou."

"Va-t'en."

"Miaou."

"Bon sang, Chat," grommelai-je en attrapant une poignée de la peau qu'il avait en trop pour le poser sur mon bureau. "Reste là, et ne chie pas sur mes affaires."

Mon esprit était ailleurs alors que je dessinai les prototypes pour Ford. Chat se roula en boule et me regarda en léchant sa peau sans poils. Bella, bien sûr que je pensais à Bella. Le premier baiser m'avait surpris, m'avait rendu confus, m'avait perturbé. Mais le second baiser...j'étais _toujours _aussi excité.

Elle avait été prudente, elle avait empêché son corps de se presser contre le mien. Pas que ça me dérangeait, je serais mort une fois de plus si elle avait découvert que j'étais dur comme la pierre. Mais ses mains, elle m'avait tenu si fort que ça avait presque fait mal. Presque comme si elle en voulait plus...mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle voulait juste fixer ce qu'elle considérait comme une erreur. Ce n'était pas...ce n'était pas quelque chose qui devait m'obséder.

Mais je ne serais pas moi si ça ne m'obsédait pas.

"Ça ne voulait rien dire," m'exclamai-je à voix haute, en posant un second dessin sur la pile, "elle n'a fait ça qu'à cause de ses médicaments.

"_Miaou._"

"Mais...ça n'explique pas le premier baiser," marmonnai-je en me reculant sur ma chaise. "Elle était juste...elle était juste excitée. Heureuse. Ça ne voulait rien dire."

"_Miaou._"

"Elle pensait qu'elle avait..._endommagé _ma vertu. Seigneur, je suis un idiot, non? J'étais un Ange, pas un putain de moine. Je n'avais pas le choix!"

"_Miaou._"

Je haussai les épaules, comme si Chat m'avait vraiment posé une question. Parfois, je me demandais si c'était pas le cas, s'il ne me parlait pas, à sa façon. "Je ne sais pas si j'aurais fait quoi que ce soit différemment si j'avais eu le choix. J'ai clairement le choix maintenant, et je n'ai rien fait de différent.

"_Miaou._"

"Les pensées ne comptent pas. Je peux penser à ce que je veux. Je n'agis pas. Et en plus, je n'avais pas ce genre de pensées avant de la rencontrer."

"_Miaaaaoooou._"

"Elle m'a embrassé, de toutes façons. Je ne l'aurais pas embrassé. Donc est-ce que ça compte? Est-ce que je fais les choses différemment? Est-ce que je devrais? Je ne sais pas. Ça ne compte pas. Ça ne voulait rien dire."

"_Miaou._"

"Très bien! Pour elle. Ça ne voulait rien dire pour elle." Je posai ma tête sur le bureau, juste à côté de Chat. "Et même si ça aurait pu signifier quelque chose pour moi, je ne sais pas ce que ça aurait pu vouloir dire. Ça ne voulait rien dire."

Chat siffla, "_Fffih._"

Je lançai un regard noir à Chat, qui s'était roulé en une pile indistincte à côté de moi, et qui me regardait de ses grands yeux verts. "Bien sûr que ça ne voulait rien dire, Chat, on ne se connaît pas."

"_Miaou._"

Je lui grattai la tête, sentant son ronronnement vibrer dans ma main, et je me demandai, avec gêne, si c'était la même chose pour Bella quand elle me faisait ronronner. J'espérai que non. Je détesterais être entrain de donner l'équivalent d'une érection à mon chat.

"_Rrrrrrrron._"

"J'aimerais apprendre à la connaître. Elle...elle est quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose que je n'ai jamais vu auparavant, et ça ça veut dire quelque chose parce que j'ai tout vu. Elle semble aussi perdue que moi parfois," grimaçai-je alors que Chat me léchait la main, du papier de verre frottant contre ma peau. "Elle me fait ressentir des choses. Des choses bizarres. Je n'ai jamais rien voulu après ma transformation. Mais je veux apprendre à la connaître, je veux...plus. C'est jamais bon de vouloir plus. Je suis dans le coin depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que désirer quelque chose mène souvent à la déception. Les humains se condamnent toujours à la déception."

"_Rrrrrrrron,"_ me répondit Chat alors que je le caressai sous le menton. Si seulement les gens pouvaient être satisfaits aussi facilement qu'un chat.

"Je l'aime bien," admis-je doucement, "Je n'ai jamais rien aimé avant."

* * *

**Nouvelles histoires postées:**

**-Besoin = Eric/Sookie**  
**-Blessés = Sam/Bella**  
**-Couvre-moi de sucre = Eric/Sookie**  
**-Tourne le dos à la forêt = Quil/Bella**

**Jetez-y un coup d'oeil!**

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Maladepire_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	7. Maladepire

**Auteur : **lifelesslyndsey

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Humour/Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à lifelesslyndsey. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 7: Maladepire -**

_-PoV PeterPire-_

J'avais rapidement appris que Bella était toujours d'une humeur de merde lorsqu'elle rentrait de thérapie. Les mardis étaient devenus une sorte de rituel pour moi. Elle fulminait, et je la regardai lécher de la glace de ses doigts. J'aime à penser que ça nous convenait à tous les deux. Putain, ça me convenait à moi.

Ce serait le quatrième mardi. Un mois s'était écoulés en une suite sans fin de pop corn et de film d'horreur de série B, depuis que j'avais rencontré Bella. Pas un mois depuis que je l'avais vu à Wal-Mart pour la première fois, sifflotant des génériques télés et soutenant le regard d'un vampire. Pas un mois depuis que je l'avais suivi sur l'autoroute et que j'avais changé sa roue. Mais un mois s'était écoulé depuis que je m'étais assis dans son salon, sur son canapé qui puait le chien, échangeant des morceaux de nos vies et essayant de décider ce que je devrais faire. Elle avait arrêté de mentionner la semaine que j'avais passé à l'espionner, et je ne mentionnai pas le fait qu'elle s'était pissé dessus de rire sur le manège pour enfant à l'extérieur du magasin de nourriture bio. Putain, qui se pissait encore dessus à vingt-six ans? Bella, apparemment. Ça avait vraiment senti mauvais. Et on avait prit ma camionnette, bien sûr.

Nos journées n'étaient jamais ennuyeuses avec Bella. Entre pisser sur des manèges pour enfants, se foutre de la gueule des autochtones, et la petite débâcle avec du savon en bouteille et des caddies, elle nous gardait occupés. Elle aurait un coup de speed, une envie de faire quelque chose, et on irait le faire. Il semblait, que bien qu'apparemment on détestait sortir de chez nous par nous même, on agissait comme une sorte de bouclier contre le monde l'un pour l'autre. Elle avait décidé de prendre sur ses minuscules épaules la charge de me montrer le monde comme je ne l'avais jamais encore vu. Le monde comme _elle _le voyait. Et putain, Bella se moquait de tout. Personne n'était immunisé contre ses critiques vicieusement humoristiques. Pas les petits enfants, pas les personnes âgées, pas les animaux blessés. Elle leur taillait à tous des costard. La plupart du temps, j'étais juste dégoûté, parfois, je ne pouvais pas détourner le regard. Puis il y avait les moments où je paniquai. Ou les moments où je m'étranglai sur mon propre venin, parce que Bella désinfectait tout, et l'odeur de la javel me brûlait presque autant que du venin.

Notre quatrième mardi ensemble commença avec Bella se cognant la tête dans la porte, sa clé encore dans la serrure. Son sac avait été jeté sur le tapis dans l'entrée, révélant toute sorte de choses: d'un distributeur Pez à du savon en passant par du slime. Pourquoi avait-elle besoin d'avoir du slime dans son sac, je ne le saurais jamais. Putain, je ne voulais probablement même pas le savoir. On ne savait jamais quand ça concernait Bella.

"Stupide. Stupide. Stupide," marmonna-t-elle entre les bang, bang, bang.

Je glissai silencieusement jusqu'à elle, m'appuyant contre le mur en fausse brique de sa maison. Sa voisine, Gladice, nous lança un regard noir alors son roquet chiait quelque chose de plus gros que lui dans les rosiers séparant les pelouses. Terrifiant la vieille femme avec un large sourire révélant toutes mes dents, j'attrapai Bella par le col de sa chemise avant qu'elle ne puisse se cogner à nouveau la tête. Ses voisins étaient déjà tous convaincus qu'elle était folle vu les mesures de sécurité qu'elle prenait, et ça, ça n'aidait vraiment pas.

"Tu ne parles pas de moi, j'espère," la taquinai-je en posant ma main sur la marque rouge qui se développait sur son front.

J'avais découvert que Bella était du genre Tactile, avec un 'T' majuscule. Elle était du genre à toucher aussi souvent qu'elle en avait envie, et elle adorait être touchée en retour, comme un chat abandonné en manque d'affection. Et ça ça me connaissait, n'est-ce pas? Les quelques premiers jours avaient été plutôt déconcertants, donc je la retrouvai souvent entrain d'envahir mon espace personnel. Mais elle avait fini par détruire cette putain de barrière en un clin d'oeil. Bientôt, je n'étais que plus qu'heureux d'en faire autant. C'était agréable de toucher quelqu'un que je n'allais pas tuer dans quelques minutes, je devais bien l'admettre. Elle sourit et se pressa contre ma main, et je me forçai à piétiner vicieusement le sentiment grognant de bonheur qui insistait pour brûler en moi. Ce n'était pas le bon moment. Ce n'était jamais le bon moment de brûler pour Bella. C'était un péché réservé seulement aux hommes mortels, et non pas aux hybrides vampiro-angélique qui avait des troubles de la personnalité et qui s'était retrouvé abandonné par Dieu suite à une série de circonstances malheureuses.

"J'attends que tu dises _'Le pouvoir du Christ t'oblige!"_ gloussa-t-elle en me regardant de dessous mon poignet.

"Quoi?" m'exclamai-je en enlevant brusquement ma main. "Quoi? Non. Euh...je t'ai ramené ta préférée." Et bien, n'était-ce pas subtil? Bien sûr qu'elle ne parlait pas littéralement, putain. Je devais me ressaisir.

Elle se redressa à ça. "Karmel Sutra?"

Je lui montrai la glace en grimaçant au nom. Les humains. Ils étaient tous obsédés. Je ne valais, à ce point, pas mieux qu'eux, bien sûr. Bella m'avait vraiment pervertis, et je n'arrivai pas à le regretter. Tant que je restai du bon côté du Légèrement Obsédé Sexuel, je pourrais vivre avec mes nouvelles pensées inappropriées. "Et les rondelles de cornichon que tu aimes, petit monstre."

"Dit le vampire à l'humaine," répondit-elle d'une voix chantonnante en tournant la clé et en ramassant son sac. "Les mardi craignent vraiment."

"Tu dis ça chaque mardi," lui rappelai-je en posant sa saloperie de nourriture sur le comptoir. La cuisine sentait la javel et le produit pour les vitres et le sang. "Est-ce que tu t'es coupée ou un truc de ce genre?"

Les épaules de Bella se tendirent, la seule indication qu'elle ne disait pas toute la vérité parfois. Je n'avais jamais eu l'impression qu'elle me mentait, mais plutôt qu'elle ne mentionnait pas certains détails. Mais je n'arrivais pas à me convaincre d'insister. Elle me dirait ce qu'elle voulait me dire de toute façon, et j'étais aussi satisfait de notre situation que possible, considérant que je passai la plupart de notre temps ensemble complètement confus. Et avec la trique.

"J'ai saigné du nez. L'air de la maison est trop sec." Elle sourit, "Le doc pense qu'il est temps que j'arrête de prendre certains de mes médicaments," ajouta-t-elle et je sus que c'était la vérité. C'était une très mauvaise menteuse, je me demandai si elle le savait. "Il dit que certains d'entre eux n'ont plus la même efficacité qu'avant."

"Et ça te pose problème? Je ne peux que supposer après t'avoir vu te fracasser la tête dans la porte," lui demandai-je, abasourdi, avant de lui tendre une cuillère lorsqu'elle plongea son petit doigt dans la glace. "J'aurais cru que ça te ferait plaisir."

Elle haussa les épaules et lécha du caramel sur ses doigts, des filaments de fils dorés se collant à ses lèvres. C'était obscène, son amour pour la glace, et pourtant je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'inciter à continuer. Après tout, je lui achetai cette merde.

"Je..." Elle s'interrompit et se lécha les lèvres, laissant sa langue glisser lentement sur sa bouche pour récupérer ce qui restait de caramel. Agrippant le comptoir, je dissimulai ma queue qui était entrain de se dresser rapidement dessous et l'incitait silencieusement à arrêter cette merde avant que je ne me vide dans sa cuisine. J'étais pratiquement certain que je pourrais faire un trou dans son plan de travail en granit avec l'érection vieille de quatre semaines que j'avais. "J'ai...j'ai peur que ce ne soit plus pareil, tu sais? Ça fait longtemps que je les prends. Et si...et si plus personne ne m'aime. Et si j'en ai vraiment besoin? J'ai...j'ai peur de ressentir quoi que ce soit, après tout ce temps. Et si ça fait mal?"

Quelque chose se serra étrangement en moi, et je fronçai les sourcils. "Ce sera probablement le cas," admis-je. "Mais ne serait-ce pas mieux de ressentir quelque chose plutôt que rien du tout?"

Elle appuya sa tête sur ses mains, ses cheveux créant un rideau autour de son visage, des mèches folles trempant dans la flaque de glace fondue sur le comptoir. Les humains étaient si négligés. "Je ressens des choses, parfois. Genre...Je suis heureuse quand tu es là." _Couinement excité de petite fille très peu viril. _"Et si...et si quand j'arrête mon traitement...et si c'est plus la même chose?"

"Oh." Je m'interrompis. "_Oh_. Bella, tu ne peux pas...ne continue pas à les prendre à cause de moi. Je veux dire...si t'arrêtes de les prendre et que tu réalises que ce n'est pas vraiment dans ton meilleur intérêt d'être amie avec un vampire, je comprendrais." Putain, non, je comprendrais pas. Mais je n'allais pas lui dire ça. Je n'étais pas aussi égoïste.

Elle me regarda de ses yeux étrangement brillants, "Ce n'est pas..." Elle s'interrompit et mordit ses lèvres caramélisées. "J'aime t'aimer."

"Ben cool. J'aime que tu m'aimes." Je soupira en tambourinant des doigts sur le granit. "Bella, arrêtes de prendre tes médicaments. On verra en temps voulu. Le bon comme le mauvais et toute cette merde," lui assurai-je bien que je n'étais pas vraiment confiant sur le moment.

Elle me fit un sourire, un de ses larges sourire que je ne pensais vraiment pas mériter là. "Merci Peter."

* * *

Je quittai Bella tard ce soir-là, pour mon euh...rendez-vous mensuel. J'avais trouvé ce triste bâtard tanguant hors d'un bar du sud de la ville, puant le gin, la mort et le désespoir. Même ivre, il avait attrapé ma carte de ses gros doigts gluants avant même que je n'ai fini ma proposition mélodramatique.

Walter Freedmont avait quarante-six ans et il souffrait d'obésité morbide. Il mourrait d'une mort lente et douloureuse. Il demanda à être endormi lorsque j'arriverais. Ça me surprenait sans cesse de voir la lâcheté de la plupart des hommes face à la mort, même face à la magnifique perfection vampirique que j'incarnai. Tout comme me surprenait toujours le courage que les femmes montraient face au même destin.

Il vivait dans une maison merdique qui tombait en ruine, à une demi-heure de Seattle, entourée par la forêt et des carcasses de voitures. J'entrai sans un bruit, et sans rien d'autre que les ténèbres de la nuit pour me dissimuler, bien que l'endroit était désert. Sa maison puait tellement la pauvreté, la dépression et les excréments humains que je fus forcé de ravaler la nausée venimeuse qui me brûla la gorge. Il y avait aussi une myriade d'autres odeurs flottant dans la maison, nourriture avariée, personne obèse crasseuse, chair en putréfaction. L'odeur était pestilentielle. Si j'avais été cet homme, j'aurais moi-aussi eu hâte de mourir. Walter Freedmont avait perdu toute volonté de vivre.

Walter était endormi sur sa canapé, son estomac gélatineux et poilu pendant dans le vide, dépassant de sous son marcel jaune. Je grimaçai en voyant les plaies brunâtre qui entouraient ses lèvres, et disparaissaient sous la barbe qui semblait lui manger la moitié du visage. Son pied était posé sur l'appuie-bras du canapé, ses orteils pourrissant de gangrène. Il était une loque. Une loque malade. Une loque malade et à l'agonie. Ses cheveux gras étaient plaqués sur sa tête en touffe épaisses. Sa peau était dégoûtante, couverte d'une couche de graisse, de poussière et de saleté. A l'idée de mordre là-dedans, je gigotai sur place, et je souhaitai désespérément avoir une des bouteilles de savon de Bella, voir même sa Bouteille d'Antiseptique d'Urgence. Je préférerai boire une bouteille de savon plutôt que de mordre dans cet homme.

Cependant, je m'étais toujours forcé à être impartial dans mes choix. Cet homme avait besoin du soulagement que seule la mort pouvait lui apporter, et il en avait terriblement besoin. Il n'était pas le meilleur des hommes, il avait transgressé plusieurs des sept péchés capitaux. La gourmandise, clairement, et la paresse sans aucun doute. Mais je n'étais pas venu là pour le juger, et Walter n'était pas le pire des hommes non plus. Il était juste un homme, un homme à l'agonie. Walter Freedmont souffrait de tout un tas de choses: d'un Lupus. Du diabète. D'une insuffisance Cardiaque. C'était la combinaison de ces maladies qui avaient raccourci sa vie.

Les personnes souffrant d'un Lupus au stade terminal étaient rares, et généralement misérables. Ce n'était pas la maladie qui les tuait mais les symptômes innarrêtables: lésions de la peau, pertes de mémoire, photo sensibilité, fièvres, troubles respiratoires, perte de cheveux, immuno-déficience, infections, problèmes de reins, anémie, caillots sanguins. L'incapacité à combattre une infection rénale pouvait devenir mortelle, on ne savait jamais avec un putain de Lupus. Si on y ajouter du Diabète et une Insuffisance Cardiaque, c'était une surprise qu'il ait atteint les quarante-six ans. Quelle maladie terrible.

Fouillant dans les poches de mon imper', j'y trouvai une des lingettes individuelles que Bella avait prit l'habitude de laisser dans mes poches au cas où elle se retrouverait en rade en ma compagnie.

J'attrapai son poignet du bout des doigts et nettoyai sa peau dégoûtante. Je jetai ensuite la lingette au sol avant de planter mes dents dans sa chair épaisse et grasse avec hésitation. Son sang était lourd, glissant dans ma gorge avec une consistance gluante. Extrêmement sucré par un excès de glucose, je m'étranglai en buvant gorgée après gorgée et soudainement le monde commença à tourner. Je tanguai en arrière, sentant mes bras pendre lourdement à mes côtés. Je tombai à genoux, submergé par des vagues de nausée...de nausée qui s'écrasait sur moi. La pièce tourna dans un mélange de couleur, et je sentis la moquette dégoûtante contre ma joue lorsque je tombai face contre terre, les bras trop faibles pour me retenir. Putain, qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait?

Alors que j'étais allongé là, dans la saleté, je sentis le sang se répandre douloureusement dans mes veines et je luttai pour retrouver un semblant de lucidité. Mes doigts se convulsèrent à mes côtés alors que je me concentrai pour les relever jusqu'à mes poches, fouillant faiblement dedans jusqu'à ce que je trouve le poids familier de mon téléphone portable. Raccourci et haut-parleur furent trouvé après quatre tristes tentatives et je n'avais jamais entendu un plus beau son que sa voix au réveil.

"Peter?" La voix de Bella était lourde de sommeil, et résonna dans le haut-parleur alors que je galérai à approcher le téléphone de ma bouche. "Peter, il est trois heures du mat'..."

"Bella..." grognai-je, trop faible pour même rouler sur le dos, et à peine capable de garder ma tête soulevée pour lui parler, "Putain...Bella...quelque chose ne va pas...je...je peux pas..." Mes mots furent interrompus par une soudaine remontée de sang noir mêlé à du venin que je crachai sur la moquette.

"Oh Seigneur. Où es-tu?" haleta-t-elle entre deux mouvements, et je lui soufflai l'adresse.

"Dans le district voisin, 5676 Southport, deux kilomètres après la station de train..."

"Juste...J'arrive." Et le téléphone se coupa, me laissant seule avec la tonalité d'attente alors que ma vision était envahie par du rouge et du noir et que je luttai pour rester...réveillé? En vie? Ces mots n'avaient aucun sens pour un vampire...

* * *

Le bruit vague de bois claquant contre du bois me réveilla de...la semi-inconscience dans laquelle je flottais. Les Converses floues de Bella furent tout ce que je vis, et je tendis faiblement la main, en vain, parce que ma main remonta alors que je prononçai difficilement les mots, "Mmm, Bellaa."

"Sainte merde," marmonna-t-elle. "Peter, est-ce que tu peux m'entendre?" roucoula-t-elle en se laissant tomber à genoux dans la saleté et le sang.

"Mmmm," grognai-je en soulevant la tête juste avant que la pièce ne change violemment d'axe.

"Ne bouge pas, chut. Je suis là. Peter...tu n'as pas senti la fuite de gaz?" me demanda-t-elle en grognant alors qu'elle me faisait rouler sur le dos. "Oh, merde."

Une fuite de gaz? Avais-je senti du gaz? Ça se pouvait, mêlé à la myriade d'autres odeurs dégoûtantes qui empestaient la maison. J'avais eu hâte de me nourrir et de repartir, trop préoccupé par ce que j'avais à faire pour me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre.

"Seigneur, t'es lourd," grommela-t-elle en glissant ses bras fins sous les miens. Ma tête tomba, mon menton s'écrasant contre mon torse, et je ne m'étais jamais sentis plus inutile de toute ma vie qu'à ce moment-là, traîné hors de la maison par une fille qui pesait quarante-cinq kilos.

Elle trébucha lorsqu'on atteignit sa voiture et je sifflai, lutant pour reprendre mes esprits en grognant. "Bella...je...je dois le tuer...il va se transformer...si on le laisse comme ça."

M'adossant contre la barrière, elle s'accroupit entre mes jambes. Son visage pâle et flou flotta devant mes yeux, et elle avait plus l'air d'un ange que je ne l'avais jamais été, "Peter," murmura-t-elle en repoussant mes cheveux de mon front avec une tendresse à laquelle je n'étais vraiment pas habitué, "avec une telle fuite de gaz...Il était déjà mort quand tu es arrivé."

Elle travailla lentement, me poussant et me tirant sur le siège arrière de sa voiture avant de m'allonger comme un ivrogne. Mon estomac se retourna, mais j'étais sûr qu'il ne me restait plus rien à vomir à part l'étrange montée de venin que j'étais trop faible pour ravaler, et qui me brûlait en coulant du coin de ma bouche. Je me sentais...malade de chaleur, ma propre peau était bien trop chaude au touché pour que ce ne soit pas inquiétant. J'avais peur...j'avais l'impression de mourir.

Le monde ne fut plus qu'un mélange de couleurs à partir de là, ça et les occasionnels murmures rassurants de Bella. Elle garda le bras tendu derrière elle pour me tenir la main, son pouce dessinant de petits cercles. Ce fut tout ce qui me garda centré, alors que je luttai contre les ténèbres qui avaient envahi mon champ de vision. Je me sentis être touché et bougé, mais mon état de semi-inconscience m'avait reprit, et lentement les couleurs et les bruits disparurent, laissant les ombres ténébreuses libres de me dévorer.

Je flottai entre la conscience et l'inconscience pendant une durée de temps que je ne pus pas mesurer. Ce n'était pas du sommeil, c'était le purgatoire. Un processus de purification ou une punition temporaire. C'était un petit peu des deux, pensai-je. Bella était là, son odeur chimique envahissant mes sens, propre et sèche.

"C'est ça," chuchota-t-elle, en posant sa main sur mâchoire pour la desserrer délicatement. J'étais trop faible pour protester et trop confiant pour hésiter. Un liquide chaud et amer emplit ma bouche, et je m'étranglai, toussant et crachotant alors qu'elle caressait ma gorge comme un chat qu'on forçait à avaler une pilule. "Allez Peter...tu dois boire ça. Fais juste...fais-le pour moi, s'il te plaît," me supplia-t-elle, d'une voix brisée par la peur ou la panique, je n'étais pas sûr, mais je fis ce qu'elle me demandait, laissai le liquide au goût de terre glisser dans ma gorge, faisant disparaître le goût de ce putain de Walter Freedmont.

* * *

Lorsque je...me réveillai, à défaut d'un meilleur mot, je fus immédiatement conscient du corps chaud pressé contre le mien, des cheveux éparpillés sur mon torse, et d'un souffle chaud continu effleurant ma peau.

"Bella?" soufflai-je d'une voix rauque, grognant lorsqu'un éclat de lumière se réfléchit sur la peau ruinée et couverte de cicatrice de mon épaule. Mon épaule nue. Pourquoi mon épaule était-elle nue? "Bella!"

"Quoi...Quoi?" Elle se réveilla instantanément, faisant trembler le lit que nous partagions, "Peter! Oh, merci mon Dieu!"

J'étais pratiquement convaincu que _ce_ bâtard n'avait rien à voir avec ça.

Couvrant mes yeux d'un bras, je grognai, "Qu'est-ce qui ahh-" Ma question fut interrompue lorsque mon bras fut enlevé et que de chauds baisers humides furent déposer sur mon visage jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'embrasse finalement sur la bouche avec une force surprenante. Je ravalai ma conviction, peut-être que Dieu me donnait _effectivement _une récompense. Parce qu'être embrassé par Bella ne pouvait qu'être un cadeau divin.

"Tu vas bien, tu vas vraiment bien," souffla-t-elle en embrassant ma bouche après chaque mot, et je n'avais aucune putain d'idée de ce qui se passait donc j'attrapai doucement son visage pour l'arrêter, nos visage séparés à peine par quelques millimètres, et je réalisai qu'elle semblait vraiment horrible. Du sang recouvrait sa mâchoire, et ses cheveux étaient complètement emmêlés. Des cernes noires soulignaient ses yeux inquiets alors qu'elle me regardait.

"Que s'est-il passé?" lui demandai-je, et elle sourit et pressa son front contre le mien.

"Tu as bu le sang d'un homme mort," me dit-elle en se collant autant à moi que possible, et bien que ce contact était étranger, il était délicieux, et même si je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, je n'allais pas le mentionner, "Et...je ne sais pas...ça t'a rendu vraiment malade."

"Ouais, je me rappelle de ça," murmurai-je. "Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait boire?"

Elle grimaça, "Du sang de lapin."

"Du sang de lapin?" répétai-je en criant avant de m'asseoir brusquement, la redressant avec moi. Je l'attrapai rapidement par la taille et elle tomba contre moi, atterrissant sur mes genoux. Meilleur siège de la maison, j'dirais. "C'est...et si ça me rendait encore plus malade! Tu peux...pourquoi t'as fait ça? Tu peux pas faire ça!"

Elle me regarda avec une petite ride entre les sourcils, "Pourquoi ça te rendrait malade?"

Je reniflai, "Parce que...parce que les vampires ne peuvent pas faire ça. Ils ne font pas ça."

Clignant des yeux, elle s'installa sur mes jambes, les siennes me chevauchant soudainement, et je réalisai soudainement à quel point la situation était gênante pour moi, parce que ce qui ne pouvait être qualifié que d'érection matinale avait décidé de se faire connaître. "Bien sûr que si. Mon ancien...clan...ils buvaient tous du sang animal."

Ma bouche s'ouvrit et se referma; j'étais incapable de parler alors que j'analysai cette nouvelle information, "Ils...buvaient... Ils pouvaient... Ils survivaient grâce à du sang animal?"

Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de mon cou et elle enfouit son visage dans le creux de mon épaule. "Oui, bien sûr. C'était plus dur, je suppose, mais ils le faisaient. Je suis si heureuse que tu ailles bien, j'étais tellement inquiète..."

Je la serrai contre moi, "Merci," murmurai-je dans ses cheveux, parce que j'avais peur de faire quoi que ce soit de plus, "D'avoir...pris soin de moi."

Lorsqu'elle m'embrasse cette fois-ci, ce fut différent des baisers frénétiques qu'elle avait déposé sur mon visage, ce fut différent du baiser qu'on avait échangé dans son allée il y a un mois. Elle m'embrassa comme si elle le voulait vraiment, avec de la passion et de la furie, et ses mains se glissèrent dans mes cheveux. Je sentis ses larmes sur mon visage alors qu'elle m'embrassait plus fort, ses jambes s'enroulant autour de ma taille. Je n'avais jamais fait ça auparavant, pourquoi n'avais-je jamais fait ça auparavant? Mais je savais que si ça avait été qui que ce soit autre que Bella, ça n'aurait pas été pareil.

"Ne me fais plus jamais peur comme ça," souffla-t-elle, et je séchai ses larmes du bout des doigts.

"Pourquoi tu pleures?" lui demandai-je, parce que je ne savais vraiment pas, et que ça me faisait peur, et ça aussi ça me faisait peur, l'avoir dans mes bras, et être dans son lit, et l'odeur du sang et de la mort et de ce putain de Walter Freedmont flottant toujours dans l'air. Elle me serra plus fort.

"Je pleure?" demanda-t-elle en touchant son visage, et un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. "Ça...ça faisait des années que je n'avais pas pleuré."

"Pourquoi maintenant?" chuchotai-je, parce qu'elle avait chuchoté, même si la maison était vide, comme si parler à voix haute ruinerait cette étrange transe dans laquelle nous nous trouvions.

"Je...je ne peux pas te perdre aussi," murmura-t-elle. "Tu es censé être invincible, tu n'es pas censé me quitter. Ne me quitte pas."

"Je ne te quitterai pas," promis-je en posant mon menton sur son crâne, "Tout ça..." commençai-je à dire, mais je ne savais pas quoi dire ensuite, donc je m'interrompis, mais j'avais déjà parlé, déjà rompu le lien qui nous avait uni dans cet instant.

"Oh." Elle rougit, et essaya de reculer et de descendre de mes genoux, mais je la retins, et je continuerais à la retenir jusqu'à ce que je ne le puisse plus. "Euh...je suis désolée...je sais...que ça te met mal à l'aise."

"Je ne suis pas mal à l'aise," lui assurai-je, "Mais confus...je ne...qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Pour nous...c'est...très amical," finis-je stupidement, mais elle sembla me comprendre. "C'est-"

"Je t'aime beaucoup," m'interrompit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux. "Et ça fait longtemps que je n'avais rien aimé. Je n'ai pas été...capable d'aimer. Ou de détester. Ou de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Mais je ressens des choses pour toi, même malgré tous les médicaments et les...murs...que j'ai bâti et la nuit dernière m'a fait bien trop flipper pour que je puisse continuer à prétendre que ce que je ressens pour toi n'est que purement...amical. C'est pour ça que j'avais peur d'arrêter mes médicaments...si je tiens à toi _maintenant_...mais je suis mortelle, je n'ai pas l'éternité, et je ne voulais plus me mentir, et je suis désolée...je sais que tu ne-"

"Je t'aime bien aussi." Et ne l'avais-je pas dit à Chat un mois plus tôt? "Je n'ai jamais rien aimé. Rien du tout. Et tu me rends confus, et t'es vulgaire, et bruyante, et bordélique, et t'as de sérieux TOC, et je t'aime beaucoup, et tu me manques plus que tu ne le devrais quand je rentre chez moi...et..." Je m'interrompis, soudainement gêné par mon admission.

Elle sourit largement contre mes lèvres avant de parler, "On s'aime bien."

"Apparemment," murmurai-je, en permettant à mon sentiment de bonheur de brûler autant qu'il le voulait en moi, n'éprouvant aucun besoin de le piétiner. "Un vampire en pleine crise d'identité, et une humaine sous traitement, chacun ayant toute une liste de manies bizarres."

"On fait bien la paire," sourit-elle.

Je m'appuyai contre la tête de lit et l'attirai contre moi avant de gigoter, "Je vais devoir bientôt y aller. Je dois m'occuper du cadavre..."

Elle fronça les sourcils et remua le nez, "Je m'en suis chargée."

"Quoi?" demandai-je, abasourdi. "Comment?"

Elle haussa les épaules et pressa ses orteils contre mes reins. "J'ai fait exploser la maison. Tout ce qu'il m'a fallut, c'est une cigarette, et à ce moment-là, j'en avais vraiment besoin. Je veux dire...ils découvriront la fuite de gaz et supposeront..."

"Merci," grommelai-je, "J'aurais vraiment aimé que tu n'ais pas à faire ça...Je...me sens coupable. Me diras-tu ce qui s'est passé après que tu m'ais ramené ici? Je veux dire, est-ce qu'il s'est passé quoi que ce soit?"

Elle s'allongea contre mon torse, le visage enfoui dans mon cou pour que je puisse sentir son souffle à chaque mot qu'elle prononçait. "Ben, tu n'arrêtais pas de vomir ce truc noir qui ressemblait à du sirop. Au bout d'un moment...je sais pas...t'étais vide. Ensuite t'as juste continué...à cracher du venin. Je pense que c'est peut-être ton corps qui essayait de se nettoyer ou quelque chose comme ça... Tu étais vraiment chaud, comme si tu avais de la fièvre..." Elle souffla, "Je...n'étais pas vraiment sûre de ce que je devais faire. J'ai pensé que le sang mort était peut-être mauvais pour toi. Il y a un livre parlant de vampires qui dit que boire le sang des morts peut te tuer. Je veux dire...je sais pas, tu peux pas croire à toutes ces conneries, mais ça me semblait probable. C'est soit ça soit le gaz qui t'a empoisonné. Peut-être parce qu'il n'était pas oxygéné, j'en sais rien, je ne peux que supposer. Je savais que je devais te faire boire quelque chose...vers six heures ce matin, j'ai trouvé une animalerie...et tu sais. Je t'ai fait boire du sang de lapin. Ta fièvre a baissé et tu as arrêté de cracher du venin...et ensuite, tu t'es réveillé."

"Pourquoi je suis nu?" lui demandai-je en sentant la chaleur de son rougissement sur ma peau.

"Euh...tes vêtements étaient dégoûtants. Ils sont dans le sèche-linge, si tu veux. Je t'ai un peu nettoyé, t'étais dans un sale état. Sa maison était juste...ugh. Dégoûtante."

"Tu m'as sauvé," rigolai-je. "Tu as sauvé le grand méchant vampire."

Bella renifla contre ma peau. "Ben je suis pas complètement inutile."

"Non, tu ne l'es pas." Je m'interrompis, "Je sais...je sais que je ne suis pas sensé poser de questions à Leur sujet...mais me parleras-tu...de leur mode de chasse...je..."

Elle se recula, "Tu ne veux pas chasser les humains?"

"Non. Pas si je peux l'éviter." Je fermai les yeux. "J'ai été...j'ai été crée dans une époque de destruction...de carnages et de guerre, et tellement de morts. Je ne veux pas...Je veux être bon."

Elle hocha solennellement la tête, ses doigts traçant les cicatrices sur ma peau. "Tu étais...tu étais dans les Guerres Vampiriques...du Sud...n'est-ce pas? C'est là que tu as reçu toutes ces cicatrices?"

"Bella..."

"Je ne parlerais pas de ça," murmura-t-elle. "Mais j'ai entendu parlé de Maria...de son plan et de son...armée de nouveaux-nés. Et j'ai déjà vu des cicatrices comme celles-là."

Je respirai profondément, inutile mais relaxant. "Très peu s'en sont échappé."

"Très peu l'ont voulu, je pense," remarqua-t-elle. "D'après ce qu'on m'a dit...si tu obéissais aux ordres, tu étais bien nourris et souvent. Si tu ne savais pas qu'une autre vie était possible...alors tu ne partais pas."

"Oui," admis-je. "Mais avec mon don...je le savais, et je n'ai pas pu le faire." Je la serrai contre moi, respirant le parfum de ses cheveux, shampoing bon marché, et Bella. "De découvrir qu'il existe un autre moyen..."

"Je t'aiderais. De toutes les manières possibles. C'est difficile, je suppose. Contrôler ton...désir...est plus dur parce que tu le refuses. Tu devras chasser plus souvent, mais...je ne sais pas. Edward disait qu'en se refusant le sang humains, ils étaient capable de regagner une partie de leur humanité. Mais tu me sembles...très humain. Tes yeux vont devenir dorés, cependant, donc tu n'auras plus besoin de porter des lentilles de contacts."

"Je veux essayer," dis-je finalement. "Un jour, Bella, je te raconterais mon passé."

Elle sourit et se pencha pour m'embrasser une fois de plus. "Ça me ferait plaisir. Mais pour le moment, qu'est-ce que tu fais demain? Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on fasse une virée à Forks."

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Gigotepire_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	8. Gigotepire

**Auteur : **lifelesslyndsey

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Humour/Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à lifelesslyndsey. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 8: Gigotepire -**

_-PoV Peter-_

J'étais nerveux.

"Arrête de gigoter," cria Bella pour la quatrième fois depuis qu'on avait prit la route, une heure plus tôt. "Sérieusement, tu es un vrai petit Gigotepire aujourd'hui. Tout ira bien."

Je levai les yeux au ciel, forçant mes mains à arrêter de trembler sur le volant alors qu'on roulait à toute vitesse sur l'autoroute. "Tu ne peux pas te contenter d'ajouter 'pire' à chaque mot et te considérer créative. Est-ce que tu mets ce genre de merde dans tes romans pour ados?"

"Parfois. Et je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi," me dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur avant de commencer à compter sur ses doigts le nombres de mot-pire qu'elle avait créé. "Peterpire. Chatpire. Pneupire. Prudepire. Gigotepire. Et si tu penses que j'ai fini alors tu ne me connais pas du tout."

"Oh, t'es une marrante, gamine. T'es une marrante," grommelai-je. "Ha putain de Ha. Est-ce que tu as prévenu ta...Meute que tu ramenais un Pire à leur fête?"

Elle gloussa. "Fêtepire. Bien joué. Et la réponse est non. C'est toujours plus prudent de laisser Jacob dans le noir. Il a tendance à trop réfléchir. Vous vous entendrez bien. Je veux dire, il ne peut pas garder la moindre rancune, même si ça vie en dépendait. Il pourrait te haïr avec une putain de passion, mais dès que tu fais quelque chose de gentil pour lui, c'est tout bon. Seth a eu un accident avec la voiture de Jacob, une fois, il lui a payé un taco, et c'était oublié."

"C'est ça..." Je n'aimais pas vraiment que notre situation actuelle soit comparée à un accident de voiture et un taco, mais il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour maintenant. Elle m'avait convaincu de venir, et j'avais cédé comme un petit garçon pathétique, et même malgré son humeur joyeuse due à ses médicaments, on était tous les deux un peu inquiet. Ça se finirait mal, et on le savait tous les deux."

"Alors, comment s'est passée ta chasse?" me demanda Bella en jouant avec le bouton de fermeture centralisée, _clic-clic-clic-clic,_ "Tu devrais profiter de notre visite à Forks pour aller chasser dans les montagnes. Trouves-toi un cougar ou un ours ou quelque chose de ce genre. Il paraît que les carnivores ont meilleur goût."

Je grimaçai intérieurement en me rappelant de ma chasse misérable au Lac Serene de la veille. Peut-être que je n'étais tout simplement pas fait pour la chasse. "Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le faire après tout."

Bella rigola et tendit la main pour attraper la mienne. Nos doigts s'entremêlèrent, la chaleur de sa paume recouvrit et captura ma main, et ça me sembla bizarre, et étrange, et j'adorai ça. Depuis nos...aveux forcés traumatisants, on avait tourné autour du pot, trop gênés et trop nerveux pour faire le premier pas dans quoi que ce soit. Ça c'était comme une ligne tracée dans le sable, ou une façon très créatrice de dire _'oui, Peter, ça arrive vraiment'_. D'une manière ou d'une autre, j'étais vraiment pas dans mon élément et Bella semblait juste distante. Je pouvais au moins trouver un peu de réconfort là-dedans.

En réalité, ça faisait un mois qu'on tournait autour du pot en fait, et on était déjà bizarrement à l'aise en présence de l'autre. C'était le genre de complicité qu'on ne voyait que chez les vieux couples, qui avait vieilli ensemble, qui avait assistés à l'apparition de chaque ride et de chaque cheveux blanc, mais qui se souriaient encore lorsqu'ils se réveillaient ensemble le matin. Contre toute attente, on s'était attachés l'un à l'autre. On était comme de vieux objets qui ont perdu leurs fonctions premières et qui sont complètement inutiles mais auxquels on est quand même attaché. C'était une part de vous, comme un bras ou une jambe, pas moyen de s'en débarrasser.

"Tu es un vampire difficile," renifla-t-elle. "Un Difficilepire."

Après lui avoir lancé un regard noir, j'ignorai son jeu de mot et lui posai une question à la place, "Et qu'est-ce que t'insinues par là?" Je ne fais pas mon difficile, je mange des gens malades. Ils ont tous un goût de merde. Tu as vu ce putain de Walter Freedmont. Et j'ai mangé _pire_."

Elle me serra la main, envoyant des vagues de chaleur dans mon bras et inévitablement, droit à ma queue. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, je n'arrivais même plus à m'en inquiéter. Bella signifiait érection. Bella me touchant signifiait des érections encore plus insistantes. Elles étaient, parfois, douloureuses, mais je ne pouvais toujours pas me convaincre de me prendre en main. Je ne saurais même pas par quoi commencer. Enfin, c'était pas vraiment vrai...je savais par quoi commencer mais...enfin bref, je m'égare. Si je n'avais pas eu de bonne raison de porter un imper' avant, j'en avais certainement une maintenant.

"Ils se servent sur un plateau d'argent pour toi. Il n'y a pas de chasse, pas d'appât de tes proies. Tu vas littéralement les voir pour leurs dire, _'Hey, je veux te tuer, ça marche?'_ et ils hochent la tête avec impatience, et ils te supplient de venir le plus vite possible."

Reniflant mon indignation, je soufflai, "Ce n'est pas...ce n'est pas complètement vrai. La ferme." Et que je me fasse baiser si elle n'avait pas raison. J'étais un vampire de merde. Bien que je voulais lui dire que j'étais sélectif dans mes chasses, il n'y avait pas vraiment de chasse. Je n'avais même pas à chercher des victimes, leurs noms me venaient tout simplement.

Elle souriait comme le Chat du Cheshire maintenant, et gardait les yeux droit devant elle. Ses cheveux étaient retenus par des pinceaux cette fois; ils étaient recouverts d'éclats de peinture et je ne me rappelai pas avoir jamais vu Bella peindre quoi que ce soit, donc je ne savais vraiment pas pourquoi Bella avait des pinceaux, mais elle en avait, et je voulais en enlever un de son chignon juste pour voir ses cheveux tomber autour de son visage, mais elle parla et ruina le moment qu'elle n'avait même pas vu, et peut-être que c'était pas plus mal.

"Est-ce que t'as fait un vrai bordel? Genre...plein de sang partout? Les garçons se couvraient toujours de sang. Je peux pas supporter le sang."

J'avais remarqué que c'était quelque chose de nouveau chez Bella. Elle parlait de plus en plus de ses vampires, parfois. J'avais presque envie de lui demander leurs noms, ne serait-ce que pour les retrouver et tous les tuer pour l'avoir mutilé comme ça. Mais on savait tous, maintenant, que j'étais un chasseur merdique. Si je n'arrivais même pas à chasser un humain, alors je n'arriverais certainement pas à chasser un vampire.

"Hey, attends?" Je m'interrompis, surpris par son commentaire. "Si tu ne supportes pas la vue du sang, alors comment t'as réussi à drainer un lapin?"

Elle grimaça visiblement et ses mains se serrèrent sur ses genoux. "Ben, je devais le faire, non?" dit-elle franchement. Je me demandai immédiatement quel genre de vampire elle ferait.

Et ces pensées étaient dangereuses.

Mais elle avait tué et drainé un animal de compagnie dans une étrange tentative de sauvetage. Bordel, elle m'_avait_ sauvé. Si ce n'était pas obscènement émasculant alors je ne savais pas ce qui le serait. Je m'étais fait tiré hors d'une maison par une petite fille. Mais elle l'avait fait, et ça avait été important, et on était là maintenant, main dans la main, en route pour chez elle, pour voir sa presque-famille, et je ne pus pas m'empêcher de me pencher en avant pour l'embrasser sur la bouche, ignorant les détails comme le fait que j'étais entrain de conduire.

Ce fut rapide et hésitant, et même un peu gênant, parce que comme toujours avec Bella, je n'avais aucune putain d'idée de ce que j'étais entrain de faire. Et on s'était déjà embrassé, bien sûr qu'on s'était déjà embrassé, et une fois ça avait été gênant, et une autre fois frénétique; on avait échangé si peu de baisers que je pouvais les compter sur les doigts d'une main, mais à chaque fois, j'avais été si pris par le baiser que je n'avais pas eu l'opportunité d'engranger la moindre expérience et je me sentais étrangement nu à cause de mon ignorance en ce qui concernait les baisers. J'avais des milliers d'années, c'était ridicule.

Je me reculai avec un grognement gêné et me concentrai sur la route. "Euh..."

"Tu m'as embrassé," dit Bella en glissant à nouveaux ses doigts entre les miens avant de me faire un sourire rayonnant.

"Euh. On s'était déjà embrassé avant," lui rappelai-je en gigotant sur mon siège et en me demandant si j'avais franchi une limite sans m'en rendre compte. On avait pas discuté des bases de notre...relation, si c'était ce que c'était, et je ne savais pas vraiment quelles règles je devais suivre. J'aimais les règles. J'en avais besoin. Il n'y avait aucune putain de règle. Quelles étaient les putains de règles? "J'ai pas le droit?" lui demandai-je, d'une voix bien plus inquiète que je ne l'admettrais jamais. J'étais un crétin. Et elle se foutait de moi. Guh.

Elle renifla, "Ben si, t'as le droit! C'est juste que...tu m'as jamais embrassé avant. Je t'ai embrassé. On s'est embrassé, mais tu ne m'as jamais embrassé."

Et c'était vrai. Je ne m'étais jamais laissé le choix ou la décision de l'embrasser de moi-même, je m'étais laissé faire sous ses assauts. Ce fut à cet instant que je réalisai que j'avais choisi Bella. Elle n'était pas ma destinée, parce que je n'en avais jamais vraiment eu une quand j'étais un Ange. Et je n'étais plus un Ange. Elle était mon choix.

Donc je l'embrassai à nouveau, juste parce que je le _pouvais_.

Elle se recula en semblant un peu abasourdie et j'étais sûr que j'avais l'air un peu fier de moi. Elle me frappa sur le bras et grommela, "Fais gaffe à la route."

* * *

**-Forks-**

"C'est très..."

"Vert?" compléta Bella avec un large sourire, en se garant devant une petite maison de deux étages. "Ouais, c'est ce que je pensais aussi."

"Vert est l'une des possibilités," acquiesçai-je en attrapant nos sacs à l'arrière de la camionnette. "J'allais dire petit. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit un bon environnement pour un vampire, Bella. Je suis sûr que je vais attirer l'attention."

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de suivre l'allée de pierre menant à la maison. Elle enfonça la clé dans la serrure, "Si quelqu'un demande, dis que tu es un cousin des Cullen. Tu as l'apparence qui va avec donc c'est plausible. Tes yeux vont mettre du temps à changer de couleur, mais avec tes lentilles, personne ne devrait poser trop de questions.

Cullen. Cullen. Cullen. Elle avait déjà prononcé ce nom auparavant, songeai-je, mais ça ne m'avait jamais alarmé. Et maintenant, ce nom me criait que je loupai quelque chose d'important, et le fait que je loupais quoi que ce soit me dérangeait à un point inimaginable. Cullen. Cullen. Cullen. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver quoi que ce soit sur eux, comme si, tout comme Bella, ils n'existaient pas. J'envisageai la possibilité qu'ils soient bien trop connectés à Bella pour que je puisse les voir, et c'était plausible. Enfin, tout et rien était plausible, vraiment, parce que mes connaissances n'avaient jamais vraiment eu aucun sens. Je les avais juste.

Mais les Cullen...ça me dérangeait inexplicablement.

"Tu vas vraiment devoir travailler là-dessus," me dit Bella en me regardant depuis le sol. Nos sacs étaient empilés à ses pieds, et j'étais une fois de plus au plafond. "Est-ce que ça va?"

Je fis une pirouette et atterris légèrement au sol. "Je...ces Cullen, c'était ton Clan?"

"Oui," dit-elle immédiatement, mais sa voix était hésitante. "Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? Tu penses que tu les connais?"

"Non, j'ai juste...je ne sais pas. Ils me dérangent," offrais-je piteusement en tendant la main pour attraper la sienne. C'était un geste si étrangement instinctuel que je fus surpris de sentir ses doigts chauds glisser entre les miens, balançant entre nos corps alors que ses lèvres gercées s'étiraient en un sourire.

"Ben," dit-elle lentement, "C'est probablement parce qu'ils craignent tous."

Et ce fut tout ce qu'elle dit à ce sujet.

* * *

J'étais nerveux.

J'étais encore nerveux.

J'étais à nouveau nerveux. Et je sentais que j'avais parfaitement le droit d'être anxieux. Je n'étais pas exactement enchanté à l'idée de rencontrer l'Alpha, bêta, quoi que Jacob soit, de la plus grande meute de métamorphes de ma vie de vampire. Sans mentionner le fait qu'il s'était nommé Grand Frère Honoraire de Bella, ce qui, m'expliqua Bella, était toujours mieux qu'Obsédé Numéro Deux.

Elle m'avait maladroitement prévenu qu'il serait en colère, et peut-être violent, et qu'il pleurnicherait peut-être même comme une petite chienne, mais qu'il n'essayerait pas de me faire du mal. Comme s'il l'avait pu, mais je ne pensais vraiment pas que je pourrais mettre la tête du putain de meilleur ami de Bella sur mon mur comme je l'aurais fait avec un autre vampire.

Parce que le but ici était de me faire apprécier de Jacob Black.

Bella soupira et tendit la main de sa moitié du canapé pour m'agripper la cuisse. C'était si bizarrement innocent que ça en devenait presque inexpliquablement intime alors qu'elle faisait glisser ses ongles courts le long de la couture de mon jean, juste au-dessus de mon genou.

"Peter," soupira-t-elle, "tout ira bien. Jake est impulsif mais ta panique me stresse, je suis déjà bien assez tendue."

Et ce fut comme un interrupteur, une nouvelle vague de culpabilité me frappa. C'était naturel qu'elle soit tendue. Elle avait diminué les doses de deux de ses médicaments aujourd'hui, et il ne faisait aucun doute que son corps se rebellait pour protester. Elle avait l'air un peu fatiguée, et je me sentis un peu plus coupable.

"Putain, je suis désolé. Je suis un trou du cul," marmonnai-je en glissant ma main sur la sienne. "Est-ce que ça va?"

"J'ai connu pire," dit-elle avec un petit sourire secret. "Je suis un petit peu nerveuse, et mon esprit tourne à cent à l'heure, et je ne peux me concentrer sur rien d'autre que toi, donc ça m'aide."

"Moi?" Je dus demander, principalement parce que j'étais un trou du cul, et parce que j'étais surpris, et flatté.

Un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres et un petit reniflement lui échappa, "Ouais, toi et tous tes gigotements. On dirait que tu ne sais pas quoi faire."

"Je ne sais pas," confessai-je, en regardant sa main échapper à la mienne et monter sur mon bras comme une araignée à cinq doigts, le bout de ses doigts brûlant ma peau froide parce qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent dans la façon dont elle me touchait.

"Moi non plus," dit-elle, ses yeux marrons brillant d'une lueur vicieuse, très semblable à celle qui brûlait toujours dans ses yeux quand elle était sur le point de m'embarrasser en public, "Je pense qu'on a besoin d'une distraction."

Au plus profond de mon cerveau, je savais que ça mènerait quelque part, mais mon cerveau ne voulait pas analyser cette information, choisissant à la place de l'ignorer complètement parce qu'une putain de partie de moi devait aimer être confuse tout le temps.

Alors lorsque le bout de ses doigts effleura le creux derrière mon oreille, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle traça la courbe de mon oreille, de haut en bas jusqu'à ce que je me sente ronronner, d'une manière très peu virile. Ses mains glissèrent le long de mon cou, passant sous le col de ma chemise et elle se tira vers le _haut_, incapable de me tirer vers le bas, avant de s'installer confortablement sur mes genoux.

C'était perturbant.

Avec un gigotement, elle pressa son ventre contre mon torse et baissa les yeux vers moi, les cheveux toujours retenus par ses ridicules pinceaux. Je tendis la main à l'aveuglette et tirai sur un des pinceaux comme j'avais voulu le faire dans la camionnette, faisant tomber l'autre au sol alors qu'une cascade de boucles brunes tombaient sur nos visages.

Et sa bouche était sur moi, pas sur ma bouche mais sur ma gorge, touchant des endroits qui n'avaient jamais été touchés, et certainement pas par une bouche, à part peut-être quand j'avais été transformé. Et c'était si triste que je ne voulais pas m'attarder là-dessus, sur le fait que la seule bouche qui m'avait jamais touché avait été celle d'un autre homme, mon frère, qui m'avait immédiatement drainé et ramené à la vie, m'envoyant annihiler des villages.

La bouche de Bella était tout aussi affamée, pressée au creux de mon épaule, entrain de me drainer d'une façon complètement différente. Je ne savais absolument pas ce que je pouvais faire, ce que je devrais faire, ce qui était approprié, mais un instinct humain qui était resté dormant jusqu'à cet instant se réveilla soudainement, et mes mains glissèrent sur son corps pour la toucher, juste la toucher. Toucher des endroits que je ne m'avais même jamais envisagé toucher, comme la peau douce de l'intérieur de son bras, et les os saillants de ses hanches qui dépassaient de son jean, et la courbe de ses fesses, qui étaient appuyées sur ses mollets. Je touchai et je touchai, et oh mon Dieu, elle était incroyable.

Même perdu dans mes pensées, je me demandai si j'étais vraiment entrain de parler à Dieu, et si je l'étais, je m'en moquai, il méritait un remerciement pour avoir créé une créature comme Bella, persévérante et parfaite, avec des fesses qui faisaient même grogner les Anges. Les Anges déchus en tout cas.

Sans réfléchir, je glissai mes pouces dans son pantalon pour l'attirer plus près parce que la minuscule distance entre nous aurait tout aussi bien pu faire des kilomètres, parce que c'était trop, et que j'avais trop chaud, et que c'était trop bon, et qu'elle se pressait contre moi et oh Seigneur, j'étais à mi-chemin entre la dépravation et la privation parce que je voulais des choses que je n'avais jamais voulu auparavant. Je pouvais la sentir, elle avait envahit mes sens, et tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était l'embrasser partout où je pouvais l'atteindre, sur chaque parcelle de peau qui m'était offerte: ses épaules, sa gorge, ses poignets, son cou. C'était tout ce que je pouvais faire pour suivre son rythme, et je ne pouvais pas garder le rythme. C'était Bella. Je _grognai_.

Et à ma plus grande surprise, elle répondit à mon grognement avant de plonger ses doigts dans mes cheveux, et d'avaler mes grognements dans sa bouche alors qu'une de ses mains glissaient entre nos corps, créant un espace entre nous. Je ne me plaignis pas cependant parce que ses mains commencèrent à ouvrir mon bouton et à tirer sur ma braguette et oh mon Dieu, ses mains se glissèrent dans mon pantalon.

Et ce fut dans cette position que je rencontrais Jacob Black.

Même complètement distrait, chevauché et excité, j'étais un putain de vampire, avec des sens plus aiguisé que n'importe quel humain. Je l'entendis, même avant qu'il ouvre la porte, mais je ne pus pas arrêter, je ne pus pas m'éloigner de Bella, et j'avais essayé, mes doigts s'étaient serrés sur les hanches de Bella pour essayer de la détacher de ma bouche mais cette fille était comme un foutu crampon aspirant ma vie à travers ma bouche, bordel, je lui fournissais même son oxygène.

"C'est quoi ce putain de délire?"

Il avait une voix grave, et une fille à la peau mâte à ses côtés, et elle avait un sourire en coin, et elle leva les yeux au ciel, une main sur sa hanche et l'autre sur son mari.

Bella s'éloigna de ma bouche avec un bruit humide bien audible, et regarda malicieusement par dessus son épaule depuis mes genoux, et je sus qu'elle était entrain de lui sourire, même à travers sa masse de cheveux. "Hey, Jacob," dit-elle doucement, comme si ce n'était pas entièrement inapproprié, ou même inattendu, et dans un élan de douleur, je me dis que ça ne l'était peut-être pas, et cette pensée craignait vraiment.

Jacob avait l'air...ben, principalement, il avait l'air confus, et ça je pouvais le comprendre. Il pouvait entendre, sans aucun doute, mon absence de rythme cardiaque, et je savais que mes lentilles de contact s'étaient dissoutes depuis longtemps, révélant mes yeux qui étaient encore plus rouges qu'orange. Mais je n'avais aucune odeur, et rien chez moi ne l'incitait à se transformer en loup pour me manger.

"Bella?" appela-t-il d'une voix gênée. "Est-ce que c'est...c'est un...Tu es un vampire! Un mangeur d'hommes!"

"Je l'étais," confirmai-je, "Mais Bella m'a expliqué qu'il y avait une alternative."

"Il essaye, Jacob," dit Bella dans un long grognement. "Il n'a même pas hésité quand je lui avais qu'il y avait une alternative."

"Mais...mais... C'est un mangeur d'homme, et tu...tu es entrain de l'embrasser! Tu es assise sur lui! Putain, mais tu n'apprends jamais rien! Pourquoi tu l'as ramené ici! Bordel Bella, ne refais pas ça!" Sa voix était un mélange d'irritation et de dégoût, et j'avais envie de le frapper. Soudainement, il commença à trembler, et sa femme eut l'air terriblement inquiète donc je fis glisser Bella de mes genoux et la plaçai derrière moi alors que je me levai.

"Jacob!" le supplia Bella en le regardant de derrière moi, "Franchement, Peter est génial. Il n'est pas comme les Cullen!"

"Tu dois te calmer avant de faire du mal à tes enfants," le calmai-je, et je fus surpris de le voir arrêter de trembler pour se tourner vers moi et me dévisager de ses grands yeux noirs.

"Mes quoi?"

Bella se tourna vers moi et pencha la tête sur le côté, et je ne sus pas vraiment quoi dire, "Tes enfants. Ta femme...elle est enceinte. Tu ne le savais pas?"

"Enceinte," répéta-t-il avant d'avoir un petit rire surpris, "Enceinte? Leah. T'es enceinte?"

Elle haussa les épaules mais un petit sourire étira ses lèvres, "Me regarde pas comme ça, j'en sais rien."

"Mes enfants," répéta Jacob avec ahurissement avant de s'interrompre, "Attends...mes?"

Je hochai la tête avec hésitation alors que la main de Bella glissait dans la mienne. "Oui. Il y a deux coeurs qui battent en plus de celui de ta femme. Tu ne les entends pas? Ils sont encore très faibles, peut-être que tu ne peux pas les entendre?"

Mais Jacob était agenouillé maintenant, l'oreille collée au ventre plat de sa femme avec un sourire enfantin sur le visage. Bella pressa sa bouche contre le coton de ma chemise, marquant ma peau avec son propre sourire alors qu'elle parlait contre moi.

"Il t'aimera maintenant," me chuchota-t-elle en se tournant pour presser son dos contre mon torse. "Félicitations vous deux!" s'exclama-t-elle, ses petites mains plaquant mes avants-bras contre ses clavicules pour que je sois forcé d'appuyer mon menton sur sa tête, mais vraiment, je n'étais pas forcé à quoi que ce soit.

Jacob se releva lentement, la tête penchée sur le côté, les yeux toujours brillants de son excitation de futur papa, mais ses lèvres étaient fermement pincées, et lorsqu'il parla, je vis clairement qu'il était prêt à jauger ma réaction. "Il n'est pas comme Eux."

Je pressai ma bouche contre celle de Bella pour l'empêcher de faire une remarque sarcastique et regardai ensuite Jacob retenir un sourire. "C'est dur d'être comme des personnes qu'on a jamais rencontré. Mais je t'assures que d'après ce que j'ai entendu, je n'ai _rien _à voir avec eux." Je pressai ensuite ma bouche contre les cheveux de Bella et dévisageai Jacob avec une expression impassible sur le visage.

Et lorsqu'il sourit, ça me prit par surprise, parce que je m'attendais à beaucoup de choses mais pas à ça, et les ongles de Bella se plantèrent dans ma chair résistante, démentant le calme qu'elle affichait. Elle était intérieurement folle de joie que j'ai été accepté si facilement.

"Tu es différent," dit lentement Jacob avec perspicacité, "L'Autre ne la touchait jamais...il n'était pas très humain...mais toi...tu es beaucoup plus humain."

Ça devait être le compliment le plus étrange que j'avais jamais reçu. Toute humanité que j'avais jamais eu n'avait été qu'empruntée et temporaire. J'étais un Ange, et j'étais un vampire, et j'avais un Doctorat de l'école des Inadaptés Sociaux, avec une spécialisation en Ignorance Sociale.

"Tu la touche. L'Autre ne la touchait jamais. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'empêcher de la tuer. Mais toi...euh...tu n'as clairement pas l'impression que tu risques...euh...de la tuer ou quelque chose de ce genre." Ce qui avait commencé comme une observation sévère avait fini en balbutiement gêné alors qu'il essayait d'ignorer le fait qu'il avait trouvé sa Petite Soeur Honoraire avec ses mains enfoncées dans le pantalon d'un vampire. "Donc...ouais. Et tu n'as pas d'odeur, donc c'est un autre plus."

"Mais toi si," répliquai-je en haussant les épaules d'une façon très humaine. "Si ça peut te rassurer, toute la maison de Bella sent le chien mouillé."

Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de Jacob, mais ce fut Leah qui parla, "Il ordonne à la Meute de se frotter partout quand on va lui rendre visite! Je sais qu'ils pissent tous dans les buissons de roses. Bella a menacé de les taser la fois où elle a trouvé Seth dans son lit."

Bella renifla, "C'est parce qu'il était nu, et encore mineur. Et bourré, est-ce que j'ai mentionné bourré, ouais, et il s'est écroulé dans mon lit." Elle s'interrompit, et je pus presque voir son esprit se tourner vers autre chose, incapable de rester concentré, "Enfin bref...vous allez avoir des bébés!"

"Ce n'était pas votre intention?" demandai-je, parce que hey, je ne savais jamais quand me taire. "C'était pas prévu?"

"On croyait que Leah était infertile," m'expliqua Jacob, son sourire s'élargissant encore plus. "Des bébés, Bella!"

Un large sourire étirait les lèvres de Bella lorsqu'elle releva la tête vers moi avant de regarder Jacob, "Alors...cette journée sera plutôt mémorable...hein? Et c'est Peter qui te l'a dit...donc...tu dois l'aimer...non?"

"Je ne 'dois' pas," répliqua Jacob, mais Leah lui mit un coup à l'arrière du genou et il se corrigea rapidement. "Mais c'est le cas. Vraiment. Merci, Peter! Dieux! Des bébés! Je dois le dire à la Meute!"

Et ce fut comme ça que je me retrouvai écrasé dans les bras puants le chien mouillé de Jacob-Black-le-loup-garou.

* * *

J'étais sous la douche entrain de frotter l'odeur de loup-garou surexcité sur ma peau lorsque Bella s'invita. Par une porte que j'avais fermé à clé. Elle ne suivait apparemment pas les protocoles sociaux qui exigeaient qu'on laisse les gens tranquilles quand ils étaient dans la salle de bain. Mais Bella ne suivait aucun protocole, donc en vérité, ce fut ma surprise qui me surprit le plus.

"Bella!" crachai-je en regardant à travers la vitre embuée de la douche. Le seul réconfort que j'avais c'était que Bella ne pouvait pas voir aussi clairement à travers la vitre que moi, et je n'avais aucune idée d'où me venait cette putain de modestie, elle m'avait déjà mis complètement nu. Hey, ce n'était pas le bon moment pour penser à ça.

Elle se tenait là, avec un sourire, un large sourire en fait, appuyée contre la porte. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

"Je m'ennuyais," me dit-elle simplement en s'asseyant sur le couvercle des toilettes de l'obscènement petite salle de bain, "continue de te nettoyer, Peterpire."

Je lui lançai un regard noir, mais l'effet fut gâché par la vitre de la salle de bain. "Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça veut dire le mot intimité?" lui demandai-je, transformant mon inquiétude en irritation. J'étais dur comme la pierre et il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle ne s'en rende pas compte.

"Nan. Et je suis complètement irrespectueuse en ce qui concerne les distances sociales," dit-elle alors que la porte de la douche s'ouvrait lentement.

Je pouvais sentir ses yeux sur moi et j'avais plus l'impression d'être une proie qu'un vampire n'aurait jamais dû l'être. C'était un moment d'ado boutonneux lorsque je réalisai que j'étais vraiment vraiment nu, excité et très près d'une vraie fille qui semblait mourir d'envie de plonger ses dents dans moi. "Bella?" croassai-je, incapable de me tourner, même si j'étais sûr qu'elle était entrain de mater mon cul nu.

"Oui, Peter?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix légère, par-dessus le bruit distinctif de vêtements froissés et de chaussures frappant le fond de la baignoire.

Soudainement, son corps couvert de coton fut pressé contre le mien, volant la chaleur de l'eau. Elle pressa sa joue entre mes omoplates et je réalisai que Bella était vraiment bizarre, complètement habillée, et dans la douche. Avec moi.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Sais pas." Sa réponse fut accompagnée par un haussement d'épaule que je pus sentir contre mon dos alors qu'elle se pressait encore plus que moi, ses mains se posant sur mes hanches, et pour une raison ou une autre, j'eus l'impression que c'était moi la fille dans tout ça. Quand êtes-ce que ça c'était goupillé comme ça? "Laisse-toi faire."

"Oh...d'accord," réussis-je à dire, mais ma voix était un mélange de soupir et de grognement, alors que ses mains voyageaient sur mon ventre avant de descendre plus bas, "Bella, je...je n'ai pas...je n'ai jamais..."

"Est-ce que tu en as envie?" me demanda-t-elle en interrompant un aveu que je ne voulais vraiment pas faire. Et elle me demandait de prendre une décision, de choisir ce que je voulais, et est-ce que j'en avais envie? Oui, oui, j'en avais vraiment, vraiment envie

Je soufflai lentement et me détendis contre elle. Je lui faisais confiance. Je savais qu'elle ne se moquerait pas de moi pour mon inexpérience totale, parce que je n'avais aucune expérience dans quoi que ce soit et elle ne s'était encore jamais méchamment moqué de moi. "Oui."

Elle pressa un sourire contre ma colonne vertébrale, et pourquoi je n'avais jamais réalisé que j'étais très sensible là? Je pouvais sentir la chaleur de sa bouche contre ma peau, pénétrant assez profondément en moi pour atteindre mes _ailes_, et cette sensation me fit frissonner si fort que j'haletai.

Son contact était plus hésitant maintenant, et je fus submergé par le soulagement. Elle était tout aussi incertaine que moi, et ça me fit me sentir réel, et elle était réelle, et la situation était beaucoup plus réelle, et je n'étais pas seul quand j'étais avec elle parce que vraiment, aucun de nous ne savait vraiment ce qu'il était entrain de faire en ce qui concernait l'autre.

"Euh...est-ce que..." Elle déglutit et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans les os de mes hanches. "Est-ce que tu te fais ça tout seul?" me demanda-t-elle, la chaleur de son rugissement brûlant ma peau et il me fallut une bonne trentaine de secondes pour réaliser ce que 'ça' voulait dire.

"Oh! Euh...Non. Je ne l'ai jamais fait," admis-je en me sentant complètement stupide. "Je n'ai jamais ressentis ce besoin avant de faire ta connaissance, et je ne sais pas vraiment comment faire."

"Personne ne t'a jamais fait bander avant?" demanda-t-elle et il n'y avait aucune fierté dans sa voix, juste une note rauque mêlée à une timidité que je n'entendais pas souvent chez Bella.

"Non," soufflai-je en m'étranglant sur mon venin lorsque sa main s'enroula autour de ma queue douloureuse; et oh mon putain de Dieu, j'aurais dû essayé ça plus tôt, parce que je n'étais définitivement pas préparé à cette sensation, à cet assaut de plusieurs sensations me submergeant et elle serra la main et je fus sûr que j'étais mort une fois de plus.

Au troisième va-et-viens de la main de Bella, j'avais détruits deux carreaux du mur de la salle de bain blanche, et avec chaque rotation de sa main, je grognai, et à chaque mouvement de son pouce, je frissonnai, et elle me tenait fermement, me parlant tout le temps, comme si elle savait que j'étais complètement submergé et je l'étais, et _oh putain, oh merde oh merde oh merde._ Tous les liens me gardant entier rompirent l'un après l'autre, me laissant vulnérable alors que j'explosai en un million de pièces.

Lorsque je jouis, mon corps se figea dans ses mains, ma tête tombant en arrière alors qu'elle me mordait l'épaule. Je sentis la peau de mon dos picoter et pendant un instant terrifiant, je fus sûr que j'avais perdu le contrôle de mes ailes, parce que mon corps explosa, et le monde tourna, et pendant cinq bonnes secondes, je redevins humain et je perdis tout contrôle. Et même si logiquement je savais que si, j'étais convaincu que rien ne pourrait jamais être meilleur que ça.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Garcepire_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	9. Garcepire

**Auteur : **lifelesslyndsey

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Humour/Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à lifelesslyndsey. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta :** GingerRin...Merci Marine!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 9: Garcepire -**

_-PoV Peter-_

"J'ai cru sentir ton cœur battre," me dit Bella, rompant le silence. Sa joue était pressée contre ma colonne vertébrale et sa main était sur ma queue qui était en train de ramollir. Cette saleté essayait de résister. "Comme un battement d'ailes."

Mes ailes, pensai-je, mais je ne lui dirais pas ça; je ne lui confesserais pas _ça_, parce que n'étais-je pas déjà un monstre? Je ne voulais pas prouver que Dieu existait à quelqu'un de si amère, si perdue, si blessée? Et je ne pouvais pas lui dire ce qu'IL avait prévu, je ne pouvais pas lui promettre que tout irait bien. Je connaissais mon Père; IL ne lui aurait jamais intentionnellement fait traverser tout ça; c'était les Vampires qui avaient interféré avec ce qu'IL avait prévu pour elle. Et c'était pour ça qu'elle était si brisée, et maintenant je lui faisais la même chose.

Elle laissa ses ongles griffer ma cuisse, me faisait grogner doucement avant de glisser sous mon bras, toujours tendu contre le mur, pour se plaquer contre mon corps et poser sa tête sur ma clavicule. "Alors...les orgasmes. Plutôt géniaux, hein?"

Je reniflai; la tête me tournai et j'avais oublié comment faire pour parler. Tout mon corps ressemblait à Hiroshima après l'explosion de la bombe A, rien d'autre qu'un fracas de pièces brisées qui ne se remboîteraient plus jamais, j'en étais sûre. Et il me fallut moins d'une demi-seconde pour réaliser que c'était a_gréable_. Ma peau brûlait, mes os picotaient, et j'avais l'impression que c'était ce qui ressemblerait le plus au sommeil pour moi.

"Génial," répondis-je, soudainement nerveux. Les performances de tout genre n'avait jamais vraiment été mon fort, et je ne connaissais absolument pas les pas de la danse que Bella avait commencé. Je ne saurais pas quoi faire d'une chatte si elle s'asseyait sur mon visage.

_Enfin, _j'en avais une bonne idée mais...

Bella, égale à elle-même, sembla remarquer ma tension et se pressa plus fermement contre moi, comme pour essayer d'absorber la gêne de ce moment dans sa peau. "Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, okay? C'était juste pour toi."

"Ce genre de chose devrait être réciproque," répliquai-je diplomatiquement; pas certain d'apprécier qu'elle me donnait une issue de secours sur un plateau d'argent. C'était émasculant et je n'aimais pas être une garcepire. "Tu ne veux pas..."

"C'est les médicaments..." marmonna-t-elle contre mon torse, et je sentis le sang lui monter aux joues. Elle était gênée et n'était-ce pas un véritable soulagement pour moi? "Je sais que je suis complètement excitée là, parce que bordel, Peter, t'es _sexy_. Genre, viril, baraqué sexy. Et tu _grognes_. Et je viens juste de te branler dans la douche. Donc je sais que je suis excitée, mais je ne le sens pas. C'est un des effets secondaires. Un pieu en bois proverbiale dans le cœur de ma libido."

Si mes épaules s'affaissèrent, ben ce fut pas de ma faute. Logiquement, je savais que ça n'avait rien à voir avec moi, et qu'elle me disait la vérité au sujet de ses médicaments. Mais bordel, mon égo était un concept relativement nouveau pour moi, et elle venait juste de le descendre d'un seul coup.

"Ça le fait pas pour toi, eh?" demandai-je, d'une voix que j'espérai taquine. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, et si je dois dire la vérité, ce fut un petit peu embarrassant. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas besoin de m'émasculer pour que des ovaires remplacent mon look 'sexy, viril et baraqué'.

"Oh non. Tu le fais pour moi. Tu fais toute sorte de choses à mon corps. Crois-moi, une bonne partie de mon esprit veut t'arracher tes vêtements pour que je puisse me baiser sur ta queue. Mon corps, cependant, n'est pas d'accord. Donc, ouais, ne le prend pas personnellement parce que j'ai vraiment envie de te sauter jusqu'à ne plus marcher droit, mais peut-être pas dans la douche. Une partie de jambes en l'air dans la douche craindrait vraiment pour une première fois et ce genre de chose devrait être spécial. J'ai déjà ruiné ton premier baiser. Tu sais, le vol de vertu ne devrait pas être pris à la légè-_mmph._"

Pour être tout à fait honnête, j'avais probablement arrêté d'écouter après qu'elle m'ait annoncé qu'elle voulait se baiser sur ma queue. Après ça, ma tête avait été pleine de bruit blanc avant que je ne réalise qu'elle était toujours en train de parler et que si jamais elle me posait une question, je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire. Donc je fis de mon mieux pour improviser et la fit taire avec un baiser.

Je la poussai doucement, la plaquant contre le mur de la douche. L'eau, étonnamment, était toujours chaude, et des volutes de buée s'enroulaient autour de mon corps froid avant d'avaler Bella, comme ces ridicules descriptions d'Anges dans les nuages. Ou de vampires dans la brume. Je me plaquai contre elle, soudainement curieux de voir à quel point nos corps s'emboîtaient bien.

Elle avala chaque grognement qui m'échappa, caressant prudemment ma langue de la sienne, mais ne s'approchant jamais de mes dents. Je serais toujours en charge des baisers réalisai-je, et j'eus soudainement envie de devenir un Maître dans l'art d'embrasser. Je pressai ma bouche plus fermement contre la sienne, imitant ses gestes avec plus de force, baisant sa bouche avec ma langue jusqu'à ce que des petits gémissements et soupirs commencent à lui échapper. Je me reculai pour la laisser reprendre son souffle et fut ravi de constater que ses pupilles étaient dilatées, un noir profond engloutissant presque tout le chocolat de ses yeux, ses joues étaient complètement rouge et sa bouche était toute mouillée. C'était un bon look pour elle et c'était moi qui lui avait fait ça.

Et juste comme ça, mon ego fut fermement remis en place.

"Tu n'as pas joui," me dit-elle soudainement, me prenant par surprise. Parce que si, si j'avais joui, il y a cinq minutes environ. J'étais plutôt sûr que je n'étais pas censé rejouir pour au moins quinze minutes. Peut-être dix si on essayait vraiment de toutes nos forces.

"Si j'ai joui."

"Non, t'as pas joui. T'as carrément tiré à blanc. Je m'attendais à...je sais pas. Je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé aux fluides corporels des vampires."

"Tout ce qu'on a c'est notre venin. Et le sang qu'on boit. Estimes-toi heureuse que ce n'était ni l'un ni l'autre," répondis-je, sans vraiment prendre la peine d'y réfléchir parce que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, j'avais enfoui mon visage dans le creux entre son cou et son épaule, et avec la chaleur de la douche, et un peu moins de médicaments dans le sang, Bella sentait vraiment, vraiment bon.

_Vraiment bon._

"Pe...Peter...qu'est-ce que tu fais?" souffla Bella, ses doigts agrippant fermement mes cheveux. J'entendis sa question, et lorsque je me posai la même, _Peter, qu'est-ce que tu fais?_, je découvris que j'étais en train de lui lécher le cou.

_J'étais en train de lui lécher le cou._

Et elle _aimait _ça.

Oh, je pouvais le sentir. Juste à peine, sous la buée et la transpiration et l'odeur de Jacob sur Bella. L'odeur était plus forte que celle de son sang, mais si subtile que j'aurais pu la manquer si je n'avais pas réalisé ce que c'était. L'odeur du sexe et d'une femme, et _oh mon Dieu._

"_Oh._"

Elle éloigna doucement mon visage de son cou, et glissa sa tête sous mon menton. "Ce n'est probablement pas une bonne idée..."

"Non," répondis-je. "Mais je veux..." Te mordre? Te baiser? Te lécher encore un peu?

"Je sais. Et un jour, peut-être que tu pourras. Mais pas maintenant. Pas comme ça." Sa réponse lui vint facilement, comme si elle répondait à mes trois options, et cette idée ne me fit que plus peur.

* * *

Le reste du voyage fut calme, mais je sentis un changement négatif se faire même si je ne réussis pas à mettre le doigt sur la cause exacte de ce changement. Quelques heures plus tard, Bella revint de La Push sentant le chien mouillé et les larmes. Elle entra dans la maison, ses bras serrés autour d'elle et se força à me faire un sourire.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" demandai-je immédiatement, en posant mon ordinateur portable sur la table basse. J'avais essayé de travailler un peu et heureusement que j'étais riche parce que je serais complètement ruiné à passer tout mon temps avec Bella.

"Rien," marmonna-t-elle en se glissant immédiatement entre mes bras tendus malgré tout. Elle pressa son visage couvert de morve contre mon torse, et je ne trouvais même pas la volonté d'être dégoûté. "Je me suis disputée avec Jacob. Il n'est pas heureux de mes choix de vie."

Je posai mon menton sur le somment de sa tête et lui caressai les cheveux. "Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi? Je peux comprendre son déplaisir."

Elle renifla, un souffle d'air chaud me brûlant le torse. "Ça n'a pas commencé avec toi, je ne t'ai pas impliqué là-dedans, mais lui a fait de son mieux pour t'impliquer."

"Est-ce que tu veux m'en parler?" lui demandai-je gentiment, en attrapant sa joue pour lui faire lever les yeux vers moi. Ses cils étaient mouillés et brillants de larmes. "Ou dois-je attendre que Jacob me le dise? Il arrive."

Elle grogna et fit volte-face dans mes bras pour se précipiter vers la porte. Jacob se tenait de l'autre côté, gigotant avec culpabilité, la main levée pour toquer lorsque Bella ouvrit.

La colère de Bella fondit comme la neige au soleil et de ma position en retrait, je fus forcé d'assister à un jeu que je ne compris pas. Elle pleurait à nouveau, et il l'écrasa dans ses bras, s'excusant encore et encore dans un souffle.

"Je suis si désolé Bella, si désolé. Je ne le pensais pas. Je t'aime, tu sais que je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis que j'ai quatorze ans. Tu es un membre de ma famille, et je n'arrêterais jamais, jamais de t'aimer, mais s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi, ça n'a pas à se finir comme ça, il n'a pas à-"

"S'il te plaît," souffla-t-elle en tournant la tête. "S'il te plaît, je ne veux pas en parler. Pas ici, s'il te plaît Jacob, pas maintenant, si tu m'aimes..."

_Oh_, pensai-je, sentant une démangeaison familière dans mon crâne. Même si je ne connaissais pas les détails, je savais de quoi ils parlaient. Le Secret. Cette chose que Bella ignorait toujours prudemment, cette chose qu'elle évitait de mentionner à tout prix. C'était ça qui me démangeait parce que je savais que c'était quelque chose d'important, mais je ne savais juste pas quoi. Apparemment, ça pourrait avoir un rapport avec moi, mais je me sentis être poussé dans les ténèbres, comme si je n'existais pas dans la pièce, et que je n'étais pas en train de regarder un accident de train métaphorique.

Les épaules de Jacob s'affaissèrent. "Mais...tu n'as pas à faire ça."

"Non." Elle secoua la tête.

"Tu peux revenir," dit fermement Jacob, comme si c'était débatable. "Tu pourras toujours revenir à La Push pour vivre avec nous. La Meute _t'aime_, Bella. Tu as des options. On prendra soin de toi. Je t'aimerais toujours. Pitié, pitié, pitié, ne m'abandonne pas comme ça."

"Quelles options, Jacob? Quelles sont mes foutues options?" rigola-t-elle d'une voix froide et amère. "Non! Je t'interdis de le dire! Espèce de connard! Si tu lui dis quoi que ce soit, Jacob Black, je ne t'adresserais plus jamais la parole. Ne lui fais pas ça, pas à lui! Je ne te laisserais pas lui faire du mal." Elle frappa faiblement ses poings contre le torse musclé de Jacob, et je me sortis de mon exil silencieux pour l'arracher aux bras de Jacob.

"Non. Tu vas lui faire du mal toi-même," répliqua Jacob d'une voix rauque. "Continue à lui mentir, Bella, et un matin, il trouvera ta maison vide, comme ça m'est arrivé. Super idée."

Et c'était quoi ça? Etait-elle en train de me protéger? De quoi? Etait-ce même de moi qu'ils étaient en train de parler? Je détestai le voile que Bella avait étendu sur mon esprit, dissimulant tous les secrets et tous les détails de sa vie. Jamais, jamais de toute mon existence m'étais-je sentis si...ignorant. Et Jacob, il sembla prendre sa menace sérieusement parce qu'il la poussa dans le creux de mes bras avant de lui caresser les cheveux de ses longs doigts bronzés et de me lancer un regard implorant.

"Elle va nous abandonner tous les deux," souffla-t-il, des larmes étranglant sa grosse voix, et il secoua ensuite la tête, comme pour se remettre les idées en place, avant de s'élancer hors de la maison.

La maison sembla plus sombre après ça, alors que je portai Bella, qui reniflait et pleurait doucement à l'étage. Je l'allongeai sur le lit, jetai ses chaussures dans un coin de la pièce et lui enlevai ensuite son jean. Elle m'attira dans le lit et se roula en boule contre moi, son dos brûlant pressé contre mon torse.

"Je ne te poserais pas de questions," lui promis-je, et ce fut apparemment la bonne chose à dire parce que son corps se détendit, fondit contre le mien et elle entrelaça nos doigts avant de presser nos mains contre son coeur. "Tu me le diras un jour, non?"

Le silence aurait pu durer un an au lieu d'une seconde, et je suis sûr que ça m'aurait fait toujours aussi mal. Je ne compris pas cette douleur; ce ne fut pas physique mais juste quelque chose, à l'intérieur de moi qui sembla vide et emplis de flammes à la fois.

"Oui," souffla-t-elle, et la douleur sembla se calmer, mais mon torse était toujours douloureux.

"Je ne veux pas que tu m'abandonnes." Nous murmurions maintenant, et mes mots ressemblaient à une dernière confession pressés contre ses cheveux. Je pouvais presque voir mes tripes apparaître sur la table alors que je lui avouais mes secrets. "Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais."

Comment le pourrais-je? Quelque chose chose avait changé en moi, je ne pourrais plus jamais redevenir la personne que j'étais avant. Je n'étais plus une créature solitaire; je ne pouvais plus rester seule. Toute ma personne avait été remodelée autour de Bella au cours du dernier mois; c'était comme de respirer de l'air pur pour la toute première fois. J'étais quelqu'un maintenant. J'étais _Peter_ pour Bella. Ce n'était pas un nom, un titre donné à un Ange ou à un soldat. J'étais Peter, _une personne_. J'étais quelqu'un pour Bella, et je ne pourrais jamais, jamais renoncer à ça.

De nouvelles larmes recouvrirent l'intérieur de mon coude, là où elle pressa son visage pour étouffer ses sanglots, et la douleur dans ma poitrine enfla, et je ne compris rien à ce qui se passait. Mais ce n'était pas comme si savoir ce qui se passait améliorait magiquement la situation. Parfois l'ignorance était une véritable bénédiction.

"Peter..."

Je la fis taire et la tournai dans mes bras pour la forcer à me regarder. Elle avait les yeux injectés de sang et était aussi horrible que n'importe quel autre humain en train de pleurer. "Chut. Je t'ai dis que je ne poserais pas de questions, et je n'en ferais rien. Je veux juste que tu saches que...je voulais juste que tu le saches," finis-je, une partie de ma déclaration flottant silencieusement entre nous.

"La ferme, Peter," grommela-t-elle contre mon torse et je reniflai de rire dans ses cheveux. "Merci."

"De quoi?"

"De ne pas poser de questions."

* * *

Notre virée à Forks fut interrompue lorsque la manager de Bella l'appela pour l'informer qu'il y avait des risques d'inondation dans le quartier de Bella. Elle avait déjà engagé des déménageurs pour monter toutes les affaires de Bella à l'étage; Bella passa un bon quart d'heure à exiger qu'ils portent des patins et à prévenir que s'ils mettaient la moindre trace de boue dans sa maison, elle les tuerait.

"Alors," me dit finalement Bella, "je pense que je vais juste me prendre une chambre à l'hôtel Hilton le plus proche, peut-être une chambre avec un jacuzzi. Histoire de me faire un petit film-Monstrathon."

"Tu veux dire un filmarathon d'horreur?" demandai-je en sentant l'étrange douleur renaître en moi alors que les mots de Jacob Black résonnaient dans mon esprit, _Continue à lui mentir, Bella, et un matin, il trouvera ta maison vide, comme ça m'est arrivé. _Je fus submergé par l'étrange envie de ne plus jamais la quitter des yeux.

"J'aurais pas peur si t'es là," me dit-elle avec un large sourire. "Mon propre scintillepire personnel."

"Reste avec moi," soufflai-je soudainement, avant de réaliser que même si ma bouche parlait de l'instant présent, mon cerveau voyait plus loin. "Chez moi, je veux dire. Ce soir. Passe la nuit chez moi. Avec moi."

Elle me lança un regard amusé, ses lèvres étirées en un demi-petit sourire me disant clairement n'es-tu-pas-mignon-quand-t'as-l'air-stupide. "Peter, est-ce que ta maison est habitable au moins?"

"J'habite dans ma maison?" répondis-je, mes mots se tournant en question et son petit sourire t'es-mignon sembla s'élargir à cause de ma confusion.

"Ouais, mais est-ce que tu as genre...un lit, et je sais pas...du papier toilette. Les trucs dont les humains ont besoin."

Une grimace involontaire tordit mon visage parce que, putain, je voulais pas l'imaginer en train de chier. Vraiment pas. Je veux dire, je savais que c'était un truc d'humain, mais même lorsque j'étais presque-humain, je ne m'étais jamais intéressé aux besoins corporels.

Elle rigola, se tapant la cuisse alors que je prenais notre sortie, "Tu vois, tu ne peux même pas supporter l'idée que je risque de chier dans tes toilettes vierge."

"La ferme," grommelai-je. "Et de toutes façons, mes toilettes du rez-de-chaussée ont été utilisé par les gars qui ont installé ma cuisine. Donc j'ai du _papier toilette. _Et tu peux utiliser les toilettes de la cave pour tes besoins, parce sérieusement, je veux rien savoir."

"Et un lit?" me demanda-t-elle innocemment, mais ce n'était vraiment pas une question innocente surtout lorsqu'elle prenait bien de regarder partout sauf moi.

"J'ai un lit," répliquai-je. "Un putain de grand lit. Et un jacuzzi, si ça t'intéresse toujours. En plus j'ai tous les films d'horreurs de ces vingts dernières année en blue-ray."

"Okay," me dit-elle avec un sourire. "Je resterais avec toi ce soir."

_Et pourquoi pas pour l'éternité, si tu veux bien._

* * *

"Sympa la crèche," dit-elle en jetant son sac à main sur le sol de mon salon. "Alors c'est ça la Casa De Legion, alors."

"C'est ça." Je fis un geste circulaire de la main. "Est-ce que tu as faim? Je pensais que je pourrais te commander quelque chose chez le traiteur Thai que tu aimes bien. Celui où toutes les serveuses s'habillent en cuir?"

"A-Thai-che Moi?" demanda-t-elle avec un sourire amusé. Attaches-moi, je veux dire, sérieusement? C'est un foutu restaurant. Bien que c'est toujours mieux que le restaurant Chez toi ou Chinois ou le Fuk Bar. Les humains. Des infidèles, tous. Et actuellement je ne valais pas mieux qu'eux.

"Je veux le Plateau Familial de Moo Shoo au Poulet avec de la sauce soja en rab' et au moins deux litres de coca à la cerise. Et des nems. Et des surimis avec la sauce rouge," me dit Bella en attrapant son téléphone pour me le tendre. "Ça sonne. Je vais prendre une douche. Où est la salle de bain?"

"Première étage, troisième porte à droite," dis-je avec hésitation, tout en regardant Bella se mettre à l'aise chez moi.

* * *

J'étais en train de poser sa commande sur la table lorsque Bella hurla à la mort. J'entendis l'eau déborder de la baignoire alors que je me précipitai à l'étage, enfonça pratiquement la porte de la salle bain pour y trouver Bella, enroulée dans une serviette blanche, assise sur le toilette. "Bella? Bordel, qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"Cette_ chose _est tombée dans la baignoire!" cria Bella, en pointant du doigt un truc trempé et ridé qui nous regardait de dessous sa petite culotte. "C'est quoi cette merde?"

Je me baissai, enlevai la minuscule culotte trempée de la tête de Chat et attrapai ce petit con par la peau du cou. Il se ratatina et ronronna avec plaisir alors que je l'inspectai. "C'est mon chat."

Je reniflai en voyant le visage de Bella se tordre de dégoût, "Ce n'est pas un chat. C'est une foutue pine toute ridée! Et ce salaud m'a volé ma culotte."

"Pine?" Je regardai Chat et clignai des yeux, "Est-ce que tu viens de traiter Chat de pénis?"

"Est-ce que tu viens d'appeler le chat 'Chat'?" répliqua Bella. "Et tu me dis que je ne suis pas créative. Ma culotte est trempée et même pas de la bonne façon. Donnes-moi quelque chose à me mettre."

"Est-ce que tu veux que j'aille te chercher ton sac?" lui demandai-je en regardant des gouttelettes d'eau tomber de ses cheveux pour rouler sur son corps avant d'être absorbées par la serviette qu'elle portait.

"Je l'ai laissé dans la voiture. Je ne veux pas que toute ta maison pue le chien mouillé. Ils sont tous sales de toutes façons, et je me torcherais avec du sumac vénéneux avant de porter une culotte deux fois d'affilée. Je suis juste bizarre comme ça. Est-ce que je peux t'emprunter un t-shirt et un boxer."

"Je ne porte pas de boxer," répondis-je doucement, en me dirigeant discrètement vers la porte avant qu'elle ne me force à le dire.

"Un slip alors? Mec, je porterai un de tes string si c'est tout ce que tu as. Prêtes-moi juste quelque chose."

"Euh..."

Elle se redressa et leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui était, je devais bien l'admettre, une réponse raisonnable à ma propre non-réponse. "Peter, prêtes-moi juste un de tes sous-vêtements."

"Je n'en porte pas," crachai-je en résistant à l'envie de me taper la tête contre le mur.

Elle cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois, lentement, dramatiquement, sa bouche s'étirant en un demi-sourire que je trouvais habituellement adorable. A cet instant...pas vraiment. Une émotion inconnue me submergea et je réalisai rapidement que c'était une combinaison de honte et d'embarras qui venait de s'allumer en moi.

"Tu ne portes pas de sous-vêtements," me demanda-t-elle, ou plutôt, s'exclama-t-elle dans le silence gêné qui s'en suivit. "Tu...ne...tu te balades juste la queue au vent dont tes petits pantalons? T'as traîné avec moi complètement commando? Vraiment? _Vraiment?_"

"Oui!" grognai-je, "Je n'aime pas qu'ils...frottent ma queue. Mes pantalons sont assez larges pour que ce ne soit pas vraiment un problème. Pourrait-on arrêter de parler de ça?"

Son demi-sourire devint un large sourire, "Oh non. Non, il faut qu'on en parle. Je suis intriguée. Je dois savoir. Il faut que je te demande. Comment...quand est-ce que ça a commencé? Pourquoi? Comment ça se fait que je n'en entend parler que maintenant?"

Bon, honnêtement, c'était probablement parce qu'à l'époque, je ne portai jamais de pantalon, et encore moins de boxer. Les Anges sont nus. On a pas de sexe. Les vêtements étaient inutiles. Il n'y avait rien de sexuel à notre sujet, rien à cacher. On se baladait juste dans un vaisseau, façon de parler, qui n'était pas vraiment fait de peau, de sang et d'os, mais plutôt de lumière et de foi. Ouais, les vêtements étaient pas vraiment utiles.

Et dans le passé, les hommes ne portaient pas de pantalons. Tout le monde portait des sortes de robes. Les pantalons n'étaient pas vraiment logique il y a un millier d'années. Donc peut-être, si j'étais forcé de l'admettre, je n'aimais pas porter de vêtements en général. Mais allais-je lui dire ça? Ouais, probablement pas.

"Je les aimes pas, c'est tout. Je te l'ai dit, ça...euh...gratte. Bordel, tu t'en es pas rendu compte quand t'as collé ta main dans mon pantalon à Forks? Tu sais quoi, ne me réponds pas. On n'est pas en train de parler de ça," dis-je platement, avant de sortir de la salle de bain. "Je vais te laisser une chemise à côté de la porte. Elle devrait être assez longue."

"Donc aucun de nous ne portera de-"

"J'ai dit qu'on ne parlerait pas de ça!" aboyai-je en enfonçant Chat dans la poche de ma veste avant de me rendre dans ma chambre.

"Je trouve ça sexy!" cria-t-elle après moi, en gloussant comme une folle alors que je grinçai des dents.

* * *

"S'il te plaît. Je t'en prie, explique-moi comment tu as pu oublier que tu n'avais pas de télévision?" me demanda Bella en se renfonçant sur le canapé, les pieds sur la table basse. Ma chemise bleue ciel était remontée sur ses cuisses, me distrayant lentement jusqu'à me rendre fou, et je forçai mes yeux à rester fixés sur sa bouche.

"Je...je euh...normalement, je regarde mes films sur mon ordinateur," répondis-je après une pause embarrassante. D'une manière ou d'une autre, un autre des boutons de la chemise qu'elle portait s'était défait, et je commençai à me demander si elle ne le faisait pas exprès. Ça lui ressemblait certainement.

Apparemment, après avoir découvert que je ne portais pas de sous-vêtements, Bella avait décidé d'abandonner son soutien-gorge. Elle devait savoir. Je veux dire, elle le devait. Elle n'était absolument pas stupide, et semblait comprendre la nature des vampires. Leurs sens sur-développés par exemple: l'odorat, le touché, et plus important à cet instant, la vue. Je pouvais voir à travers la chemise. Je pouvais voir _à travers _la chemise. Et ouais, peut-être que ça avait été une des raisons pour lesquelles j'avais choisi cette chemise pour elle, mais je pensais vraiment qu'elle garderait son soutien-gorge.

Je pouvais tout voir. Chaque grain de beauté, chaque cicatrice. Ses tétons. Une pensée me traversa l'esprit: ils étaient _beaucoup plus roses _que je ne l'aurais cru, et n'était-ce pas étrange? J'étais corrompu et ça ne me dérangeait absolument pas.

Elle attrapa un morceau de poulet, utilisant ses baguettes avec une expertise née de nombreuses visites au restaurant. "Peter?"

"Quoi?" demandai-je, ma tête tournant brusquement. "Je suis désolé, qu'est-ce que tu disais?"

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" me demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire confus. Elle posa un morceau de poulet sur une serviette qu'elle poussa ensuite vers mon côté de la table. Chat releva la tête et sortit de ma poche pour aller dévorer l'offrande de Bella. "Il faut vraiment que tu trouves un nom pour ce truc."

"C'est un chat. Je l'appelle Chat. Ça me suffit," lui dis-je en haussant les épaules, tout en me forçant à garder les yeux levés. Chat avait sauté sur les genoux de Bella et était en train de se frotter contre son ventre comme pour se moquer de moi.

Elle posa ses baguettes et fit courir ses mains sur la peau ridée de Chat. Il lui les lécha le bout des doigts avec une expression endormie. "Han, tu ronronnes comme ton papa. Oui, tu ronronnes! Oui, comme lui!" roucoula-t-elle en la grattant le cou.

Je fronçai les sourcils, pas amusé pour un sous. "Je ne fais pas ce genre de bruit."

"Si. Tu ronronnes aussi quand je te caresse," me dit-elle d'une voix si certaine que je ne trouvai pas le courage de la contredire. Donc ouais, peut-être que je ronronnais, putain qui ça intéressait? "Je vais t'appeler Peen. Oui, je vais t'appeler comme ça! Tu ressembles à une petite pine toute ridée, oui c'est vrai, oui c'est vrai!" continua-t-elle en faisant des grimaces à mon stupide animal de compagnie.

"Tu ne peux pas le nommer après des organes génitaux!" grommelai-je. "Sérieusement Bella, ne l'appelle pas comme ça. Ça risque de rester."

"Peen! Peen! Peen!" chantonna-t-elle en le caressant en rythme avec ses mots. Chat grommela de plaisir et poussa sa main de la tête comme s'il acceptait son nouveau nom. "Est-ce que ta pine scintille au soleil?" me demanda-t-elle soudainement, sa main s'immobilisant sur la tête de Chat.

"Quoi?" Je m'interrompis, "Ouais, probablement. Je veux dire, pourquoi pas?"

Bella renifla, "Je pense que Lady Gaga est un vampire. Je veux dire, de quoi d'autre pourrait-elle bien parler quand elle chante 'Disco Stick'? La pine scintillante des vampires. Ça doit être ça."

Levant les yeux au ciel, je me levai et la soulevai du canapé, "Putain, t'es vraiment bizarre," lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers les escaliers, Chat docilement sur les talons.

* * *

"Rosemary's Baby est très flippant, mais ça manque de gore à mon goût," me dit diplomatiquement Bella, en étudiant les rangées de films s'alignant contre les murs de ma chambre. Elle sentait le dentifrice à la cannelle et la nourriture thai. Et l'habituelle odeur chimique de son sang, mais cette odeur était devenu un véritable réconfort pour moi.

Elle était dans ma chambre. Et ouais, j'avais réalisé qu'elle finirait par être dans ma chambre, et putain, j'avais déjà passé la nuit avec elle. Mais ça...semblait différent. Elle était dans ma chambre, vêtue d'une chemise transparente, et sans culotte. J'étais pratiquement certain que j'aurais été couvert de sueur si j'avais pu transpirer.

"Amityville est plein de sang," répondis-je. "Et puis il y a une dimension humaine dans le film. Tu sais? Le fait qu'un humain tue toute sa famille. Je pense que ça offre quelque chose que les films de monstres ou de vampires ne peuvent pas apporter."

Elle renifla, "T'es en train de me dire que tu préfères les films où un humain tue tout le monde plutôt que les films où un monstre fait un carnage?" Je hochai la tête. "Ça semble...hilarant...venant d'un vampire."

Finalement, on se décida pour l'Exorciste' pour sa combinaison d'humanité et de gore, satisfaisant nos deux envies. Bella se roula en boule contre moi, sa tête sous mon menton. La domesticité de cette scène me fit paniquer après avoir passé autant de temps seul.

Mais quand Bella gémit de satisfaction, se pressant encore plus contre moi alors que la mère découvrait la planche de ouija dans l'armoire de ses enfants, je ne pus pas m'empêcher de sourire.

Elle enroula mes doigts autour des siens et les pressa contre son ventre pour m'encourager à la serrer contre moi. Je pouvais voir ses yeux chocolat se refléter dans l'écran, m'observant avec un sourire.

Elle me fit un clin d'oeil, cette allumeuse, et se concentra ensuite à nouveau sur le film, ignorant Chat, qui s'était couché sur le clavier, son corps nu et ridé cherchant désespérément de la chaleur, et je souris à nouveau contre la peau de son épaule.

Elle gloussa, "Tu es en train de me souffler dans le cou, pervers. Ça chatouille."

"Faible," grognai-je en claquant des dents d'une manière joueuse avant de lécher sa nuque. "Faible, faible, faible."

Elle se tourna, forçant Chat à descendre du clavier. Il grogna et cracha et sortit de la chambre, pas content du tout.

J'enfonçai doucement mes doigts dans ses côtes et elle couina, et commença à gigoter contre moi, créant une réaction intéressante mais inattendue. Une réaction qu'elle remarquerait tout de suite, j'en étais sûre. Il n'y a jamais rien, et n'aura jamais rien d'innocent dans une séance de chatouilles entre adultes. "Peter! Peter! Nooooon. Putain! Je vais pisser sur ton lit. Je te jure que si t'arrêtes pas, je vais pi-ah!"

J'arrêtai ma main sur sa jambe, attrapant presque-mais-pas-complètement son genou. Ma jambe était placé entre les siennes, sa chemise était remontée jusqu'à la jonction entre ses cuisses et ses fesses. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et haussa lentement un sourcil provocateur et je sentis ma bouche s'assécher alors que je considérai mes options. Oh, je détestai avoir des options.

"Embrasse-moi", exigea-t-elle en réglant le débat pour moi, et je me penchai pour la rejoindre. Elle ouvrit la bouche, et j'obéis à son ordre silencieux comme le brave petit soldat que j'étais.

La bouche de Bella était chaude, mais pas aussi brûlante que son corps, qui se pressa avec insistance contre le mien jusqu'à ce que je finisse sur le dos. J'étais manipulé par une fille humaine qui pesait cinquante kilos tout mouillé et putain je pouvais rien y faire. Pas que je voulais y faire quoi que ce soit. Bella savait ce qu'elle faisait, elle savait où se presser et ou se frotter. Je ne faisais que suivre le mouvement.

Et si mes propos insinuaient que Bella était en train de me chevaucher, c'était pas très loin de la vérité.

Elle agrippa ma chemise de ses petites mains, et enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille tout en m'embrassant plus fort. Comme si elles avaient soudainement développé une volonté propre, mes mains glissèrent sur ses jambes pour agripper ses fesses afin de la presser encore plus fort contre moi, nous faisant grogner tous les deux.

La...friction...les frottements de ses hanches contre les miennes me firent tourner la tête et je découvris que j'avais du mal à me rappeler comment embrasser. "Bella! Je...Je..." Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que j'essayai de lui dire, mais ça me semblait important. Bella hocha la tête contre mon cou, comme si elle avait entendu quelque chose que je n'avais pas dit.

"Tout va bien," souffla-t-elle en roulant des hanches et _oh mon Dieu_. Elle était brûlante et trempée, même à travers le pantalon en coton que je portais, je pouvais la sentir _contre _moi. Soudainement, ce fut trop, mais j'avais besoin de plus, donc je déchirai sa chemise, éparpillant des petits boutons bleus sur tout mon torse. Elle était magnifique, le visage rougi, la peau luisante de sueur et haletante juste parce qu'elle se _frottait _contre moi.

Elle arracha sa bouche à la mienne et se redressa brusquement, les yeux fermés et ses cheveux recouvrant son visage. Elle était pressée contre moi, perdues dans ses propres sensations, nue, sa poitrine rebondissant à chacun de ses gestes. Je pouvais me sentir perdre pieds sous elle, me perdre complètement alors même que je m'accrochai à ses hanches, l'incitant à bouger plus fort, plus vite, _plus, plus, plus._

"Bella, je peux pas...tu dois...je dois..." mais les mots se perdirent dans ma bouche, avalés par une grognement déchirant mon corps, et elle trembla contre moi alors que je jouissais, alors qu'elle jouissait sur moi, plus chaude et plus trempée et _oh mon Dieu._

Elle s'allongea sur moi, sa poitrine lourde pressée contre la mienne, immobile, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. J'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose, quoi que ce soit, mais elle me fit taire en pressant sa main chaude et moite contre ma bouche.

"Première règle en matière de sexe. Pas de discussion après l'amour. On ne peut pas se faire confiance quand on est encore en train de planer. Rien que tu ne puisses dire sera retenu comme la vérité. Donc. Pas un mot," marmonna-t-elle en roulant sur le côté pour se pencher au bord du lit afin de fouiller dans son sac à main. Elle en émergea avec un paquet de cigarette, dont elle s'en alluma une avant de m'en tendre une autre. "En tout cas, pas tant que la première cigarette post-orgasmique n'ait été fumée."

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Angepire_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


End file.
